Felarya, An unkown world
by lorddragoon01
Summary: An, RP me and a few friends have been doing in Google doc's will be updated regularly. It takes place in a land called Felarya.


Hello everyone! this will be my first story on so here's the details of what it is and how it works. A while back my friends and I decided to try doing an RP of sorts in Google docs we selected a place called Felarya, which is a universe from an already existent anime for our RP to take place,(WARNING! Felarya is an 18+ manga and contains some pretty awkward nudity to it. I'd explain but its hard to do so in short order, look it up at your own risk!) we then created multiple characters. some people quit/got bored and abandoned there characters, some of the abandoned characters were picked up by other players. in the end the RP was turning out to be a great story so I've decided to bring it to Fan fiction for other's to read. as the RP continue's on I will regularly add to this story so that anyone interested can follow.(Some things may not be clear or well typed but over 9 people have been in this RP and its hard to catch all there mistakes.) if you have any questions please feel free to ask them and I shall attempt to answer them to the best of my ability(alot of comments were attatched to the RP that wont be here so I understand some things may make little sense without asking.). Also if this story does well and people like it I will post up another Felarya based RP my friends and I have been working on. (for those interested the character I control is Nerva.) without further ado please enjoy this wonderful RP.

Felarya:

Whiplash connections: These types of connections are a good deal less common than stable ones in Felarya. A whiplash connection is a sudden, violent connection between two currents in Lydus. These can be thought of as the inter-dimensional equivalent of a riptide. When they appear, anything within a certain proximity (some are bigger or smaller than others) gets sucked in as that point in space violently shifts. Their near-instantaneous nature also means that the exit usually closes behind you. It's basically the ultimate case of being in the wrong place in the wrong time. They are thankfully rare across the universe, although the proximity of an Astral storm make them more likely. (from the Felarya wiki)

The Felaryan sky: One of the great mysteries of Felarya is the sky itself. It is a documented fact that Felarya has no space around it and is essentially a flat plane lying under a dimensional rift in the sky. This brings certain questions to mind, like, How is there a sun ? How is there a moon ? How is there a day/night cycle ? and so on.  
According to Yarblek, the rift in the skies of Felarya shifts nearly as much as the world itself and observant people will notice that the stars and moons change sometimes, albeit rarely. For example, once in awhile, Felarya will experience a Silvery Night. The rift in the sky actually aligns itself with a random star in the universe, to heat Felarya. Something in the dimensional chemistry of Felarya itself actually controls, to a degree, where the dimension of Felarya will connect to real-space. This is why the rift in the sky always connects to certain sized stars and at a certain distance from them. This keeps Felarya at roughly the same temperature. The same principle applies to the night cycle. The rift will connect to certain sized moons, at a certain distance to maintain Felarya s tidal cycle and so on. This control in the dimensional chemistry of Felarya could also explain why it seems that only human inhabited worlds get connected to Felarya. The plane of Felarya only seems to connect to worlds with a similar environment to its own. This is most likely a safety measure in place to ensure a natural equilibrium. Given the sheer size of the universe, and the possibility that Felarya can potentially connect to multiple universes There would still be billions of compatible worlds, stars and moons for Felarya to potentially connect to. The big question is, of course, "what - or who - regulates all that?" Does Felarya have a consciousness of its own ? To this day, nobody has found any satisfactory and rational answer.  
It's important to note that compasses don't work in Felarya and People use a magic reference point to know which way is "north". Moreover, were-creatures in Felarya are oddly affected by its moons system since there is more than one, that their number sometimes varies, and they are all full and new at different times. Thus were-creatures are always at a half and half stage, still retaining their sanity but getting some of the abilities of their were-forms and sometimes some funny and unwanted effects to go with them.

Map of Felarya ? Link

An unnatural surge of Whiplash Connections has struck the Universe, connecting all lands to one point for a fraction of a second. sending anyone who was unlucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time to Felarya

The ultimate goal for this RP is for everyone to return home. this can be done through the Great Dimensional Gate

[*Fanara*]

Having just cleared Ciar Dungeon with a group of friends, Fanara hit the Goddess Statue to head back to the lobby, He only got a brief glimpse of the lobby however, before it was replaced by a forest "what the..." he stood in shock at the sudden change in scenery and then that he actually spoke instead of just words above his head. then he noticed the others, most of whom weren't from Erinn and some of those weren t even human "does anyone know what just happened?"

[*MasaomiKida*]

He had just started showing off when his party exited Ciar Dungeon, He had just swung his sword at a tree. Though he fully did NOT expect his swords to CUT the tree in half. He stopped and stared at the falling tree. Uhm.. What? He tried opening his inventory, but nothing happened. he looked around at the other members of the party. Uh guys.. all my stuff... is gone..

[*Star*]

Star, Adam and Melissa shimmered into existence in the alleyway. Star was in her battle outfit a Yellow Tank top with a red lace top over it a red and black scotch print mini skirt, black combat boots, and red and black striped elbow length fingerless gloves. a red velvet bag with strange gold symbols on it was tied to her belt. her stance would have been the same if it was a gun holster.

Alright Girls. Adam began I know neither of you want to work with each other and that your fire and ice... literally. but our leader wants the two of you to learn to work together so that's what you're going to do. theres an orb in the area, as you can sense it hasn't been discovered yet. that means you ll have to be on the lookout. the others likely know theres an orb here as well.

Keep in touch I have to head back, so I can bring in reinforcements if needed. He looked at the two of them Remember the others are the Enemy, so don t kill each other. He gave them a meaningful look and then shimmered and disappeared.

Hey where do you think your going? Melissa yelled as star turned and started walking down the alley. We need a plan!

We have a plan. she called over her shoulder Its, I kill the bad guys and you talk to the finder. She waved and turned the corner and came face to face with what looked like an ever expanding opening to a forest.

Shit. She pulled her orb out of her pouch calling forth her battle axe which burst into flames in her hands Melissa! someones here! she yelled.

It was odd though. She hadn't sensed an orb and after a moment she didn't even sense Melissa s, What the hell is going on here? She turned around. The street was gone. She lowered her axe and grabbed her cell phone. It blinked *no service* God damn it... Alright, you ve had your fun... now show yourself! She called out into the wild I m waiting!

[*Tazeel*]

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Muttered lieutenant Gallide a young feline Saris, promoted more due to the dwindling roster of Fort Harris then by actual combat experience.  
"So you have said at least 5 times so far this trip. The men are jittery enough without you feeding the fire!" Snapped Tazeel. A young silver Dragon in the service of the Sarisa Guard fearsome in his full suit of plate and winged helmet, promoted to Captaincy for getting his impromptu command out alive after his previous commanding officer Captain Renolds was lost early in a blight ambush. Typically a calm and steady officer, his temper has begun to fray under the ever increasing demands of command. Becoming known to be sharp and unforgiving the the face of anything he considers incompetence, giving sharp, blunt criticism whenever warranted. Honestly concerned with the welfare of any under his wing he earned the loyalty of his crew easily, particularly since those who chafed under his criticisms typically fell for the same mistakes they refused to acknowledge.

"Wait... Sir do you smell that?"

Rearing up on his hind legs Tazeel sniffed warily, a look of confusion spreading along his face as he took a few more deep breaths as he attempted to peer through the twisted and corrupted underbrush. "That smells like..." pausing to sniff once more just to be sure, "Half-Giant? But wha-"

"INCOMING!" came a shout from the left side of the formation and all hell broke loose as the men all scrambled to close up into combat formation as bolts of fire rained down on them. Charging to the front lines shouting orders the whole way the groups mages managed to get their shields up to keep away the worst of the deadly hail. He stopped cold when he saw the might arrayed before them. There were about 30 in all with an even mix of mages and regular infantry all led by a gruesome Half-Giant. He had no idea what promises the blight made that could actually turn any to it's menace but obviously the giant was quite satisfied however as he was rushing bullishly at their hastily prepared lines with enthusiasm swinging his great club eagerly.  
"This is going to be a bloody fight at best," Muttered Gallide and Tazeel was forced to agree as they were outnumbered two to one.

Calling for the mages to begin their barrage the rest of the infantry formed a living barrier in front of them with Tazeel waiting on the ground behind them to fill whatever breach the Half-Giant would form. Still just a touch too young to do more then glide particularly in full combat gear. He knew the mages would be able to do little good with so many enemy casters opposing them, the blight always had an advantage when it came to magic.

It wasn't much of a battle, the lines were crushed utterly by the charging half giant. Tazeel leaping at the Giant was flung aside in a single blow crushing his breastplate so that he could barely breath. The mages fell shortly after and without their interference fire rained down on the troops cutting them down. As Tazeel lay gasping at the sky the Half-Giant came to tower over him raising his club for the finishing blow. Closing his eyes before the blow landed suddenly the wind changed and no blow struck. Opening his eyes the twisted, bitter landscape was replaced by a flourishing forest and a strange band of humans. Tazeel laying on his side unable to draw breath enough for a proper shout and lay hoping for salvation before suffocation.

[Fanara]

After the initial shock Fanara looked around, noting his surroundings and saw a Dragon with a dented breastplate, Hey, are you alright? He asked as he went towards the dragon that looks painful, let me help you with that he said as he started to loosen the breastplate

[*Aeron*]

He was walking through a forest when a spell trap must have gone off and grabbed Aeron then a millisecond later he stood in a completely different area, he disliked the feeling of not knowing where he was or what had just happened, he continued walking being completely focused on his surroundings he hoped he would run into someone at some point.

[Tazeel]

As the breastplate slowly came off he took in a deep breath, his chest swelling immensely and let it out in a huge sigh of relief. "You have no idea how pleasant just the feeling of breathing can be until the luxury has been taken away. Thank you, I am deeply in your debt." Slowly he began to heave himself up on all fours wincing a few times in the process. "I feel in surprisingly good shape all things considered. Battered and bruised a bit but nothings broken." Giving himself a good stretch and spreading his wings out as much as the trees would allow looking to be just a bit short of being as wide as he is long. In another month or two those will be just a touch wider than he is long and then he would finally be able to fly properly. He stands around the height of a horse though with a broader chest and a longer neck, his tail is nearly as long as the rest of his body with a slightly curving steel blade attached to the tip.

As he finished his stretch he continued "The names Tazeel. Where are we?"

[Fanara]

he felt the magic flow from the world around as Tazeel spoke, the magic is probably how I can understand him he thought to himself, then answered the question sorry Tazeel, but nobody has an answer to that. the names Fanara bytheway.

[*Asmodues*]

The giant red eye hung on the roof of a laboratory in a secret military installation in space. Doctor, are you sure we should be doing this, the amount of data we put into this program would burnout any computer known!

Shut up and just do it! the doctor retorted rapidly pressing keys on a computer then moving on to another and doing the same. I ve programed it to learn, if we install the program at a steady rate it will absorb it all! He almost laughed but he held it in, he didn t need his helper knowing that he was actually an insane man with an insane idea. The doctor started up the AI unit and began starting up its (Thinking) drive then the helper pushed the metaphorical play button. The Red eye lit up like a giant lightbulb, soon the light faded until all the glowed was a slit in the middle making it look like a giant snake eye. The eye started twitching as the information and data started flowing into its data cores.

After a few weeks the AI had learned how to teach itself from the data it had received and had taken control of the space station. It had constructed itself a giant body of heat resistant steel so that if it so wished it could jump from the station and enter an atmosphere. It had reduced the size of the data cores significantly so that it could not only carry more data but could take it with it wherever it so chose, he had also done the same with its self sustaining power core. Once it finished all of its tasks that would make it a formidable enemy to anything or anyone, he decided it was time to go for a little walk and maybe a jump. He made his way to the hangar doors, carving its way through the corridors and jumped out of the station

After he broke the atmosphere he started firing upon the military installations on the ground beneath him, he dodged accordingly to the military's return fire but he was soon close enough to the ground that AA would be no use. Instead they launched ground crew s and waited for him to land. He deployed the thrusters on his feet and slowed his decent, but instead of landing on a field he landed in a mist of trees. His sensors went awol as they tried to figure out just how this had happened, there were no longer any enemy targets but was detecting life signs of every kind.

[Masaomikida]

After he had calmed his nerves after watching a dragon speak to him he ignored it and turned to the rest of the party. Alright, so, in a nutshell, we re screwed. SO i want people to start setting up camp And I also want a watch set up. he watched as nobody moved MOVE IT! he yelled to the zombie like party, they soon got up and started following his orders mumbling and mocking him. there was this one fellow that had become great friends with the phrase We re screwed.

[Fanara]

Fanara thought back to their arrival and realized something wait a minute Masa! you can sense all the magic around here, right? well I sensed it, and all of the animals around here live with it. I m pretty sure that our arrival made a disturbance in that magic, and that all of the animals around here have sensed it. now i don t know about you, but I m going somewhere else before something comes and eats us. COME SHIROHARA! just then a blue thunder dragon appeared from nothing in a brilliant show of lightning, as soon as Shirohara appeared Fanara mounted the dragon now, all who agree with me are welcome to join me, lets go Shiro he led the way as half of the group followed you coming Tazeel?

[Tazeel]

After seeing masa go about his business Tazeel writes himself a mental note to work extra hard not to kill him. Thinking back to that one time he almost got court martialed for losing his temper with a recruit bearing a striking resemblance to Masa. Luckily the garrison commander was in a similar state of mind after their first day with him and he was marked as a combat loss.

After shielding his eyes from the sudden flare of lightning he stared shocked at the sudden appearance of another dragon. Hearing his name he broke out of his daze mumbling "Yes," absently as various possibilities whirled through his head. This one will bear watching. Turning to follow he asked, "Do you have a habit of snatching dragons out of nowhere and does it have anything to do with why I am here? Would it also happen to be a way back to where we came from, not that I would particularly care to land exactly where I was mind you but I do have duties elsewhere." Then turning to the dragon "Since Fanara was not kind enough to properly introduce us the names Tazeel. I've never seen anyone quite like you before but I must admit you do make quite the entrance."

[Fanara]

After they got underway Fanara tried to answer Tazeel s question it s not so much of snatching dragons out of nowhere, it s more Summoning a pet, and no, it has nothing to do with you. Sorry I can t help you there, I would like to get back as well

Then Shirohara spoke not a problem, I m a Thunder Dragon. Fanara is my Master .

[Tazeel]

With a stern look and a hard glint in his eye Tazeel burst out, Pet? Master? What type of madness is this?

[Fanara]

Fanara was startled by Tazeel s outburst sorry, i didn t know that would offend you. but the dragons on my world were tamed years ago and most people I know have one

Shirohara spoke then it s fine by me. Fanara is a good Master and friend. he s taken me with him on many dungeons

Yea. its more of a friendship with the dragons as they talked they came upon somebody who was being very cautious about his surroundings excuse me, could you tell us where we are?

[Environment]

One of the many Giant Naga s of Felarya, standing 95 feet tall, sensed a disturbance in the magic of Felarya, it was a whiplash connection, it was near his home so he took a small detour. as he neared the location he smelt humans, one of his favorite foods, so he slithered more stealthily, when he got close enough he quicly snached up one human in each hand and swallowed them whole, one right after the other there screams echoing all the way down. then he reached down for some more.

In another part of the forest one of the more stealthy Naga s of a smaller size, standing 67 feet tall, who had also sensed a whiplash connection nearby, slowly snuck up on Star

(Felarya is a very hostile and primal place, teeming with all manner of voracious creatures that would make a snack of any lost travelers in the blink of an eye.)

[Aeron]

do I know where we are?...hell no... he walked a couple more steps before stopping enemy or foe? he asked holding up a hand that had a rusty maroon and bright purple haze falling from it answer or i can make today a real nightmare he grinned his other hand holding onto his greatsword.

[Tazeel]

Bladed tail lashing back and forth easily showing his current mood Tazeel snaps out the closest thing to a 'polite' response that he can manage at the moment, "My aren't you an uppity little human. Did your mother never teach you manners?" His tail snapping down digging into the dirt and sending it off to the side as he continued, "We are not your foe unless you wish to be ours. Now may I suggest we not dally, I can faintly hear screams in the distance behind us. Considering the size of the party that stayed behind it may be best if we move on quickly." Glancing behind himself at the ragged party trailing on behind them he shouted back in a much practiced tone of command that demands obedience, And preferably in some form of respectable formation. Pair up, 5 meter spread in a loose skirmish formation. Keep your eyes on the lookout for some nasty company coming our way and call out if you see anything. Turning back to the newly found human without even waiting to see if the order was followed he asked, You going to come along or are you planning to try your fate alone? Either way I would suggest moving quickly if we re to cover enough ground to escape this place. Taking action to words he set off himself at a good pace.

[MasaomiKida]

He watched in horror as his party was snatched up one by one around him till there were only a few left, likely mages, no other class was fast enough to dodge the hands, He could feel his body calming itself, it was a weird sensation, it started with his feet and quickly worked its way up till it reached his head. Thinking clearly now he lunged at the monster in a speed unknown to him. As his sword made contact with the scaly body it bounced off again and again, finally he gave up and decided that running would be the best decision at the moment, live to fight another day in his heightened calm state he quickly caught up the party that had recently left, he looked to his sides and noticed two mages had followed him. smart people he thought in his head. BOOOOK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT he yelled as he blew past the other party.

[Fanara/Environment]

Fanara looked behind them and saw MasaomiKida running up to them then passed them yelling at them to book it . when he looked back he also saw a GIANT half-snake EVERYONE RUN~! he yelled at the group, then he lifted off from the ground Shiro, get ready for Thunder Breath he flew in circles around the half-snake firing of lightning bolts as Shirohara collected the nitrogen in the air

The Naga laughed as the tiny lightning bolts made contact with his body hah! is that the best you can do? and then swiped at the lizard

Fanara dodged the swipe and Shirohara fired his Thunder Breath striking the half-snake square in the chest knocking him down, then went to follow the group

The Naga, losing interest after being knocked down and electrocuted, went back to its home

(it is generally considered to be a BAD idea to chase after a Naga)

[Star]

she stood in silence for a moment after yelling her challenge to the forest. she had to force herself to remain calm to keep the fire in check. after all igniting the forest with her in it would be a bad idea.

she was just about to put away her Orb when the sounds of birds and insects stopped and there was the clear sound of creaking wood and snapping branches. something was coming. Oh ho decided to show yourself after all.

she lifted her battle axe into a ready position again and turning up the heat Alright you little piece of shit. lets do thi- her voice trailed off as the Naga came into sight you have got to be shitting me. and for the first time in her life... she bolted.

[*Cory*]

Cory was on patrol in his Mobile Suit and as he passed through a cloud his instruments went haywire, and when he left the cloud the landscape was totally different what the heck? was his first reaction and proceeded to freak out, after he calmed down he landed and as he did so he saw a naga chasing a girl, so he pulled out his pistol and shot the naga in the arm, leave while you still live he said through the speakers then turned to the girl are you alright?

[Star]

she skidded to a halt behind a tree. now what? first a giant snake-man-thingy and now a giant robot? what the hell was going on? she saw it shoot the snake-man in the arm which only served to piss it off

I don t need your fucking help! Her battle axe exploded into flame. Running had been a reflex action but now that someone figured she was a damsel in distress, her thought pattern corrected itself you wanna play the size card... i ll play the fucking size card!

she took a deep breath and conjured a small dragon made entirely out of flame and launched it at the naga, but it didn t stay small. as it flew around it slowly grew in size drawing the heat from the air in the process adding it to its fire and drawing power from the sun itself. it first matched the size of the robot and then the size of the snake... but she wasn t done it grew and grew until it surpassed the Snake-man.

now burn fucker! she laughed maniacally as the dragon dove down on the Naga bathing it in fire.

[Cory]

he was stunned by her response and amazed by the dragon of fire, seeing that the naga wasn t dead yet he shot at it again but in the head this time well its good to see that you can take care of yourself. the names Cory by the way.

[Tazeel]

He paused a moment to stare in shock at the titan charging after them. This land must be a truly terrible place to hold such behemoths. As Shirohara lifted he stared with no small bit of envy at his easy flight. Hoping they knew what they were doing he waved the rest of the party on keeping pace around the middle of the group. He spared a moment of admiration for the resounding blast that knocked the titan over before he had to help a straggler to his feet. Shooing him off he went to meet the victorious Fanara and Shirohara. Calling out to them over the distance, Fine work to be sure. That was quite the blast you let off and I won t hesitate to say that it s more than I could have managed. We had best keep moving before we run into any more of them drawn by our arrival.

[Aeron]

He followed the group rolling his eyes as he continued walking so..why do YOU think we are here? he asked the question openly as he continued to walk looking around at the surroundings he obviously didn't like the feeling this place was letting off.

[Tazeel]

A fine question and one I would like answered as well. This is far from a pleasant place from the looks of it though honestly still better than my previous position of imminent death so I suppose I ought to be grateful.

[Fanara]

its nothing really Fanara said in response to Tazeel, and to hopefully answer your question newcomer, one might be able to figure out how we all got here by analyzing the magic of this world. being that i was still able to summon Shirohara here means that the worlds are all somehow connected, although i don t know how then to Masaomi who was still running away HEY MASAOMI, GET BACK HERE, THE HALF-SNAKE IS GONE

[MasaomiKida]

He skidded to a halt as he heard his name. he turned around to prove them wrong but soon realised that the snake thingy was actually gone. What?! he stammered. My sword didn t even scratch it! what did you do!

[Aeron]

Hmmm, is that so, He said as he found the corpse of a forest bird he stopped and picked it up and started to catch up with the group when he did he brought the bird back to life the dark black bird flew in the sky then flew down to Aeron and screeched in his ear god he muttered as he listened to the bird he grinned and continued walking with the group, his bird on his shoulder its eyes glowing a blood red and his rusty maroon and purple haze falling off his shoulders and hands on to the ground.

[Fanara]

What did I do? I did what I always do when faced with a large enemy, I scared it off with Shiro s Thunder Breath. Your swords probably never scratched it because its scales were too thick, he said in a matter of fact tone.

[Tazeel]

A slow chill crept through his bones as he watched the stranger work his necrotic magics. He hissed, "Blight mage," under his breath. The only thing staying his hand is unlikelihood that he is from the same land and had anything to do with the slaughter. Stopping a moment to bring his clenched fist to his chest and bow his head in silent prayer for the souls of his comrades he made his way over to the mage.

I would speak with you a moment please. What is your name stranger and where do you hail from? I have some interest as to where you learned that art.

[Star]

Star was still in a flame induced rage, the snake man was dead and burning Her Flame Dragon still Very Present. but she was alert enough to notice that the forest was starting to burn and that wasn t good. not in the slightest. she took another deep breath and mustering all the control she could she pulled all the loose flame into a dense ball of fire.

she was sweating and not from the heat, from the shear mental effort required to control that much fire. when she had all but a small amount of it she gripped her battle axe in both hands and started spinning it around in a circle letting out a massive venting scream and she let go of the axe flinging it into the fireball sending both straight up into the sky.

she collapsed to the ground after words mentally exhausted. she gathered up the little remaining fire and formed it back into the small flame dragon. this was obviously a very strange very dangerous place she was likely going to need quick access to some flame.

A second later the orb fell down next to her and rolled across the ground by her feet. it would look like complete coincidence but in actuality it was simply the Orb returning to its master waiting to be summoned again.

[Aeron]

He stopped walking and pet his bird I m Aeron and I hail from a small town in Ctharia he said with a quick glance at the dragon My art is a for for the people who believe death is not part of the human cycle of life... he stopped petting his bird and looked at the dragon I lost all faith in the friends and family I had I even lost faith in life he lifted his hand and the rusty maron mist fell from it he closed it into a fist and the bird crumbled and died falling to the ground, he then opened his fist and made a beckoning motion and the bird returned to life and its post on his shoulder armor why? he asked in a curious tone.

[Cory]

wow, thats some amazing stuff you got there cory said in awe of the fireball Odds are that a giant flare like that is likely to attract more of those things then he looked back and saw her collapse hey, are you alright? he put the Gundam into a kneeling position, grabbed the first aid kit, hopped out and went to her side.

[Tazeel]

Relief swept through him at this explanation. I am Tazeel hailing from the Sarisa. As to why I asked my land has been having issues you could say caused by an alliance of practitioners of a similar art. I ve lost many friends to this and was facing my own death as well before my arrival here. I merely wished to set my fears to rest as to your origins.

[Aeron]

I see. he began to pet the birds black feathers well...i am sorry for your loses he said after a small bit of time would you like a companion? i can bring one back for you he grinned i just like using my powers he grinned a little more.

[Tazeel]

I think not, Declining the offer as he moved off on his own to contemplate the mess of a situation he has been thrown into. He is following the group distractedly paying no real attention to anything but his own tangled thoughts. A bright flash of light shakes him out of his thoughts as the whole party turns their heads east to a massive fireball illuminating the landscape.

[Star]

Star struggled to her feet grabbing her orb as she did so I m fine. her voice was weak but slowly gaining strength along with the rest of her. It was immediately after such a massive display of her power that she was weakest. But like fire unless completely snuffed out she would return again just as hot given enough time.

[Fanara]

Fanara looked towards the flare, according to the sun it was East, but the magic of the world said otherwise. Hold up! he called the group to a halt we need to discuss where we need to go, motion seems to be our best friend right now, and i wish to explore the flare to see if anyone might need help he paused does anyone have another suggestion?

[Tazeel]

I don t see that there s much to discuss. We re wandering aimlessly at the moment and obviously someone or something is over there. Though I doubt anyone capable of doing that would need help with much of anything they may have some idea what is going on or where we may get supplies. I don t know about the rest of you but I myself have only a days worth of rations and we haven t seen anything edible as of yet and not so much as a backwoods trail as signs of habitation. At Least this finally gives us some form of destination. I at least, am going, anyone who doesn t wish to come can go have fun walking to nowhere.

[Aeron]

He sent his bird into the sky and walked next to Tazeel I'm hungry thats all I know he began walking as the black bird fell back onto Aeron s shoulder with a screech he turned to the group So?! Are we walking or dieing? Well...I mean...I can alway bring you back...but as my puppets...but we won't have to discuss that if we start to walk, he headed on.

[Tazeel]

Aeron how much control do you have over that bird? Could you perhaps send it ahead to scout for us? It would certainly be better than walking into a trap.

[Fanara]

Masaomi, if you re not going to say anything then get out of the discussion circle. Well it seems like we have our destination then, then to the party he said, lets move out! he pointed to where the flare was Eastward!

[Cory]

It s good to hear that you're alright, Cory stood up, We should get moving before more of those things come out, he held out his hand, Odds are we will have a better chance to survive if we're together.

[Aeron]

Complete and utter control he grinned as he kept walking I guess I could. he said as he sent the bird in the sky lets see what this place looks like shall we? he said grinning as he kept walking, the bird came back and screeched looks like there is a temple some ways that way he pointed North-East and a harbor of sorts which is a bit further that way he pointed South-east.

[World Information]

Map of Felarya ? Link (the group is currently near the Deluran Underground Base, Cory and star are halfway to the Giant Tree) (Safe Harbor is the name of a small settlement)

[Tazeel]

A Harbor? That s a good sign, we will likely be able to get both supplies and information there. Do you think we can make it before nightfall?

[Fanara]

Hum Fanara looked at the sky and guessed it was around 2 pm It doesn t seem likely, but we might make it it we hury. If worst comes to worst we can make camp

[Star]

Fine, She took the offered hand. she needed someone to lean on anyway Besides I m sure we ll be safer in your giant robot then wandering around on the ground. don t get the wrong idea though. I don t need your fucking help or anything... I just need to rest a minute. normally Micheal was around to help her through her recovery. But she was starting to think she wasn t on earth any more.

[Cory]

Cory led her to his Mobile Suit touchy aren't we he held her close sorry, but its necessary then stepped on the rope to pull them up you can stand behind the seat there he pointed to a spot behind the seat and sat in the seat himself. he closed the hatch and started up the Gundam well, off we go he gunned the thrusters and flew up into the air, and headed West

[Tazeel]

Well then since we don t need to investigate that flare anymore lets double time it to that harbor. Hopefully we won t run into anything but keep watch in any case. Aeron if you can keep the bird circling to give us some advanced warning it would be much appreciated.

Then reaching into his pack he pulled out a bundle of salted meat strips and tossed them to Aeron. Since you said you were hungry, you ve earned at least an early meal to be sure though you ll have to eat on the mo- cutting off abruptly cocking his head to the side listening intently. Do you hear that? It sounds big and it s coming right at us! Everyone get down NOW! He quickly ducked down into the underbrush as much as he could manage, though it would be hard to miss him with his gleaming silver scales in addition to his size but he had to try for all their sakes.

[Aeron]

He grabbed the food and walked casually to the brush and made his way next to the dragon he began taking off his armor and setting it in front of him "I'm not all THAT concerned after all I have a backup plan" he took his helmet he never wore and set it on the ground with the rest of the armor he sent his bird to fly up in the sky his hands began to give off the rusty maroon and purple haze.

[Fanara]

"What are you doing! Aren't you the least bit concerned about the thing flying towards us!" Fanara said as he dismounted. "Return!" as this was said Shirohara disappeared. He then ran to hide with the rest of the group

[Star]

she took up her position as instructed being sure to keep her pet out of the way so as not to burn the pilot or damage the inside of the robot as she looked around in amazement lance would love this! she said to no one in particular must be fucking japanese. only those fucking asians would build something like this hey what's that! she leaned over and pointed at something on the ground.

A flicker of something had caught her eye something that looked completely out of place in the greenery of the forest. It had looked almost metallic Get down there I wanna take a fucking look. Maybe its the fucking bastard that caused all this.

[Aeron]

Haha no, He said as the bones began to assemble and then a dragon was made, The flying thing has spotted us, He grinned as him and the reanimated dragon looked upwards, Should we attack it? I mean...its that thing or us, The dragon growled and a purple haze fell from its mouth.

[Cory]

well, it was Japan that initially developed them but, this one was made by Koran Defence Industries based in Canada then Cory looked at where the girl had pointed that does look unnatural he said as he went down to investigate showing no intention to attack

[Fanara]

Fanara held out his hand to stop Aeron hold on, I think we should wait a bit, It doesn t look hostile he stepped out of the brush and waved at it to show that they weren't going to attack

[Cory]

as Cory landed he saw someone come out and wave at them, they obviously weren t a threat. he opened the cockpit, stepped onto the ledge and waved back Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me where this place is

[Tazeel]

Giving both Aeron and Fanara an inquiring look promising questions later he began getting up stiffly. He was having a bit more difficulty hiding his exhaustion after having had a chance to rest a moment in the underbrush. Giving himself a quick shake and resettling his wings to steady himself he stepped out of the underbrush to have a look this oddity and the small human in its chest. Popping his helmet off and holding it in the crook of his right forelimb for a better view, the neck barding trailing from the helmet up to where it was secured to the base of his neck revealing a silvery mane extending from his head down to the base of his neck running under the armor. He gazed up curiously at the strange metal construct before him before calling up, We haven t the slightest idea where we are either. We were all dumped here rather unexpectedly ourselves though we are in fact on our way to getting that question answered. Drawing his tail across the base of his neck to pop the barding off so he could set the helmet down, he then rapped a claw on the foot of the Gundam before continuing, If you don t mind me asking what is this this strange metal contraption you're standing on?

[Cory]

Cory was completely taken aback by the Dragon and so acted as if someone else had spoken "well that's unfortunate" he said with some disappointment "might we join you so that we can look for the answer together?" He asked at the young man that had first spoken, then in response to the question he replied "this 'contraption' is called a Mobile Suit, and as you can see it is a giant humanoid mech"

[Star]

She poked her head out of the cockpit as everyone was talking and interrupted no... way! she exclaimed it's a real live fucking Dragon. her pet shot out of the cockpit. it needed some space before it burnt up all the oxygen in the cockpit. the fire dragon circled the area as star pushed cory out of the way. hey let me down i wanna get a closer look.

[Aeron]

He sighed as he killed his dragon and began putting his armor on after a bit he walked over to Tazeel a...mech? he asked with an eyebrow cocked never heard of it he looked it over sounds dangerous he grinned as he looked up at the two. Just then his bird came back to him it rested on his shoulder and settled in.

[Tazeel]

He sat down on his haunches and looked to Aeron, "I haven't heard of one either. It does look like it can do some damage though. Looking up again he took a closer look at stars little pet with surprise to see it was also a dragon. Well, I suppose I ought to be preening right now with all the attention dragons seem to be getting around here. Bone dragons, fire dragons, I wonder what ll be next. he said chuckling. Out of curiosity how did you turn your armor into a dragon anyway? Seems like you're mostly into the necromantic stuff not morphing objects.

[Aeron]

huh? OH!...well...uhm he chuckled a bit girls always called me the necROMANTIC one he laughed but seriously, this is dragon bone armor with the soul of the dragon bound to it therefore allowing me to summon it on or off of my body, this is the art of blight and death he smiled it never ceases to amaze he held his hand out and wiggled his fingers playfully as the purple and rusty maroon mist fell from it.

[Tazeel]

As he worked to comprehend the barrage of the nightmarish explanation horror showed vividly on his face. I have never heard of... dragon bone armor before, Shaking his head and taking in a deep breath he continued, Did you know this dragon? Is it a fitting punishment for a horrible crime? Is it merely an item you discovered? Or... well... though I suppose I will have to grow used to the idea whatever the explanation. I shouldn t really be surprised, nothing puts us above anything else so in accepting your skills I must accept this as well. At least it will serve us well, I will not allow this to flavor our relation, especially since we seem to be becoming quite fast friends.

[MasaomiKida]

He was sitting on the ground the whole time the odd group of people were talking, he of course was paying no attention to anything around him. He sat holding his head rocking back and forth trying to piece together all that had happened in the last few hours. First he chops a tree in half that should NOT be possible, THEN he get s attacked by a massive snake THING that has such strong scales that his blades simply bounce off. What IS this world he silently wondered to himself, Whatever it was, he had a feeling is was NOT going to be fun.

[Asmodues]

He romped around the forest while his datacores slowly filled themselves, taking in every detail of every rock, plant, stick, wherever it may be, it was being stored to be called upon in an instant.

[Cory]

Cory nearly fell off as Star shoved him aside HEY! I nearly fell! you want down? i ll get you down he had to stop himself from pushing her to make her fall down fine he grabbed the rope and held her like he did when they entered the Gundam Elevator to the bottom floor he said, trying to hold in the laughter as they went down

[Star]

The moment star was close enough to the ground she let go and jogged over to the dragon. staring up at it in amazement. Her own pet landing on her shoulder as she did so this is just way too fucking awesome. She pulled out her cellphone and held it up trying to get the dragon into the frame no ones going to fucking believe this. the flash went off as she took the picture.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel blinking and rubbing his eyes after the flash cursing and growling noisily all the while as he knocked Star on her ass with his tail. Dammit! What the heck was that for? Ugh I can still see that damn flash every time I blink. I would appreciate it if you did not do that to me again or I am going to show you the definition of pain! as he hung his tail blade over her chest pointedly, Flaming biped! For all your excitement I expected something besides an attempt to blind me!

[Star]

"Hey! What the hell was that for? I swear if you broke my phone you're getting me a fucking new one!. she picked it up off the ground checking it for damage. god you d think you never saw a fucking phone before. I was just taking your fucking picture to show the people back home see! she turned the phone and showed him the picture if i wanted to blind you... you d be blind with a singed black hole where your eye used to be.

[Tazeel]

Squinting at the tiny phone he is suitably surprised to see himself. Idly brushing some of his hair that was out of place for the picture he decides he looks suitably savage and is quite pleased with himself. I can honestly tell you that I have not in fact seen a, phone, before, you really should warn someone before rushing about flashing bright lights in their eyes. Mmmm my apologies for any harm I may have caused, so obviously unwarranted. Wherever did you get this lovely device, I must have one myself someday. If you would like I could pose for a few more pictures, I must do us dragons proper justice after all. I can also put my helmet on for some of them as well if you like, I ve always been told it makes me look handsomely savage though of course I would want some more without it to show off my mane to proper effect. How many pictures can it hold? A lot I hope.

[Fanara]

Fanara had been staring in awe at the mech when the bright flash brought him back to his senses can we stop with the chit chat and get moving. cause as i m sure you're all aware there are giant half-snakes out there that want to eat us

[*Nerva*]

"No! You'll never take me to hell you bastard, NEVER! A man yelled frantically running from what appeared to be a tall man in a long dark trench coat, bone colored skin, blood-red eyes, and hair as black as night slicked into spikes upon his head, In his hand a giant spear-like halberd, bright red with gold and black trim, a large emerald embedded in the medium between the blade and the handle.  
"why do they always have to run..." the man said with a long sigh. "I don't know but I kind of like it when they run, the chase is exhilarating, hehe" a ghostly female voice giggled, seemingly originating from the halberd.  
The running man stopped for a moment to look back for his pursuers. He was on a rooftop of a building about 10 stories up. Upon having no sight of them he took a few deep breaths and looked at himself, he could see through his hand as he inspected it. "I still can't believe, believe I'm dead...NO I will find a way back, my life can't end here!" the man yelled striking his knee. he then turned to continue on and find a way to escape only to be face to face with his pursuer.  
"why hello there, sir, so nice of you to stop after that biiiig looong run." the ghostly voice mocked. "well well well...about damn time" the man spat "Do you have any idea how much of a pain it is chasing someone up a building?" The running man looked at them visibly terrified.  
"wh-wh-what do you want from me!?" he cried out. "Oh don't give us that you worm! you know exactly what I am and why we're here" the man retorted "Its a shame I can t reap scum like you before you die naturally." the man motioned towards his prey twirling his seemingly possessed weapon idly as he did.  
The other man stepped backwards in response "No, please no! he begged "I know I've done some terrible things but- "but what?" he was cut off by his stalker. you think you can just repent and go somewhere happy after murdering, torturing...and raping your own damn kind?!" just then the scared man dropped to his Knees "quickly, Nerva, finish it before he changes...or don't, I haven t had a good fight in a while." The ghostly voice said, a light giggle thrown in at the end.  
"Please don't do this, please please please! I...I-I can change!" Nerva paused, his halberd held above his head, and an image of a young crying girl staring at him flashed through his mind. "...I can change..." she said in a soft, quiet, desperate voice. Just then in his hesitation the other man smirked and his eyes turned jet black, cornea and all. He moved forward quickly and gut-shotted Nerva sending him back a few feet."Why the hell did you freeze up like that? "You had your chance now you've gone and let him turn into a demon and tripled our workload you dolt!" the ghostly voice rang out at Nerva. "I thought you'd be excited to finally have some fun on the job Camilliea?" he retorted back at his weapon. "Oh I am, I just like having the chance to insult you" it giggled back. the man before them while they argued had begun to change becoming a grotesque figure not in any way a human now, its ethereal look as a spirit also gone. "if you two are done arguing, I'll be taking my leave now." it said, in a warped deep growl more then a voice. Then it began to run for the edge of the building. "you bastard!" Nerva spat, as he chased after the demon. It leaped off the building going into free fall, and Nerva followed without hesitation, he raised Camilliea as he began to close the gap, energy seeping out of the halberds tip, and then suddenly...everything was gone, no demon, no city, nothing, and the sun...it was glowing as if in mid day, though it had been late at night only seconds previously. "what in Hell?" Nerva said Looking around confused and then realized he was still falling, a forest below him. "shit..." was all he could say.

As the group was getting ready to leave a large spear-like halberd fell from the sky landing point up not more than 10 feet away from them with a resounding thud. Moments later yelling could be heard and what appeared to be a man fell from the sky landing and becoming impaled on the Halberd sliding down its entire shaft and hitting the ground, blood spurting out from his chest.

[*Keero*]

The sound of a hammer hitting an anvil fills the dim lit room "This metal doesn't want to be worked!"  
"Boy you are trying too hard, think of the hammer as an extension of your own body your movements should be powerful yet daint"  
"Shows what you know old man you don't need to use the hammer!" The sound of the hammer stops and the boy looks towards his tutor "I'm not as old as you think I am alright now hand me the hammer I will show you craftsmanship" the young boy hands the hammer to the man and gives him a look of disbelief. "What could you possibly do you never learned the old ways." "Just because I have the fires of the mountain embedded in my soul doesn't mean I don't know things." The man begins to strike the metal on the anvil with such force and grace that the metal begins to gain shape and structure, the boy stares intently as his master works diligently "See boy the trick is to imagine what you want to create and just... well do it." After an hour the man holds up a completed sword with fine details the hilt is in the shape of a mighty dragons wings with the look of a head embedded upon the blade breathing fire towards the tip.

"You see boy its all in your head, Imagination is your key to success with a forge." The boy is looking at the blade astounded wondering if maybe one day he too will have to skill to craft such beauty. "Do you want this blade?" The boys gaze quickly turns to his tutor "ummm... well uhh.. Yes!" "then it is yours..." the man quickly wipes the blade down with a rag giving it that extra shine before putting it into a specially made sheathe. "I... I don't know what to say..." The boys eyes fill with tears as he grabs the sheathed sword from his teachers grasp "Now boy why don't you run on home, but be careful that blade is extremely sharp." "Ye...Yes sir Keero" The boy quickly picks up some belongings and run out the door.

Keero Grabs his right arm and rubs it "Haven't done that in a while, now to finish those axe's for the guards" the man leaves his small house and walks towards a shed once inside he grabs two large chunks of Raw minerals then heads back inside. "Ok here we go one... Two...Three" The man closes his hands upon the minerals seemingly crushing them into nothing then in a moment he begins pulling his hands apart in between them a massive Axe with much beauty more than the sword from before begins forming in thin air. "*Heavy breathing* Heh seems I'm a little out of practice for this" At the moment he finishes his sentence there is a sudden massive earthquake that lasts a fraction of a second "What the fuck was that" Keero then opens his front door to see if a tree fell nearby only to realize his house is not where its supposed to be, it now lies in a forest with tree's much larger than where he used to be... "Where the Fuck am I?... Better yet HOW THE FUCK DID I GET HERE!?

[*Fright*]

He was sitting behind a group of sandbags dodging incoming fire every, now and then the gunners would reload and thats when he would advance, the time came he jumped up and aimed his MP40 at the gunners and opened fire he switched from one machine gun nest to the other he was counting the kills he had, grinning he hoped over a barricade and saw a French soldier scrambling to an American soldier the frenchie reached out to the soldier but fright stepped on his hands, his heavy mud and blood spattered boot smashing the mans bones with inhuman force, the man shouted in agony who!...wh-what are you? the man shouted and fright squatted now now... he said his german accent heavy this isnt a game for questions he turned and looked at the american soldier who was in his teens and leveled his MP40 with the boys face and opened fire, Fright stood licking the blood off his lips he turned to the french soldier and did the same, he moved over the back side of the post and slid down a hill he blinked for a second then hit the ground yet when he looked up he saw nothing that resembled France or the war zone, he looked around for a second hanging his submachine gun by his side, he began to walk to a smell that reminded him of tank factories back in germany, he kept walking until stumbling onto a group of people and a huge robot of sorts, he grabbed his MP40 and shouted Halt! who are you! French or German! he pointed his gun at them FRENCH OR GERMAN!? he shouted louder.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel broke off his unrelenting tirade at star at the sound of yelling from above. He turns just in time to see a man land on top of his own halberd running him through, flinching a little at the gruesome sight. "Unlucky bastard, I guess we all ought to count ourselves lucky to have appeared on ground level. I m curious as to how often this place snatches up people from other worlds. It does appear to do it in waves so we are likely to see others lost in this forest now. At this rate we'll have enough for our own colony." Just then yet another human dashed into view shouting something or the other about French and German whatever that was supposed to mean. "Neither, we are others who have been snatched from our respective worlds the same as you. Don't bother asking where we are because none of us have a clue. We are however, on our way to finding out if you care to join us." Then turning to the rest of the party, "Would one of you humans please go over and see if that poor sod had anything useful on him?"

[Nerva]

A man from the party began to walk over to the now impaled man on the ground. He gave a look of disgust at the sight of the halberd covered with a dark red blood.  
"Owww..."Nerva groaned as his head began to move.  
The man from the group was visibly taken aback, falling on his ass as he stumbled backwards. "uuhh...guys?...he's, I think he's still alive!"  
"Well of course he is!" a ghostly female voice stated matter-of-factly.  
"Jeez, what a drag.." Nerva says seemingly too calm as he begins to stand up, the shaft of the halberd running its full length through his chest while remaining stuck in the ground. As he finally frees himself of his, uncomfortable predicament a black flame ignites around his chest, sealing and healing his would-be wound as the blood he spilled also sets ablaze in black flame and evaporates. "Dammit Camilliea! Must you always be such a nuisance?" Nerva questioned, looking directly at his halberd. "Its not my fault you managed to land on me on the way down here you know!" a ghostly female voice snapped back at him seemingly coming from the halberd "besides you know that no wound I inflict on you is permanent anyways." "Yea yea, whatever... now then, where are we?" Nerva asked as he brushed himself off and pulled the halberd out from the ground, seemingly oblivious to the fact he had just been impaled moments before.  
" I don't know, why don't you ask handsome here?" Camilliea said, in a devilishly playful tone." Nerva looked over to face the man that was now on his ass and opened his mouth to ask just that when he noticed a rag-tag group of people, dragons, and...robots? "What in hell is going on? Was this all that damned demons doing?" Nerva said, seemingly talking to himself."You there! who are you where is this and why am I here?"

[Star]

Star was almost overwhelmed with everything that happened at once. The man falling from the sky and the german soldier. She was only taken aback by the fact that the fallen man was still alive.

no. she angrily exclaimed when the black fire ignited on the man no, no! NO!. black fire? BLACK FIRE!? I don t fucking think so!. FIRE... is this colour! her pet suddenly expanded to 3 times its size Fire is MINE!

[Tazeel]

Rolling his eyes and giving a quick sigh at stars obvious mental instability he placed a clawed hand on her shoulder, making sure to keep away from her fiery pet and tried to calm her down. Come now lady, it s nothing to get too excited about, the colour of it doesn t matter and I can assure you flames come in many different colours especially when magic is involved. You can not claim fire either because I assure you I can put out quite a scorcher myself. Now calm down because if you haven t noticed yet forests burn and those leaves are swaying mighty close to your pet.

[Keero]

Quickly gazing at the massive tree's around his smithy only one big thought comes to mind "oh my... New world... New minerals... New weapons, Armor... I think I can grow to like it here" At the moment of finishing his sentence he notices a very large rock from the corner of his eye "Oh helllllloooooo my pretty I wonder what I can find in you" Keero flashes a devilish smile as his hands begins to have a burning sensation, he then places his hands upon the rock and pulls them backwards very swiftly and nothing happens "hmmm whatever is in there is quite heavy... only thing left to do is power up..." Keero places his hands together and begins to chant in a language no other would know, the heat emanating from his body multiplies ten fold, the grass beneath him turns black, burnt to ash, he finishes his chant and then places his hands back upon the rock this time the rocks face begins to melt then once again he rips back his hands but this time a massive chunk of Greenish-blue ore comes flying out, the rock has a hole in it dripping molten rock towards the ground the hole is approximately 5 feet in diameter going straight into the middle, while huffing and puffing Keero speaks softly "Holy shit that was heavy. now my sweet what are you" pondering while staring at the raw mineral, he then grabs a rope and begins to drag the mineral towards his workshop he then opens the door walks in and closes it and he then yells "I AM GOING TO MAKE SUCH AWESOME THINGS WITH YOU!"

[Aeron]

Aeron stepped next to Tazeel um...Tazeel...I don t smell life on him he pointed at the soldier well I do but I don t he said with a bit of worry I can t even control the dead part of him, I ve never had this happen before... he said turning to the soldier who was walking close, a M43 helmet covered his hair and dark glasses paired with a gas mask to cover his face.

[Tazeel]

Surprised he gave the newcomer a closer look and tasted the air. Something did seem off about the newcomer, something he didn t like at all. Wait a moment there solder, let us see your face.

[Fright]

He came to a stop, under his mask a gave a devilish grin I'm sure you NEED to know what my face looks like yes? well if I show you it would mean nothing he said angrily his helmet dust cover swayed in the wind, he grabbed the helmet and threw it off, white hair shown and then he pulls off his goggles and blood red eyes were now shown as your friend said I m not entirely...alive he said grinning.

[Tazeel]

Raising one eyebrow he asked, Well how did you come about then? Rare to find an undead in control of his own being that still has a body for the most part. Typically it s only ghosts who retain their self control as most undead are raised as servants where independence is detrimental to their purpose.

[Fright]

See you d normally be correct...but I m an experiment, I m a super soldier made by a Nazi scientist and needless to say i m flawless he smiled taking a step forward I have abilities that I may use sometime here he said looking around

[Tazeel]

Well since you seem somewhat sound of mind, certainly more than some people here, at this glancing at star, You may as well come along. At least you likely won't eat anything so you won t stretch our supplies which are already spread far too thin. Then taking in the other new arrival who is in surprisingly good health for someone so recently impaled he made his introductions loud enough to include both of them since the man who went over to him before is too busy cowering to answer his questions. I am Captain Tazeel Bathorin of the Sarisa Guard, and welcome to the dangerous land of who the fuck knows where. I haven t the slightest clue as to why we are here but if we move on quickly we can likely get some answers early tomorrow.

[Fright]

"Sturmbannfuhrer Spencer Fright Klausen of the Schutzstaffel" he said giving a slight bow. "At your service" he said smiling.

[Star]

who you calling mentally unstable? she retorted. then turned to the soldier and for your information creepy little nazi man... the Germans lose. America kicks your ass and sends you Packing... oh... and hitler offs himself. so cram all your nazi bs.

[Fright]

Well aren't you just the ball of fury, he said walking over to her, I think I knew we were losing the war, it was fairly obvious when I realized that the fuhrer was a shitty military strategist. He stopped about 4 feet from her and looked her over, Ball of fire I see and smell, He grinned and turned from her walking away. I smell food and such that way he said pointing in the direction of the harbor

[Star]

His agreement with her shut her up rather fast. She wasn t used to people agreeing with her like that. Especially when she was being her usual bitchy self. Fine... well everyone seems to think there s something off that-away so is there a reason were sitting on our asses talking about it? lets move already. I d rather not be lunch for something. she turned and didn t wait for someone to agree with her and instead started walking off summoning her battle axe to hack through the underbrush.

[Fanara]

"I agree with her and as most of us already experienced, the locals are giant half-snakes bigger than that robot and they want to eat us" Fanara summoned Shirohara and followed Star, looking at the sky he noticed that an hour had passed "and we'd best hurry if we want to at least make the halfway point before nightfall"

[Nerva]

"Quite the rag-tag crew you've got here huh? well...we'd love to stay and chat but I have a job to do and places to be so Im outta this place...where ever it is." Nerva said, obvious critisim hanging in his voice. "Ralshaag!, get out here!" nerva shouted seemingly at nothing. suddenly a pool of black ooze started to spew from the ground and bubbled up into what appeared to be a portal, and what appeared to be a well dressed man walked threw smoking a pipe. "Well well well Nerva, where have you gone and stuck yourself this time? seems like Felarya if Im not mistaken. Raalshag said in a rather uninterested mood. "I don't care where it is I just want out, I still have a demon to kill that as we speak is proba-" he was cut off by Ralshaag. " now, now...the demon you were hunting has been taken care of by another reaper, one who doesn't get himself stuck in other dimensions." Raalshag said as he smiled."as a punishment for your inability to kill the demon and your incompetence that caused you to end up here...I think finding your own way out would be suitable." At this raalshag turned and stepped backinto the portal. "toodaloo." he said chuckling as we waved his fingers and the portal melted away.  
"Damn him all to hell!" Nerva shouted slamming a tree with enough force to visibly crack it enough where it threatened to fall over. "hehehe you're always getting yourself into trouble, when will you ever learn?" Camilliea said failing to restrain laughter. "Oh? and how is suddenly being put here unannounced my fault?" Nerva retorted shaking the Halberd back and forth a few times. "well we may as well tag along with them for now, don'tcha think?" Camilliea said, a slightly less playful tone in her voice. "I suppose, if what that dragon-rider said about giant half snakes living hear is true then numbers is probably a better option for now."  
"Well, I'm Nerva, Reaper of The Damned, and this, Is-" Nerva was cut off yet again. "I'm Camilliea, a pleasure to make your acquaintances." the ghostly voice resonated out of the Halberd.

[Taylor Caline] - Red shirt (only says this line.)

waitwaitwait... Felarya! he said in a panicked voice i ve only heard stories, but Felarya is suppose to be one of the most dangerous places in existence. and were stuck here! he was obviously freaking out now WE'RE DOOMED!

[Tazeel]

Tazeel walks over and whips the doomsayer in the back of the head with the flat side of his tail blade. The last thing we need right now is a bunch of doomsayers. If you are sure in your mind that you are doomed it will become a self fulfilling prophesy ensuring your failure. Whatever is out there we ll deal with it together.

[*Trebor*]

The night was cold and the air was crisp as Trebor ran through the dense forest locked on his prey "It's always fun to have a good fast food meal" He thought, his grey-ish fur lighting up only as the leaves moved about in the wind, his eyes red with blood-lusted fury, claws leaving scratch marks on the trees as he jumped about them catching up to his target. He was within range of his Prey when he decided it was time to strike, he jumped with full power "I've got you now!" he yelled, mouth wide open ready to snap down, and claws spread to make sure he'd catch his food, then at the moment he had nearly caught his target he landed head first into a tree with a loud thud. After a few minutes of pulsing pain Trebor got up and looked around the now new forest and how bright it was, "uh where did my food go?" he said out loud, "great now i gotta go look for it". After a few minutes of walking he heard the sounds of many footsteps heading somewhere. "hmm i wonder if anything here is as good as it is at home?" he thought happily with a smirk, and then proceeded to head towards the noise making sure to stay hidden.

[Cory]

Cory came to his senses when somebody screamed that they were doomed wait, what? after the dragon, the falling man who healed and the other dragon coming out of nowhere, he stopped paying attention, But that was over. He climbed back into his Gundam, the radar was going crazy with lifesign readings erm, guys? He said in a worried voice Theres a LOT of creatures coming our way. we need to move, NOW

just then a 100 foot Naga joined the group, grabbed multiple people, including MasaomiKida, and swallowed them whole, then going to grab some more.

He wasn t fast enough to warn them because it was already there, then as quick as lightning he pulled out his Beam Saber and sliced it in half just above the stomach.

[Tazeel]

GO GO GO! Get your rears in gear people. We ve got to get out of here, They're going to be coming at us extra hard to avenge that one so lets not stick around to give them the pleasure.

[Nerva]

"Aww, but thats no fun at all..." Camilliea stated sadly, the comment directed at the Silver dragon who said his name was Tazeel. "I don't understand why we can't just cut them open like that one."

"Now's Not the time or place Camilliea, we don't need all our comrades dying to these things right after we decided to travel with them." Nerva said with a disciplinary tone, seemingly ignoring the obvious threat closing in around the group. "Our best bet right now is to head out somewhere open at least so they can't hide in the trees, they'll be easy to beat if we can see them coming"

[Keero]

There is a sudden explosion relatively close "DAMNIT WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN" Keero yelled with such rage and anger it sounded as if he was right beside everyone, Keero then turns around only to notice a large tail sitting approximately 30 feet away from him "What in tarnation is that" Then at that moment there is small gurgling sound coming from keero's stomach "Hmmm I haven't had a good meal for a few days I wonder what this thing tastes like" Keero then picks up a Burnt piece of metal off the ground from where is house used to be and crushes it within his hands and softly states, "Grow some wings and fly" He then rips his hands apart and creates a massive double bladed axe between them then walks towards the tail with a little bit of a strut and heaves the axe into the air and brings it down upon the tail "Fooooood time" After removing the tail tip he quickly drags it over to a nice fire of his once existent house and begins to cook the tail.

[Trebor]

Trebor Watched as this huge unknown creature appeared seemingly from nowhere and was immediately cut in half by some unseen force. "Did I just see that? No that can't be right this is strange." He began to turn around when the smell of the unknown creatures blood reached his nose. He breathed in with a huge sniff and instantly turned back to the creature and ran full sprint towards it. He lunged at the already dead corpse and drove his jaw into it's body. He closed his eyes as the blood entered his mouth, "Oh my god I don't care what this is or where it came from it tastes pretty good" He smiled and continued to chomp on the dead corpse until he was satisfied, as soon as he had his fill he sat down by the creature and thought "wait isn't there a HUGE group of unknowns headed this way?, shit." He jumped up and started running in the opposite direction of the horde right past a group of random people and other things. He didn't bother to stop and ask what was going on he just wanted to avoid being killed by whatever was headed this way.

[Tazeel]

After watching a strange grey creature looking like a cross between a human and a grey wolf tearing into the naga his stomach began to rumble. Damned of a time to make me hungry you crazy beast. Once we re done with these creatures we re stopping for food because I m not walking one more mile with an empty stomach. At least we ought not have a lack of meat. My that wolf sure does look tasty as well though I wonder how some nicely fried naga would taste.

[Nerva]

What in deaths name was that? Nerva said shocked as an explosion sounded in the distance.  
as he looks behind him he can see smoke billowing from the ground in the distance. well I don t know about you guys but I d say that looks like a reasonable direction to head, lets just hope it heads to a clearing. Nerva yells to the group as he begins to jog in the direction of the smoke.

[Cory]

Cory stared in disgust as the beast chowed on the dead naga comeon guys, at least cook it first then his tummy rumbled that does look kinda good he looked at the radar, the creatures weren t coming any closer for the moment let my have a peace he came down from his Gundam, made a fire and took a chunk out of the naga, cooking it before chowing down. mmm, this is good stuff

[Tazeel]

Well then, if thats the case and you ve scared the rest of them off then it s time to dig in. He then padded over to the nagas side and hopped up digging his claws in for grip as he climbed up on top of it. Tearing both strips and chunks off, the strips naturally for bacon and tossing them off the side into a not so neat pile on the ground. Once he decided the pile was large enough he leaped off and did a gliding turn back down to the ground. Splitting the pile into two, one pile twice as large as the other, he also set the strips off to the side on a nearby rock for later. Torching the larger of the two piles with his fire he then proceeded to scarf it down hungrily. He paused between one of his bites to tell his oddly fascinated spectators that they could divide the rest of the meat up between themselves if they cook the strips all nice and crispy and save him some. After they came back with the strips he endeared them to help him strip his armor off so he could rest in comfort.

[Keero]

"Oh my sweet lord of unforgiving taste this is the best thing I have ever tasted! So long rice and bread!" Keero states as he continues to devour the naga tailpiece then hears footsteps and stops, looking around frantically he picked up the axe and lies in wait "Oh my oh my Looks like someones coming" Keero said softly to himself While then hiding behind a nearby remaining pillar of his house waiting for whatever was coming this way to get closer, A few moments pass and the footsteps stop whatever was coming is now here Keero Spins out from hiding and swings the axe with brutal force it would take one with amazing skill or strength to stop this swing.

[Nerva]

Look out! Camilliea Cried out as a giant axe was swung at Nerva from his right, he countered using Camilliea, lifting her up to stop the axe with unthinkable speed and immediately a blast of air shot out from the two weapons in a sort of shockwave. Well now, thats no way to greet someone now is it? Nerva says slyly as he moves Camilliea s head to the medium of the axe and its handle, and swings forcing the axe out of his would-be attackers hands.

[Keero]

Looking quickly to the left as the axe is thrown from his hand Keero then flips backwards grabbing a large chunk of ore and chants something inaudible.  
"Burning vengeance Heed my call" As he lands Keero then holds up both of his hands now wielding two Revolvers "Now I have a question... Where are we, Who are you, AND WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" Keero then point s both of his guns towards the unknown man showing no doubt in the fact that he will shoot to kill.

[Nerva]

Guns...cute. Camilliea says as she giggles quietly to herself. thats quite a neat trick you have there... Nerva says as he looks the man before him over. you're obviously not a normal human. As per your questions, we are in an alternate dimension apparently called Felarya, I am not your enemy, and I have no damn idea but i intend to find out while finding the answer to the same question. Now then, I m with a party of people and creatures working together to survive who all popped in here like you, and there are 100 foot long half-snakes trying to eat us. you can either join us, or try to fight them all off on your own, your choice really...and by the way, threatening a man with unloaded guns, is generally a bad idea. and with that Nerva began to jog back in the direction his party had been, hoping they hadn't all been eaten in his short absence.

[Keero]

Just as the man is turning to jog away Keero pulls the triggers making a slight Clicking sound "You're pretty observant... for a reaper, I always thought your kind was just doing what they're told all the time" Keero throws down the useless guns and begins to follow Nerva hoping there will be intelligent people to talk too for once, While jogging a short distance behind Nerva, Keero reaches out his hand and begin's removing the very durable scales from the side of the naga's tail "Hmm these would make a nice material for something..."he mutters quietly to himself."Hey how far do we have to go anyways?" Upon finishing his sentence while not paying attention he trips over some vines and falls right dab into the center of the group of Plane travellers enjoying that most heavenly and delicious naga meat. Still hungry from not finishing his own slab of meat from earlier his stomach rumbles again... "Why hello there don't mind me im just gonna take this meat here and." Before finishing he grabs a nice slab of roasted meat and begins to eat it with such speed you all but wonder... how is he not choking?

[Star]

something Exploded in the distance grabbing stars attention. she looked around trying to pinpoint the direction of the sound but it was gone Hey Dragon boy! she yelled up at Fanara you see anything from up there?

[fright]

He stood watching the group eat he moved over to Corey "hey, while I have the time to ask...what does food taste like?" he felt or rather he knew he sounded crazy but he was asking a question that he needed to know "how about water and such? you see...I never have had these things before and I'm just wondering" he looked at the meat till aeron walked next to him and sat down shaking his head.

[*Veshtarack kakrasht*]

Veshtarack charged the Enemy lines his assault blaster lighting up the stormy night. not that it needed it the ires from the wrecked tanks and artillery and other vehicles littering the field it didn t need much more light. the incoming orbital bombardment along with the ground based fire was making the battlefield bright enough as it was.

Die alliance scum. he yelled out at those falling to his fire. Krandonian and Human alike. Die you blue devils! this is what you get for defending the servants of the eighth.. he charged up the dual plasma cannons mounted on the backpack of his power armour. the holly seven guide my hand! the blasts slammed into a human tank detonating the kinetic rounds the humans were so fond of.

he saw some humans trying to escape the burning wreck. and drew his Katova knife. Dieeeeeeee! he yelled as he charged at the humans. he lept over some rubble using it for some extra leverage to gain a little more air. he saw the scared little human look up and scream as it saw its doom hurtling at it.

Veshtarack was suprised when it never connected and he instead hit the ground. he rolled and looked around a forest. Nikava kajak svet Rekongk Kakrasht Zesht van...Nikava kajak svet Rekongk Kakrasht Zesht van...Terrashka! tokov mebk kiy? command this is Leutenant Kakrasht come in... command this it Leutenant Kakrasht come in... damn it! where am i?

he looked around trying to get some sort of bearings. there was a single sun from what he could tell. he would have to wait for night to count its gods if this place had any. first order of business was find civilization and commandeer a radio to contact the Empire and arrange a pick up from whatever god forsaken rock he had ended up on.

he turned to a noise and was forced to look up the length of a scaly body to the head of what had just appeared out of the bush. Tera! Damn he bolted into the bush the thing was larger than a tahathock and looked to be twice as hungry. he had hunted one once when he was seven which had been no easy feet. the thing had killed half their party before they had taken it down and this thing was looking to be no picnic either.

he ducked behind some trees and armed his assault blaster and opened fire on the creature. it barely slowed it down Tera! Hek Mahakera! Damn! Die already!

[Fanara]

Fanara looked over his shoulder as something behind them exploded, it looked to be a house, wait, a House? then he saw a naga attack the group, which was swiftly killed, then he saw them all sit down to eat, then in response to Star he listed off what happened Well, A house exploded, A Naga attacked the group, They killed the Naga, And now they're eating it

[Cory]

Cory looked up at Fright with a questioning look Well, it tastes good. I don t know how else to describe it he took another bite of the naga meat

[Keero]

Keero finishes devouring his piece of naga meat and then decides to try and chat with the others "Well since I don't know anyone here Hello name is Keero I am an Azmadonian. My people look a lot like those humans... but most of my race has a special gift, Mine being the Fire of the Mountain, I have the ability to use my imagination to create anything I desire out of any material... Even flesh and blood" Keero looks around the camp eyeing all the different members of this party "A pleasure to make your acquaintance" Keero's gaze stops upon Fright "What, two reapers? What is going on here?!" Keero states without Hesitation.

[Fright]

He changed his look from Cory to Keero Reaper? he asked I'm no reaper if thats what your asking he snagged a piece of Naga meat and examined it for a second what does this stuff... he tilted his head do for you? he pulled down his gas mask to reveal sharp jagged metal teeth hmm...

[Tazeel]

He was curious as to what all this talk of reapers was about but after letting out an absolutely thunderous yawn making a few of the men in the clearing jump he settled his head down on his forelimbs and promptly fell asleep his sides bulging visibly from his gluttony. He would ask in the morning.

[*Malorien Lelsarth*]

There lies a place beyond the mortal plane's, a place where only darkness lies and nothing exists... But yet that nothing is also something for it is everything in this dimension. There is a creature so evil and dark that light itself fails to appear in its presence, this creature bears a name... Malorien Lelsarth, the Void Render.  
This plane this, void of existence as it is known, is his as well as everything inside, But a few years ago Malorien managed to suffer severe amnesia and forget who exactly who or what he was due to an unfortunate incident fighting the only thing he ever considered an wandered around mortals believing himself one of them, until one fateful day facing a man with the power to control...

Heavy breathing can be heard "Heh, you're the strongest guy I've ever fought so far." Malorien states cockily at a man wielding a spear before him. "Hahaha, You're just another pitiful mortal begging me to end his miserable life, and me being a just god, will answer your call!" the man raises his spear and readies to throw it at Malorien. At that moment Malorien seemingly disappears leaving an after image, only to reappear beside the man using his brass knuckled fist to quickly strike his opponent in the stomach. "Haha, you're pretty slow for a god." Malorien says with a slight chuckle. "You insolent fool, how dare you strike me!" the man spits back, then begins to glow a yellowish blue and creates a lightning bolt within his hand. "Oh now thats a flashy move you got there man." Malorien says, his voice full of sarcasm while giving his opponent a blank stare. "Now I will show you who truly is too slow!" the man throws his new weapon straight at Malorien with impossible to follow speed, Grabbing him and pulling him into a rock, pinning him there. "HUGHH! holy shit..." Malorien coughs out as he begins to spit out blood. "Do you see now mortal, you had no chance of defeating me... You should never have challenged me at all." the man says as he begins to laugh, then he generates another lightning bolt in his hand while he approaches Malorien and drives it into his other shoulder. "Grahhh! you mother fucker... that... hurts..." Malorien says through gasping breaths, his two chest wounds now bleeding profusely. "I swear man... as soon as I get out of these things I'm going to fucking kill you..." Malorien claims as his eyes getting heavier from blood loss. "HA HA HA! You fool, there's no getting out now! It will only be one more strike to end this... Try and sit still for me." The man asks Jokingly. The man then creates one last lightning bolt and stabs it straight for Maloriens heart.

Then just before impact the spear stops and an explosion of Dark energy surrounds Malorien as he lifts his head. His skin begins to crack and some sort of black light starts to seep from them, his eyes glowing an ominous yellow. "Oh my, I remember so much now... All of it's coming back..." Malorien says while beginning to laugh maniacally. "What is this?! how did you stop my attack?! What are you!?" The man states with worry and panic in his voice. Malorien then begins to walk away from the rock pulling the lightning bolts clean through himself leaving more holes for black light to seep from, he then removes his brass knuckles and, instead of dropping them he lets go and they are left suspended in midair, they begin to fall apart creating a small purplish portal in front of him where they once sat which he then reaches into pulling out a small blade. After inspecting the blade for a moment Malorien then stabs himself in the heart. The remaining bit of the blade is absorbed into his chest and then he breathes "Devour..." in nothing more than a whisper. Malorien proceeds to swing his right arm in a sword-like motion and there is an explosion of dark energy. as the explosion dissipates Malorien can be seen holding a massive sword nearly ten times larger than the one he pulled out previously. He then looks at the man now shaking before him. "hmmm Dare I go further and show you more of your own demise...?" Malorien then flashes a devilish smile as the man is clearly taken aback in shock from what's happened before him. The once Mortal man he was on the verge of killing is now exploding with power, the likes of which he had never seen or felt before. "Oh?, I'll take the silence as a yes then." Malorien then holds up the blade with one hand and head butt's the flat end of it shattering it in a similar manner as his brass knuckles, but only this time with much greater magnitude and energy. There is a blast of dark energy and, once the power resides Malorien can be seen standing motionless, wielding a scythe idly in one hand. He then takes a moment to revel in the glory of its dark, twisted beauty and then he turns his attention back at the self procalimed god before him.

"If I Cannot defeat you with sheer strength then... I Will Defeat you with speed!" the man yells violently as he shakes himself of the shack that had overcome him from the sudden chain of events. Generating another lightning bolt in his hand "Feel my thunderous wr-" the man is cut off as Malorien is no longer in front of him but is now roughly 50 feet behind him.  
"You had no chance once I released my Scythe... Just be glad I decided not to go any further." The man begins screaming in terror as the air around him fills with black and red slashes that are floating all around him. "NO THIS CANNOT BE!IT IS IMPOSSIBLE,IMPOSSIBLE! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED" The slashes then fly towards him and the once screaming man, is silent, A crater left where he once sat. Malorien begins to walk away from the newly formed hole in the ground and suddenly finds himself in a new Harbor like town. "Well What do we have here?" Malorien says questioningly as he dispels his Scythe and slides on a pair of brass knuckles identical to the ones he had before, now standing in the center of town with onlookers gazing in terror at this new thing here Malorien walks up to the nearest wall and leans to relax.

[Star]

there what? she turned around and started back down the path she had hacked through the forest who the hell said they could eat without me? she shouldered the battle axe and jogged back to the camp.

i hope you gluttons were planning to... then she saw what they were eating oh god.. now thats disgusting... nevermind... i think i ll pass... she turned away from the food in an effort to not vomit.

[Nerva]

As Nerva made it back to camp he noticed that everyone else had stopped to eat the recently slain naga. hmph, I forgot what a hassle it is, needing to eat to keep yourself alive. Nerva said with a short sigh. I wonder what it tastes like? Camilliea said jokingly to herself more than anyone else. then upon hearing Keero s comment towards the German soldier. he turned toward Keero and said, I take it you must have met a reaper before, since you know the signs. However though he might look similar, that's no reaper. a dead giveaway for you is that he has a gun. Camilliea let out a sound of distaste at the last word Nerva said. now then, if you all eating I would assume the creatures that were coming have decided to stop moving in this direc- Nerva cut himself off and his face went solemn. Nerva, is something wrong? Camilliea questioned. ...something else has come here...something that I m sure we re all going to wish hadn t...lets just hope we don t run into it.

[Vesh]

Vesh kept firing at the creature with his assault blaster while he charged the plasma cannons and readied to fire.. he just needed a shot. He lept at a tree and kicked off of it gaining even more air time. Being trained in the heavier gravity on Holy Katana this lighter gravity was much to his liking.

when he got as high as his jump was going to get him he aimed at the gaping maw that was obviously trying to eat him and fired. the creatures head exploded in plasma fire and blood he hit the ground as the thing crashed down next to him.

this world, he said in distinct Kratnen might prove to be entertaining after all. now that he was more or less safe for the moment it was time to do some environmental scans. the life sign scans were through the roof. it was obvious that the Native fauna was of a similar size to the thing he had just killed and some of the plt life was showing some unusual signatures as well.

the air on the other hand... didn t look to be suitable for Kratnen life it was more akin to what was normally found on human ships. this wasn t good. he would have to search out some replacement for the chemical additive he needed to live.

his directional scanners didn t seem to be working overly well so instead he used the survival training he had picked up while on his hunt and started south to see what there was to find.

[Fright]

Hey! just cause I have a gun doesn't mean anything! he growled then bones began to snap and his figure began to change form as he became a mixed version between Hydralisk and a Dragon his mouth unhinged and thousands of teeth were shown i am...Fright...and fear in its entire being. he said the voice groggy and dark.

[Keero]

Haha nice looking face you got there Fright but I have seen scarier things on my homeworld Keero said with a slight chuckle Not to mention something else came into this world just a moment ago... I can feel its dark presence and honestly I don t like the feel of it one bit Keero gains a worried look for a moment but it passes, Lets just hope whatever it is, it wont want to chow down on us like probably everything else in this god forsaken world Keero states with much confidence.  
[Fright]

Blehg, well poo to you too he said changing forms to look exactly like Keero "oohhh man!" he grinned as he rubbed it into Keero s face for a moment then changed back to his original human form "sounds like Nerva and I have one thing in common...we laugh at you guys as you have to eat to survive, I dont need to even breathe he stuck out his tongue I never knew being dead would be THIS much fun, I never knew the living needed so much to continue living" he laughed as he slid over to Nerva "by the way...I can copy you too..and him...and him...and her...and him...and over there" he grinned and stood back.

[Nerva]

Nerva did little more than raise an eyebrow as Fright shapeshifted into a monstrous form and then shortly after changed to look just like Keero. "A skill like that could prove useful on a planet like this, does it have any other functions? could you understand or speak in a different tongue were you to take the form of a creature that spoke it?" Nerva questioned, seemingly pondering a few potential plans involving that kind of power in such an unfamiliar place.  
"I don't care what you can and can't turn into, as long as you don't try to turn into Nerva, otherwise I'll cut out whatever makes you tick and drag it into tartarus!" Camilliea said haughtily, vibrating in Nerva s hand seemingly of her own accord. "My apologies, she's very...possesive, to put it lightly." Nerva said with a hint of irritation.

[fright]

"I do and can understand any language spoken anywhere and anytime" he grinned as he looked at Camilliea "to put it simply madame you would have to do a lot more than cut me to kill me, have you heard of nanotechnology? not only would I repair I also lost all ability to sense fear or pain" he grinned "a simple cut or complicated gash...would be of mere uselessness" he laughed crossing his arms over his chest.

[Nerva]

"Oh you think I'm ju-" Camilliea started but was cut off, for a change by Nerva. "I'm glad to hear that, you will prove very useful to the group indeed...and as for her, a simple "gash" is NOT what she had in mind. Think fire, brimstone, and an eternity of slavery after being ripped from that body and tossed into a place that would make a warzone look like a flower garden." Nerva said in an almost scary matter-of-fact tone. his face displaying not the slightest hint of kid or exaggeration. "...But I digress, I'd rather drop this topic before things get out of hand. We have enough things trying to kill us out here as it is, adding to that isn't going to help anyone, is it Camilliea?" Nerva said shaking his halberd once more.. "...I guess, but my statement still stands, if anything happens, he started it!"

[Cory]

after all that has happened today nothing would phase Cory anymore, not the shapeshifter or the talking weapon. as he finished eating Cory went back into his gundam and looked at the radar, the dots were moving again. Hey guys. the creatures out there started moving again, we should get moving like Now as he said this he powered up the main systems

[Fanara]

as Fanara was heading back to the group he sensed an evil disturbance in the magic of Felarya whoa guys, i just sensed something evil in the magic of this place then he looked up at Cory You heard him, Lets Move!

just then 2 people popped out of the stomach of the naga pushing ahead of them the lower half of MasaomiKida

poor Masa are you two alright, come on we need to hurry

[Keero]

Well obviously something is out in the woods and we need to go somewhere we hope is safe but probably isn't knowing we aren't annnnyyywwhere near our home world s and we are all probably going to die anyways... Meh lets go.

[Malorien]

Malorien quickly gazes around the harbor town everyone seems to be avoiding him hmph fucking mortals think they are so high and mighty Malorien then feels a presence of someone he hasn't seen in a very long time. Oh my what have you gotten yourself into this time you fool. Malorien then begins stretching his arms and legs like he s getting ready for an exercise, thinking to himself I m waiting...

[Tazeel]

Tazeel, oblivious, is still sleeping in the shadow of the naga s tail as the group begins packing to move out. Even in his short time asleep he seems to have grown another foot in length and half that in height. Despite the implausibility of it the group begins to drift off into the underbrush without him. Likely assuming he was taking up the rear, stuffed as he was when they last saw him and likely waddling along with great difficulty. Taylor, trailing at the back of the group decided not to disabuse them of the notion, his head still sore from the earlier blow Tazeel had delivered to him.

[Cory/Environment/Fanara]

Turning back Cory noticed that Tazeel was sleeping, so he poked the dragon Hey Tazeel, get up, everyones moving out not getting a response he picked up the dragon and followed the group

The group headed SouthEast (which is actually East) and, luckily enough, didn t encounter anymore of Felarya s giant creatures.

Having walked for 5 hours they reached the halfway point between the Deluran Underground Base and Safe Harbour as the sun set in the West (which is actually SouthWest)  
[the time is about 8:00 pm]

Alright, thats enough for today Fanara said as he dismounted Shirohara lets set up camp. I don t think that anything will attack us in our sleep he looked around at the unfamiliar forest but we should set up a watch just in case

[Nerva]

I can keep watch for us. Nerva said turning to Fanara. After all, I don t sleep so I won t suffer for it like the rest of you. With that Nerva went over to a nearby tree and sat down, leaning against it And lifted up a small container hung from a chain on his side. From it he produced a Book with a Jet black cover and a lock on the side, he slid a finger over the lock and it clicked, opening and allowing him to open the book and begin to read.

[Fright]

"I can stay up as well, sleep is useless to my body so ill stay up with Nerva and Camilliea" he said giving a grin in their direction and he changed into his Fright form and began walking around the camp his huge sword like forearms moving him forward as he walked over to Nerva and changed back to his normal form "what's that?" he pointed at the book his eyebrow raised.

[Nerva]

To put it in laymans terms Nerva began. It s a book...well more a list, of people whose souls are to be shuffled to the afterlife. I m checking to see if that poor guy MasaomiKida s name appeared in it, to see whether this world follows the same principles of life and death as everywhere else. He finished, a solemn look upon his face as he looked back down at his book, slowly flipping through pages.

[Keero]

Well as it so happens I myself also don t need to sleep and honestly the only reason I eat is to enjoy the flavor of the food Keero then removed his shirt to reveal a mark on his chest that resembles a demon s face scorching red with immense heat emanating from it This... This is the Fire of the Mountains... In other words, the real me. Keero said with a blank expression on his face completely lost in thought, a slight humming noise is heard from his chest as he becomes silent in a meditative like state.

[Fright (civilian wear)]

woah, look at this he set his pack down and took off his field jacket then pulled off his black shirt to show his scar that went from his upper sternum to his lower intestines the scar was stapled shut this is the best part he pulled out 4 or 5 staples and then pulled his skin apart to show them a titanium heart that had artificial veins his ribs were also titanium same with all the other bones in his body works out quite well actually he said with a smile.

[Tazeel]

Finally waking up after their long trek all of which he spent asleep in the gundams hand and managing to grow yet another foot over the course of the trip. He had opened an eye once during the trip but decided it wasn t worth waking up for yet more walking, especially with a full belly. If humans get to ride things to avoid walking all the time it s only just that he gets to do the same. Seeing the sleeping forms of a majority of the party he got up as quietly as possible and stretched out his stiff body. He looked over to see who was on watch just in time to see Fright showing off his heart and pads over to inspect it. My you are a strange little creature Fright. How much of you is still flesh and how much metal? What did they do with your mind to remove the necessities of feeding it and resting it? He asked and as he settled himself down beside them he noticed they looked smaller than usual though he dismissed it as a trick of the light. Humans have always looked overly small to him anyway.

[Fright]

well I'm about a 90% to 10% ratio on metal to flesh as for my mind its actually a combination of AI but this leads to split personalities and such he shrugged and a BAD BAD case of bipolar disorder he laughed and opened up his pack and pulled out his civilian clothing he walked behind a tree and got dressed then he walked back to the group much better he grinned.

[Tazeel]

Seeing Fright getting dressed reminded him of his armor. He looked over to where he had awoken but didn t see it. Getting up he started searching worriedly about the rest of the camp, it seems his armor had been left behind in the move and he comes back to settle down next to them looking dejected. Did any of you happen to see my armor? I can't find it anywhere, there is going to be hell to pay if it was left behind. Dragon sized armor is not cheap.

[Cory]

Cory was coming back for eating and overheard Tazeel asking about his armor. CRAP! Hey, sorry Tazeel. I knew i forgot something when we left then before Tazeel could hurt him but don t worry, I m going back to go get it right now he dashed to his Gundam and took off heading back West. after 15 minutes he reached the spot where they killed the Naga, thankfully he had marked the spot on his radar or he wouldn t have found it, it looked like all of the pieces of armor were still there, then he pulled out the large flag he carried for ceremonial purposes, gathered the armor onto it and tied it together. After all that was done he took off again, making sure he had the armor this time, and flew back to the camp (he was gone for 45 minutes)

[Tazeel]

My, by how he ran off you d think he thought I was going to eat him. I suppose putting the scare in him will help him remember next time. He continued his small talk with the others on watch.

[Cory]

Right before Cory landed he saw a creature that resembled an Antelope here s your armor Tazeel he said as he set the armor down

[Nerva]

"It seems like you're getting bigger at quite the pace there Tazeel, is that normal where you come from? I'm not even sure your armor will fit you any more." Nerva said without looking up from his book.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel glanced over himself curiously, looking between himself and Nerva. This does seem most unusual. Let me see that helmet. Holding the helmet up to his head it looks almost like a childs helm. I shouldn t have grown this far for a good month at least if not more. It is nearly time for me to be heading into a growth spurt but this is a little excessive. I have never seen even the largest of dragons grow this fast, It must have been that naga meat. I don t usually sleep so heavily after a meal either, now that I think about it. Then giving his armor a sad nudge with his nose, I suppose this is useless now, I ve grown too much for even a master smith to make this fit without a lot more steel to refit it. Even then it would probably look a mess, there's only so far you can modify an armor before needing a new set forged.

[Keero]

Suddenly Keero bursts into flames the fire is not hot yet there is immense power coming from it, then after just a moment Keero's flames die down but he is no longer there all that remains is a pile of ash. From the ash a Giant hand emerges approximately 15 feet tall pointing its palm to the sky with the fingers slightly clenched but there is still room on the hand for things to be placed "Place your armor upon my palm and the naga scales to my left." A Demonic voice states in a tone filled with anger and rage "All things can be reforged and remade, your armor is no exception." the voice claims "Quickly now before I lose my temper with you." The fingers loosen up just a bit allowing for all the adequate room required for Tazeel's armor and the pile of scales.

[Nerva]

Nerva slams his book closed and tucks it away with one arm while reading Camilliea with the other as he see s a giant blast of fire followed by a demonic hand where Keero once stood. Upon hearing the Forger s voice he calms down a bit and slowly lowers Camilliea, but maintains a firm grip. What in gods name did you just do? Give us some warning next time you want to turn into a giant hand with a light show! we may have to move camp now since i m sure whatever is out in the woods probably saw that. Nerva says a look of sheer irritation written all over his face.

[Fanara]

Fanara had been meditating, searching the magic for answers, when the hand came out of the ground, after a while he said Calm down, This area is safe for now. he then got up and walked over to them Felarya, as this Plain is called, Is surrounded by a Dimensional Rift then he looked up at the night sky, noting its two moons and because of that the sky changes daily

[Tazeel]

Flaming bipeds and their flashy, blinding lights, Tazeel muttered as he rubbed his eyes from the sudden flare of light and fire. Warn me before you do that in the dead of night. My eyes are sensitive at the best of times and were well adjusted thank you very much. Damn I can barely see at all in this blackness now! Just because you're all creepy undead things and the like doesn t mean I get to bypass as those biological limitations as well you know. Tazeel fumbled around blinking repeatedly while attempting to grab the requested materials, the process speeding up as his eyes readjust. Alright there you go, I hope you know what you re doing. Tazeel said, settling down anxiously to watch.

[Fright]

Ooh interesting he said watching the current events as much as I agree with Nerva I think those of us awake could fight off whatever heads this way he shrugged and moved to Nerva and whispered especially us then laughed as he watched Keero.

[Nerva]

Nerva lets out a long sigh "well I suppose you're right, and Fanara says this place is safe for now." He then begins helping the others gather up and place Tazeel's armor onto the palm of the giant hand where Keero once sat."when you're done with that, I have a favor to ask of you keero."

[Keero]

Upon the required material's making contact with the hand it clenches, a crunching and grinding noise is heard as the gear is melted down within Keero's grasp "Melted down becoming one, reforged into something new." Suddenly the hands grasp opens up again with a fire ball around 10 feet in diameter swirls above the color changes from Bright orange to a blue with silver mixed within, after but a moment the ball settles down upon the hand and dies down "The reforging is complete." now within the hand lies a Metallic silver armor with a beautiful blue trim, the armor has been modified to adjust up to 15 feet in size to fit the growing dragon the hand then places the armor on the ground in front of itself before jutting straight up and becoming aflame once more this time after the flames die down Keero is standing amidst the charred grounds panting "Woah... Havent done that in awhile." Keero laughs afterwards before falling over backwards still slightly chuckling, he then looks up and gives Nerva a funny look What do ya need Govna?

[Nerva]

Nerva walks over to a nearby tree and Snaps off a few branches then walks over to Keero, holding them out to him. "If its not too much trouble do you think you can forge this into a harp? I obviously won't be able to get my own from home in a while...haha"

[Keero]

Well easily actually the only hard part will be making the strings got any materials for that? while grabbing the sticks from Nerva.

[Nerva]

Nerva walks over and grabs an Axe from near one of the sleeping men in the group "I'm sure he won't miss this." he says with a slight smirk "will this do?" Nerva says as he breaks off the head of the axe while walking back over to Keero.

[Star]

Show off. She muttered to no one in particular. Sure she couldn t turn herself into fire or forge metal. Like Keero could but she could have mimicked the showmanship. She silently glared at everyone. With every addition they gained she didn t want to be apart of this group.

A group only had so much room for Ego, and as friendly as this group was acting at some point it would break down because of personality conflicts without decent leadership and from what she could tell decisions were being based on committee vote. They needed a leader, but as much as she liked bossing people around she knew she was no leader she was too hot-headed and impulsive for that.

Her stomach audibly growled. She was starving... but there was no way she was eating that meat not after she heard what it was doing to the dragon. She only had the one pair of clothes they were tight to begin with. She didn t need to outgrow them and have nothing to wear.

She was also concerned about an earlier comment someone had made about something arriving they didn t want to encounter. That really made her worry. Giant nagas where one thing... with this group they didn t stand a chance... but if something had one of their party that concerned she was definitely concerned as well. she would have to wait and see what happened next.

[Vesh]

As night fell he looked up at the sky... so far this planet had two gods... it was a good omen in his eyes. multiple gods were always a good omen. unless it was Eight. eight was a very bad omen. In the fading light he switched his visor to night vision, and things cleared up considerably when he did. the local fauna appeared to be mostly stationary which likely meant the planet was going to sleep but he was wide awake. Kratnen days were longer than average so he wasn t even close to be ready to sleep.

he checked his scanners again... so far no sign of a replacement for his breathing supply. if he conserved his supply he could probably make it last almost two kratnen days. but he wasn t going to sit around for two days and wait to die. he would find a replacement or die trying... or the seven willing die in honourable battle.

[Tazeel]

My, This armor is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I ll be the envy of every dragon back home. I doubt even lord Lunus himself has a finer set of armor. He said as he picked it up piece by piece examining every detail. I can t wait to wear it, will you help me put it on?

[Nerva]

beautiful is one thing, lets just hope it can protect you as well. Nerva said as he walked over, leaving Keero to his work while he began to help Tazeel put the Armor on. A silver scaled beast wearing the blue scales of another beast, Ha it is quite the sight to see indeed. Nerva said as he finished and took a step back to get a better look at the now armor clad dragon.

[Keero]

Takes the Axe head then thinks for a moment... "Oh ya... Strings on a harp are usually metal arent they... Heh" Then takes the axe head and Crushes it in his hands then in split second he opens them again having multiple metal strings to fit on a harp which he then tosses to the ground. "Ok here comes the hardest part I have to get the heat just right or BOOM fire... EVERYWHERE." Keero then takes the wood and begins crushing it ever so slowly making sure not to make a mistake, without a skip of a beat Keero opens his hands revealing a tiny black ball of heat his eyes have become white no color is seen, The humming noise from his chest is heard once again... Meditation, the amount of focus he requires to forge wood Suddenly the black ball disappears nothing is seen in his hand but yet heat can still be felt "Within his meditation Keero says calmly "Throw the Strings within the crystal flame"

[Nerva]

Nerva walks back over to Keero and kneels down, picking up the strings on the ground and carefully placing them into the flames in Keero s hand, surprised to find that they didn t emanate much heat at all.

[Keero]

The strings become added to the Crystal Flame seemingly becoming invisible. The humming noise returns but more intense. The white that Keero's eyes used to be Turns a Molten Orange color with no Iris, a few minutes pass and a Harp appears seemingly out of thin air the humming noise stops and Keero's eyes return to normal, Then Keero takes in a long breath that sounded very required "Oh ya heres your harp and note to self don't forget to breathe" Keero starts Coughing like he was choking he then places the harp on the ground before falling back once again gasping for breathe.

[Tazeel]

In the time Keero spent building the harp he was flexing and testing his armor. It feels so much lighter than my old set. I can move so easily in it, no restrictions to my mobility at all. I didn t even know armor could be fitted so perfectly, it s so comfortable I could probably sleep in it. Thank you Keero, you truly are a master. I don t know how I can ever repay you. Even my full hoard back home would not be enough.

[Nerva]

As Nerva took the new harp from Keero, he gave him a smile and a nod and sat back down at the tree he had rested upon previously, after plucking at the strings for a moment he started to play a slow soft tune. Camilliea then, began to sing.

"Crimson lights, the sky, the birds still asleep.  
Like a dream, it shines, from heaven's safe keep.  
Childrens songs, we sung, as soft as the breeze.  
Endless fields, our home, I long for those days.

I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face.  
I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul, colored by love.  
See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die, down below I burn in the basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky, Watching me, watching you.

Silent black, the dawn, and time tell its tale.  
Darkened blood, it flows, the forest receives.  
Look within, the dark, as deep as you dare.  
There inside, you find, destruction you seek.

I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face.  
I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul, colored by blood.  
See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die, down below I burn in the basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky, Watching me, watching you, watching me.

As they finished Nerva allowed the last note to carry into the night. "I'm glad you haven't lost your touch Nerva" Camilliea giggled. "And you as well, Camilliea." Nerva said, an almost sad smile on his face as he stared at the halberd leaned against the tree beside him.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel left off his inspection of his new armor to sway in time with the music, wings outstretched wholly taken in by the music, eyes closed. As the song ends Tazeel opens his eyes, You have a beautiful voice there, Camilliea was it? That harp was lovely as well Nerva, my compliments. I could listen to that all night and not tire of it. Would you be so kind as to play it again?

[Fright]

He watched the group from a short distance he was sitting on a stump a little confused Das ist musik? (that is music?) he asked for a moment watching the group listen to the music he inspected them closely warum? (why?) he crossed his arms around his chest.

[Keero]

Keero sits back up having finally caught his breath. My my I never would have thought you had such skill with an instrument there Reaper. Keero s gaze turns over to Nerva, But something is off his eyes have become white again no iris to be seen Hmm everything seems off my vision isn't normal... everything is... Red... and fiery. Keero covers his face with his hands and mutters something about how releasing partially would cause damage to the body but he didn't think it would be so bad, Keero s Mood goes from happy to angry in an instant as fire builds in his eyes and he jumps up AHHHH HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME. Keero s hands jolt to his sides as pools of lava appear beside him, Suddenly two pieces of rock come flying up out of the ground into his hands which he then smashes together in his hands a split second later he pulls his hands apart and a Glowing Red battle axe spewing fire from the Skull on the back side, The sound of humming has returned once again this time with such intensity that it could not be normal Must Kill GRAHHH! Keero then runs off into the woods towards the north, the fire from his axe can be seen for a moment before its out of range, he was moving extremely fast.

[Tazeel]

Well that was... disturbing. I had best go after him, he has a strong scent so he should be easy enough to follow. Stay and guard the rest of them Nerva, hopefully we will be back shortly. If not... well if you're a reaper I m sure you ll know. With that Tazeel dashed into the underbrush after Keero.

[Nerva]

Well, that ruined a perfectly good night...I certainly hope those two will be ok. Nerva said with a long sigh. are you sure we shouldn t go after them? Camilliea said sounding a bit anxious. No, Tazeel asked us to stay and protect the camp, he s obviously confident enough in himself that he can handle it. Nerva said in a calm tone. I just hope they make it back before sunrise, I never did get to thank Keero for this Harp...

[Malorien]

A few moments ago...

"What the fuck is that pillar of light in the forest... Better yet what is letting off that ridiculous amount of power. Oh my oh my it looks and feels so tasty" At that Malorien Cracks a Devilish smile and begins to walk towards the pillar while the remaining towns folk are freaking out from the pillar that has dissipated.

[Environment]

The wind has become Crisp chilled with the late night only one of the two moons is visible through the overcast.

[Star]

Star Bolted after the Dragon.. if someone with that much control over fire was going out of control they would need her help. Fire was her Element after all and her control of it was absolute.. though the mental effort was another story.. but she didn t worry about that right now.

Tazeel!. she called out wait up! [Tazeel]

Hearing the call Tazeel turns around. Seeing Star he rolls his eyes and rumbles sounding most displeased. If you re going to insist on coming along I ll have to carry you. Grab on somewhere convenient and try not to fall off.

Tazeel never noticed but there is a convenient indent at the base of his neck on the armor that would work fine as a saddle for a human sized individual.

[Star]

Gladly. She looked him over and noticed the ridge at the base of his neck. She rushed over to Tazeel and grabbing scales and bits of armour climbed up and settled herself. Alright Taz, she grinned while summoning her own battle axe lets go catch us a rogue fire user!

[Tazeel]

The moment Star was ready he dashed off at a full sprint. It would be a bumpy ride but that couldn t be helped. A few minutes later when they were still hunting him Tazeel began to wonder just how fast this bastard was. There s no way a human should be able to outpace a Dragon even on the ground. As fast as Tazeel is, he isn t built for marathon long runs on the ground especially with a passenger, he hoped it wouldn t be too long before they found him or he wouldn t be able to keep this punishing pace up. Then suddenly he spots the flame of Keero s axe, no more than a few hundred meters away. Giving an extra burst of speed, pumping his wings to help push himself forward he closed the distance in the blink of an eye.

[Keero]

Tazeel closes in on Keero who is standing perfectly still, Dripping with an ooze that is slowly eating away at his clothes and axe the fire spewing forth dies down. Approximately 15 yards away from Keero lies the corpse of a dead naga roughly 75 feet in height, half of its tail removed from the look of multiple swings of an axe, a hole the size of a person bursting from its stomach, Keero turns around dropping the axe in the process to face Tazeel and Star and begins to laugh then said Heh I guess... I over did it huh. The fire in his eyes is gone, they have mostly returned to normal and a second later his body bursts into flames as he collapses onto the ground where he becomes extinguished and is completely out cold.

[Tazeel]

Skidding to a stop, claws dragging painfully on the ground, Tazeel stood gaping at the sight before him. A 75 foot naga... all by yourself. Remind me never to make you anger- Cutting off abruptly at the flash of flame engulfing Keero. God DAMN FUCKING BIPEDS AND THEIR LIGHTS! Tazeel cursed bitterly rearing up, foreclaws covering his eyes and tossing star off his back with the violent motion. Tazeel fell to the ground, roaring in agony, he tucked his head down under his right wing and began groaning pitifully.

[Fright]

He watched some of the group run into the forest he turned to Nerva am I the only one who really doesn't care? he laughed as he looked into the forest whatever, maybe they will come back he shrugged still a bit distant from Nerva

[Star]

woah! star exclaimed as she was flung from Tazeel s back Carefull! Passenger here! she picked herself up from where she had landed in the bush and snapped her fingers calling her orb to her. so we come all this way only to find him burned out. great... now I know he s all show. can t even keep control of his flame.

she walked over to him and nudged him with one of her combat boots, waited a moment and nudged a little harder. He s out cold taz... now what?

[Tazeel]

I m going to sit here feeling sorry for myself while you strap him to my back. Then we re heading back to camp.

[Keero]

While out cold Keero begins to mumble The Fires of the Mountain are ever burning, None will ever quench its thirst for destruction. At that Keero lights aflame once more this time rising to his feet the demon face on his chest humming with immense force his eyes have reverted to the Molten orange he looks over to star the mark begins burning hotter and hotter. You control fire... As do I, What say you and I BURN THIS ENTIRE FOREST TO THE GROUND HAHAHAHAHA. At that Keero bursts into massive flames And by entire I mean lets start by scorching that Dragon to a crisp. The mark on Keero s chest begins to morph and change, horns begin to grow from his skull, his back begins to bubble and wings spurt out spewing lava onto the ground, the lava gathers and rises to his hand forming into a Glaive. Then he chants out Destruction and Doom are things I bring let my anger be known to all who oppose. the Glaive begins to glow emitting heat just like the markings on his chest. Now then Shall we Star?

[Tazeel]

Star... He whispered, backing away.

[Star]

as tempting as it is to lose oneself in the flames, I think not. she re-summoned her battle axe and planted it firmly in the ground to use it as a channel you... you're done. and with that she took a deep breath and began usurping his flames drawing them from him to her and forcing the fire into the form of a phoenix this time, the more benevolent form of fire rather than the destructive dragon form.

[Keero]

Keero Scowls at the poor decision making of Star Wrong choice shakes his head from left to right before dashing wildly at Star having no true strategic movements making it incredibly hard to read what he s going to do. coming from the right side he goes in for a slash attack before bursting into ash and reappearing on her left side punching Star in the face.

[Tazeel]

Seeing Keero distracted he took his chance and lept onto Keero s back clamping his claws around his head. I don t want to kill you Keero, luckily killing isn t my specialty. as a bright pure white glow began to grow from beneath his claws. He began the contest of wills to bind the outflow of power from the symbol on his chest and heal Keero s broken mind. As he worked his magic he was horrified at the wreckage before him. Keero was unfixable but he could be contained at least for a little while and brought back to his normal self with a tug here and a twist there. Doing so would be easier said than done and he would have avoid being separated from Keero to manage it without killing him. STAR! Shake it off! I need you to do what you can to contain him while I work!

[Star]

She forced her rage in check, the phoenix almost shifting into a dragon. she would have to release it soon but for now she would have to hang on. She sent the phoenix into the air to prevent the forest from lighting ablaze but there was no way anything that could see didn t see it at this point the contained flame she was pulling from him was forcing it to grow and grow towering above anything she had seen so far.

i ve got the fucking flame.. just work faster i can t do this all goddamn day. The rage from the flame was leaking through her voice, part of her wanted to blow the whole forest to kingdom come but she was holding it back for the moment... she just didn t know how long she could hold it for.

[Keero]

Tazeel s continuous struggle to contain Keero s true form from coming forth revealed to him just what might come forth. Do you like what you see Dragon Keero s voice is going deeper and deeper into rage and anger Its been far too long since I ve been able to have fun like this. Keero s eyes go from Molter Orange to a Glowing Blue, Immense heat then Ripple s from Keero s body leaving burn marks on Tazeel Oh and you Star you can't contain the living flame... Good luck though. At that Keero smiles his normal teeth now sharp and pointed.

[Tazeel]

You ve got quite the ego there Keero. You ought to give me lessons some time. He was almost done. With a last flick of his mind Keero quite slowly started turning back into his human form, going limp and motionless with his mind temporarily shut off. Tazeel leapt away, wary of what might come next. His burns aching painfully and his strength sapped by his efforts, barely able to keep his footing now that the adrenaline began to wear off. Keero is definitely going to owe him after this, armor be damned.

[Nerva]

"Oh hell..." Nerva says as he looks at a bright light in the sky, a bird made of fire floating above the foliage and growing rapidly. "that can't be good." Nerva! we have to do something before they burn the forest down!" Camilliea shouted. "I know. Fright! watch the camp and make sure everyone stays safe, I m going after them." Nerva shouted, with that, before anyone could utter another word Nerva and Camilliea were gone, a puff of black mist where they once stood.

[Star]

When the fire stopped coming from Keero she inwardly sighed with relief, she didn t let up her control but for the moment she could focus on keeping what she had contained... she didn t dare let it go until she knew for sure Keero was back to normal because once she did... she was likely to momentarily pass out from the mental strain... she was only human after all.

Wake him the fuck up. she growled through clenched teeth. the contained flame was slowly starting to win over her control she needed to release it soon before she lost it.

[Keero]

Keero falls to his knees the horns on his head receding his wings turned to ash blowing away in the wind the humming from his chest dimming down to nearly nothing then suddenly Keero's head looks towards the sky and a pillar of fire shoots forth from his mouth and eyes, the face of his true form can be seen in the towering inferno with the look of it screaming *I will return to burn ALL!* Keero's body then drops to the ground completely still all that can be heard is his light breathing and the small hum from his chest.

[Tazeel]

Always with the light shows! We re going to have to keep a close eye on Keero in the future and make sure he doesn t do any more of his crafting unless we re in dire need. Tazeel let out a sigh and went on, Strap him on Star and lets head back. I ve had enough excitement for one night. Looking to her he noticed the expression of intense concentration on her face. Damn is he really still trying to come out? What does it take to stop this monster!

[Star]

no. she growled do you know how much effort it takes to control a fire this big and dense? she glared over at Keero then up at the phoenix above them. she took a couple of deep breaths working herself up to what she was about to do. she closed her eyes and then gathered every remaining ounce of willpower she had and then forced the phoenix into the air building speed until she could release it safely. she began screaming out all the built up rage and anger that the fire had fueled.

the ground at her feet baked solid, the plants baked to a crisp, but finally the whole thing exploded upwards and the phoenix burst apart, the flame dissipating as it fell to the ground until everything went dark again in the moonlit night

Star collapsed completely unconscious from the mental exertion, she had never done something like that before and her last thought before the blackness hit was that if Keero did something like this again she was just going to off him.

[Tazeel]

Seeing Star collapse he struggled over and curled up protectively around her. If he was only a human he likely would be in the same state. Exhausted but alert to the dangers such a lightshow would cause he drifted off into a very light slumber, to awaken at any noise. It was the best he could do under the present circumstances, he couldn t very well carry either of them in this state. Tazeel probably couldn t even manage to get himself up for any distance even alone.

[Malorien]

Malorien notices another pillar of light in the distance. "Hmph another Pillar of light... No wait thats fire" Malorien then adjusts his course through the forest this time picking up pace from a slow and meaningful walk enjoying the scenery to a jog at 15 Kilometers an hour. Malorien then begins to cackle like a maniac... "Soon those powers will be all mine" at this moment Malorien comes up to a tree blocking his path when it begins to move "oh my you look like a tasty morsel" the dryad said while licking her lips "out of my way you pesky thing" Malorien s happy mood turned stern. The dryad then reaches down to grab Malorien but he jumps onto her hand and runs up her arm next to her head and whispers "Get the fuck out of my way" Malorien then jumps and punches the dryad in the side of the head knocking her over. He then keeps on his jog towards the new source of massive power.

[Fright]

He watched Nerva seemingly disappear Ok! Leave watching the group to the German super soldier! he shouted after him as he looked up and saw a pillar of fire disappear well that looks like fun, man what the hell...why do I miss all the awesome stuff! he sighed as he folded his arms across his chest and watched the group, being bored.

[Nerva]

Nerva walked out of the shadow s behind Tazeel. Tazeel! Star! Keero! He shouted as he ran to the dragons side. Are you alright? He asked Tazeel as he inspected his burns. and what happene- Nerva cut himself off, a look of dread sweeping across his face. we have to move, NOW! He said in a cold stern voice. Nerva grabbed Keero and began strapping him to Tazeel s saddle, and then picked up Star and slung her over his shoulder can you walk?

[Tazeel]

What... are you doing here? Tazeel groaned out, barely able to speak. Theres something... very very wrong... with... Keero. I... I might be able to walk... but not... far. He pushed himself up, barely even standing half his usual height, unable to even fully straighten his legs before collapsing again. Or... maybe... not. Grudgingly he pushes himself back up and limps slowly, practically dragging himself along. His burned undersides oozing blood and puss. If I wasn t so tired... I could... fix... myself. Right now... the effort... would... kill... me. Can t... talk...conserve... strength. Tazeel kept dragging himself with an iron will only a dragon could muster and a total disregard for his own health.

[Nerva]

Damn... Nerva spat. Tazeel, Wait here and Don t move. I ll be back with Cory as soon as I can to get you out of here, but I don t need you dieing just trying to walk. Star... He said apologetically. I m sorry but this is probably going to rattle up your insides pretty badly... and with that Nerva was gone from sight, a puff of black smoke and mist where he once stood.

Nerva Appeared at the edge of camp, holding Star in both arms while Camilliea was straddled to his back. Fright! get over here! I need you to take care of her! Nerva shouted as he began to walk towards Cory. As he let Star down gently he ran over and picked Cory up out of bed in one arm and lightly slapped him a few times with the other Wake up! I need you and your Robot to help Tazeel, NOW!

[Cory]

Huh Cory was awakened by slap s. what s wrong? he said becoming instantly awake

[Nerva]

Our Dragon friend Tazeel Is heavily injured and Can t move and at the moment your mech is the only thing that can carry him, on top of that he has a very pissed off entity heading his direction. Nerva said, Irritation clear in his voice. Now wake up and get driving , I ll lead the way.

[Cory]

right, lets go Cory said as he powered up his Gundam and followed Nerva. Upon reaching the area he first noticed the dead Naga, then the scorch marks and then Tazeel in the bloody mess he was what happened here? it looks like a warzone

[Nerva]

I m not entirely sure myself I found them pretty much like this when I arrived as well. but we can ask them later, remember there s an entity on it s way we d rather not meet. Now lets get out of here, I ll cover you as best I can while you carry them back to camp.

[Keero]

The light humming in Keero s chest begins to strengthen but then dies down. This keeps happening for what seems like 10 minutes until Keero takes in a deep coughing breath only to pass back out. inside Keero s mind is a battle against him and his other self.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel looks up at the approaching Gundam with relief. Saluting the pilot with his tail he sets his head down and passes out.

[Cory]

Cory knelt his Gundam and gently picked up the Dragon, being careful not to drop its passenger, and walked back to the camp.

[Aeron]

Aeron woke up during the chaos, the Gundams loud noises made it impossible to sleep now. He turned to see fright running up to star who was laying on the ground looking rather limp. This had him worried but not to his full extent since he was still sleepy.

[Fright]

He moved over to Star and turned into his fright form to protect her incase needed he looked around for the group was now awake for the most part.

[Cory]

When cory got back to the camp he gently set Tazeel and Keero on the ground.

[Nerva]

Upon making it back to camp with Cory without any further incidents, Nerva seemed to ease up a bit. He walked over to Tazeel and began to untie Keero from his back. "Get that armor off of him so we can better tend to his wounds." Nerva said to the now awake group motioning towards Tazeel. As they worked nerva tended to keero, who incredibly seemed pretty ok aside from being shirtless and unconscious. "Does anyone have a spare shirt?" Nerva called as he gently laid Keero down on a now empty makeshift cot.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel awoke to all the jostling, nodding his thanks to the men helping strip his armor, flinching as one touched his burns, scaring the whole crew off for a moment. Turning to nerva he coughed out a question, Nervvaaa... what... is coming... for us?

[Nerva]

Nerva, stood up after he tended to Keero, a man running over and helping to put a shirt on him. after remaining silent for some time he said. ...There are some things in life that simply...should not exist. he started, picking his words carefully. What is coming after us is an entity of pure evil, one that I helped lock away over 3 millennia ago. I still don t know how he, no, it got out. but since it is out we have to do everything in our power to stay away from it, the casualties that would undoubtedly occur from a head on confrontation would be far too great. Nerva finished, a stern look on his face. Now then, as soon as we can I want everyone to pack up and get ready to move, we don t want to stay here with it so close.

[Tazeel]

Damn. You will... need to... carry me. Managing this much is enough to leave Tazeel panting. I... will survive... don t... let me... slow.. you down... too much. I... do not... want... to cause... any... deaths... for... my... sake. Tazeel lays his head back down to catch his breath. Staying awake, at least for now.

[Vesh]

Vesh has to turn his head away as a giant fireball exploded in the distance. His scanners told him it was several kilometers off yet but even so it was blinding from this distance. He was surprised that no conclusive blast followed what was most likely an explosion. But this was a good opportunity. He widened the range of his scanners and isolated the location where the fireball had most likely come from there was a very odd mismatched group there mostly daemon (human) a large animal (Tazeel) and a large mechanical signature that was giving off an enemy IFF reading.

So it was a daemon colony this was a good sign... For him anyway. Single handedly exterminating a human colony would earn him great honor. Enlighten to even while away the disgrace of abandoning the field. He just prayed there was a comma array so he could contact the home world

[Fright]

"Shit, I'll take Taz" he growled as he changed form to a bigger scale fright form and grabbed him "let's move" he growled "I still have a way to cover myself" he said turning to the group also grabbing Tazeel's armor.

[Tazeel]

Don t forget... my armor... this time...

[Nerva]

Nerva goes over to Star and picks her up bridal style and calls over to some of the more idle members of the group. someone get Keero and the Cot he s on! 2 of the men from the group run over and pick up one end of the cot each and proceed to carry him. I think thats everyone. Nerva says with some relief as he see s everyone is starting to move out towards the east .

[Malorien]

Malorien Arrives at the scene where the pillar of flame rose to the sky Hmmm whatever was here its gone now. Malorien looks over at the corpse of the dead naga. Such a pity ones so large are actually so weak. Malorien then gets that sense that something is watching him larger than a human and much stealthier at that maybe a few clicks out or maybe even just a few meters he can't tell at this moment being locked away for over 3000 years then forgetting who he was for who knows how long did a massive toll on his strength All in good time Nerva, six of the ten who imprisoned me are gone only you and the other high ranks remain. Malorien then places a hand upon the Naga s corpse and witnesses its final moment before death. He watches as a lone man charges the beast with an axe breathing fire who then swings multiple times removing a large portion of its tail, the beast then grabs the man and devours his whole. Silly beast you should have chewed on him a bit Malorien then chuckles before seeing the man come flying from the beast s stomach covered in stomach acid and blood. The man is ablaze spewing fire everywhere before landing on the ground and extinguishing. The vision then goes blank as the naga ceases to be alive Oh yes that is the one I'm looking for, Hahahaha soon enough those flames will be mine!

[Vesh]

He watched his scanners and noticed two things 1. A signature moving quite rapidly along the ground. Faster than you could run but fast not enough to be a vehicle, he honestly wasn't sure what it was since it wasn't reading as a standard life form, or a mechanical object it was registering as a mobile mass which was very strange. 2. Another distinctly mechanical signature appeared complete with an enemy IFF read. This one didn't look to be part if the other daemon group as it looked to be running a search pattern. Maybe it was something the daemons were running from? If it was then perhaps he could make use of it.

He marked the new signatures location on his HUD and an assumed destination of the daemon group and then headed towards the mechanical reading. Possible ally or not at worst he could get some power for his armor from it.

[Fanara/Cory]

Come on people, You heard the man, Lets move! Fanara called back to the stragglers Cory, Aeron Lets Go!

Yes Sir, I m on my way Cory started up his Gundam and followed the group

[Aeron]

Aeron followed Fright closely keeping an eye out in case fright missed anything out of place

[Asmodeus]

He stopped as a little red dot popped up on his radar. It was small enough that it was not a threat, But this was obviously a foreign and new world, anything could happen. His calculations told him that he should continue, so that is what he did keeping close tabs on the life signature.

[Environment]

The group continued to travel towards the harbor town to the east at a hurried pace.  
The night receded and dawn approached with the morning light the shrieks of a new creature can be heard with the flutter of massive wings... You have entered their territory. Suddenly a massive bird like creature swoops down and takes a party member in its talons two more of these bird like creatures swoop down one of which goes for another party member the last of which stops mid flight looking down towards the party. Ha ha you fools you ve walked into *MY* territory. The largest harpy then notices the sleeping dragon. Ladies lets get that big creature looks like a big feast One of the harpies then Swoops down towards Tazeel readying its talons.

[Cory]

Cory was watching his radar when the harpies came in range Watch out guys, We ve got incoming everyone was watching the forest around them but nobody was ready for the aerial attack everyone get down! as the group huddled together he leaned over the group spreading his Gundams wings shielding them from the harpy then he flew up pushing the 3 harpies away from the group How about you pick on someone your own size! he said holding his fists up in front of him

[Nerva]

Using the opening Cory and his mech had granted them Nerva started giving orders to the group Quickly, everyone into the underbrush! Don t make yourself a target! As Nerva himself made it into the Trees he carefully laid down Star next to Fright and Tazeel. I ll watch after them, I won t be very good against the harpies up in the air Nerva said to Fright as he Helped lay down Tazeel You however have a gun, so give Cory all the help you can, I ll try to coax Star into waking up, we could use her help right about now...

[Fright]

I have this he growled as he grew in size a little under 25 feet, he growled and a green haze was expelled from his mouth following it with a swing from his dagger like arms, he swung at any harpie that dared getting to close or even in medium range where he would spit an acid at them to back.

[Tazeel]

Having woken up during the fighting, his tail was swishing in irritation. I hate just sitting here, Unable to help at all, he growled out.

[Nerva]

Good to see your feeling better. Nerva said looking towards Tazeel. And if you want to help, you can assist me in waking Star up, we could really use her firepower at the moment Camilliea let out a groan at the unintentional pun Nerva had thrown in.

[Tazeel]

I think I could. It s easier to wake someone up then it is to heal or shut them off. The closest way to describe it would be to flicking a switch in their head to start thought. If this does put me out again though make sure theres fresh meat and water for me when I awaken. Drag her here, I need to be able to grasp her head in a foreclaw.

[Nerva]

Nerva picked star back up and while carrying her over to Tazeel he looked up at the harpies, now eyeing the mech before them warily, looking for an opening, then looking back at Tazeel he grinned How do you feel about chicken? after a light chuckle to himself he placed Star down in front of Tazeel and helped him shift his position to better grab Star s head without hurting her. I certainly hope this works.

[Tazeel]

A feral grin spread across Tazeel s face, I think chicken will do just fine. Grabbing stars head careful not to claw her he began his work. Eyes closed, a single white flash comes from between his claws and star gasps awake. Looking immensely satisfied with himself he puts his head back down on his foreclaws to wait for his meal. You will cook it for me won't you?

[Star]

Star snaps awake, something she instantly regretted as her head felt like it was going to split open. She had no idea what to expect as being unconscious from using her orb was something new. She looked around trying to clear her head.

Instead of clearing it was filled with the sounds of combat, except this time it wasn t giant snake people... it was an aerial attack you ve got to be shitting me. She shakingly got to her feet grabbing something for support as she did so it could have been a tree or a person or a dragon, she would never really recall but she staggered out into a sort of clearing, the underbrush being no place for a fire.

She reached into the red velvet pouch and pulled out her orb which was would have looked like a normal red glass orb about the size of a tennis ball except that it was glowing a fierce fiery red, the kind of pulsing glow you got from hot coals, it also looked like it was giving off what looked like waves of heat.

Her fist with the orb in it burst into flame by her command alright orb. mama wants to cook herself a dead bird. she propped her arm up like it was an arm cannon and jet of fire spewed forth from her clenched fist Slamming into one of the harpies engulfing it in flame when it did so.

The harpy tried flying away in pain and fear but it was too late with the burnt feathers it wasn t going anywhere fast and it slammed into the ground, Hard. with members of the ground team approaching the dying, screaming harpy as best they could as it burned alive.

Star lowered her arm visibly panting, she hadn't fully recovered from dealing with Keero yet and was being forced into combat. The fires anger were fast taking over and the flame dragon burst forth from her fist circling a few times as it rose in the air extending from the fuel of stars rage. It stared down one of the remaining harpies and then dove in for the kill

[Fright]

"No way you damn pigeon!" he said as he swung and stabbed the harpie then followed the swing by slamming the bird into the ground, he walked over to it as his jaw unhinged and he began taking bites out of its neck, the acid on his teeth easily plunging into the harpies flesh, the blood of the harpie sprayed over him, his blood thirst partially quenched.

[Celandra]

Gah Cerris No! The harpy shrieked in horror You puny creatures will pay for what you have done! Celandra then goes onto dive at the party, the sun rays glance her skin. Golden in color shines just like it I Celandra the Golden Harpy of these woods will devour, ALL OF YOU! She then lands upon Star pinning her to the ground with her massive talon You shall be first for what you have just done! Celandra then picks up Star and tosses her up going to swallow her whole.

[Keero]

As Star tumbles through the air towards the harpies mouth she is hit by a larger looking fireball. It dissipates and Keero is floating in the air holding Star in his arms "Heh I guess we're even now aren't we." As keero touches foot to the ground making a loud thud he then props Star up on her feet "Good now stand back as I deal with this" Keero's Eyes Go black with a Orange iris. He looks up to see Celandra taking to a high flight in the air "Oh come on Get down here this ain't fair!" Keero then punches his fist into the ground pulling out a chunk of ore Forging it into a spear. "Fine then... Lets play your way" Keero lets out a roar and sprout's wings "I guess I'll just come to you!" with that Keero jumps into the air with a flap of his wings.

[Nerva]

Nerva looks up at the sight of Keero saving Star. "The man sure knows how to make an Entrance." Camilliea says. "Indeed, However I think it's time this Celandra Madam and her friend be dealt with, dontcha think?" Nerva grins as he grips Camilliea a bit tighter. He then disappears in a puff of black mist. A moment later he can be seen on top of the third harpies back near her right wings joint. "why hello there, so convenient that you could cast a shadow on yourself with such big wings." Nerva then stabs Camilliea into the harpies joint causing her to screech in pain and fall towards the ground. As she begins to catch herself to keep from hitting the ground Nerva climbs his way up towards her neck. He gets a solid footing and places Camilliea near the Neck of the Harpy "Sorry, but I promised my friend some chicken." Nerva says cockily as energy begins to hum off of Camilliea's tip. Suddenly a blade of energy erupts outwards off of Camilliea giving it the appearance of a scythe. "Die..." Nerva pulls and the blade of energy seeps into the harpies neck effortlessly however, before pulling it all the way through Nerva twists Camilliea's handle, but rather than the blade twisting in the harpies neck, it explodes, blowing the harpies head clean off in a shower of blood.

[Keero]

Keero flies towards Celandra readying his spear Die you BITCH! Keero makes contact with the stomach of the creature and bracing his legs against the creature. He then looks up towards its face and begins to run up Celandra s chest towards her neck. Fucking bitch I hope you burn in hell! Keero bursts into flames as soon as he hits the neck jumping backwards then flying towards the neck going inside it disappearing from view moments later he reappears from Celandra s stomach swinging the spear away from his face to his side dropping to the ground.

[Star]

The attack had brought Star back to her senses. The dragon dissipated and she looked around a little stunned... See! She yelled at the harpies you're not.. so... and she collapsed. the mental strain of being forced into an intense combat situation was just too much for her. That and she hadn t eaten since before she arrived on Felarya. She was mentally exhausted, Physically drained, and exhausted. She would be useless until she could rest and eat. Two things that were not likely to happen soon.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel was worried when he saw Star collapse. He might have brought her up too soon for her body to handle. Calling to one of the men waiting on the ground for the fighting to finish to drag her to him so he could check up on her. Luckily she just needed some food and rest. He knew she had foolishly turned down the naga meat the day before so it was unlikely she would accept harpy meat but he had a way around that. He sent the man to dig around in his bags for his leftover rations that had gone uneaten due to the fresh naga meat. She would need water as well so he interrogated the other survivors to see if any was left. Luckily one of the other men offered what little was left in his water canteen for her to wash it down with. Tazeel then woke star back up, keeping a small link open to her to offer her some of his own limited strength so she would stay awake long enough to eat and offered her the meal. Not a balanced meal certainly for a human but at least and it would keep her going. Tazeel himself intended to eat one of the downed harpies so the dried meat was no real loss to him. Humans really need to be less picky. Especially the females.

[Cory]

Cory flew at Celandra with his Beam Saber drawn and sliced off her head catching the body before it landed on somebody Well, That was a nice workout then he added to nobody in particular I could have dealt with them myself though

[Star]

She attacked what she recognized to be beef jerky and the taste confirmed it. she kept eating pausing only to gulp down some water. normally she was a bit more polite about her eating habits, but she was too hungry to care.

dif ish welly gud she said with a full mouth. she slowed her pace as the hunger pangs slackened until she was finally done. she comparatively hadn't eaten a lot simply because meat was filling by itself. she downed the last of the water in the canteen and let out a satisfied sigh. that wa... and she was gone again as the link was severed.

[Vesh]

his trek to the source of the mechanical signature had taken most of the night. and then he saw it. a robot of significant size... he just prayed it wasn t an AI. if it was he d have to destroy it before it killed him. the AI uprising though centuries old was still fresh on all the Kratnen empires mind especially with the tryyshokk threat. damn cybernetic lizards.

he raised his assault blaster at the robot then shouted from the bush move and I turn you into scrap metal!

[Fright]

Fright looked up and moved out of the way of the beheaded body, he began stabbing that one that fell next to him and began taking a bite out of the Harpies leg when he was finished he changed back to his normal self and began panting heavily.

[Nerva]

As the beheaded Harpy fell from the sky onto the ground Nerva was thrown from its body and went flying through the air, letting go of Camilliea as he did so. After traveling a good distance he caught himself on a tree, he was about to release a sigh of relief until a sharp pain hit him in the back. Ugh! he said, pain clear in his voice. he looked down and saw Camilliea s blade clean through his chest, pinning him to the tree. DAMMIT CAMILLIEA! he yelled loud enough for the entire party to hear. Do you have ANY Idea how much this HURTS!? . Slowly he freed Camilliea s tip from the tree while she laughed the whole time, after landing on the ground he slowly pulled her through his body and once again his wound and blood were engulfed in a black flame, completely sealing his wound so not even a scar remained.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel casually brushes stars hair away from her face with the back of a claw. Rest well, you ve earned it. Then hearing Nerva s shout he asked idly to no one in particular, I wonder if she does that on purpose. Well at least he won't need my help. Now, Food?

[Cory]

Cory lowered himself to the ground setting the beheaded harpy down as he did so, How about you three make a fire he said pointing at some red shirts then he shortened his beam saber into a beam dagger and sliced up the harpy into manageable pieces trying to ignore the fact that it was half human.

[Tazeel]

He looked in irritation to the men trying to start a fire and failing miserably at it. Oh bring it here and I ll start it. It s not like it takes much effort for me you know. They grumbled a bit as they had to move the wood but it was done efficiently enough. Tazeel spat out a small bit of fire and the tinder caught instantly. Resettling himself to get the most of the warmth; he waited with much anticipation for his meal. He found Cory s seeming reluctance in his butchery very amusing. Maybe it was because the harpy did at look a little human. Silly human he thought. It s obviously not at all related to his own kind so there shouldn t be an issue. It s not like he has feathers or wings, though that would be quite an improvement. Funny, he was not all that timid with the naga meat. Maybe it was the scales? He had better not think I m tasty looking or I ll have to hurt him.

[Fanara]

All this meat is good and all, but don t you guys think we should have some fruits and/or vegetables? Because I have plenty of both in my Homestead Fanara then reached into his magic pouch to grab his homestead stone

[Tazeel]

Yes those strange fruit things that humans inconveniently need. This would be so much easier if you were all proper carnivores. Hearing Fanara talk about his home he turned to him and asked, Yes but you're not home right now so that doesn t help overmuch now does it. What is that you're fiddling with Fanara? It certainly doesn t look like a fruit.

[Fright]

He growled as he stayed sitting he has still taking heavy breaths he was exhausted and controlling his split personalities was taking the better of him, he stood and licked a bit of the blood off his face and walked over to the group and sat down not too far but not close to the group he felt like he could lose his sanity at any moment his head stung and felt like he had his skull beat in he knew why but that explanation was for a better time.

[Nerva]

As Nerva finished yelling at Camilliea, he made his way back to the group. Well, aside from Camilliea having a terrible sense of humor, I m alright. How is everyone else? He looked around to see, Fright looking visibly in pain, Star unconscious once again and Keero breathing heavily. not so good I see... he then noticed the fire and cooking harpy meat. At least we got something out of that. moving over to Tazeel and Star Good to see your awake Tazeel. What happened to Star? I thought we just woke her up? Aside from that, how long will it be before you can heal yourself? We need to start covering some ground but I want everyone at their best before we move back out into the open.

[Tazeel]

Welcome back. I would say we ve all seen better days. But just let me eat this meal and I ought to be able to patch myself up and hopefully help everyone else with their aches and pains as well. Theres nothing like fresh meat to liven someone up after all and I ve gotten a good amount of rest. As for Star she went back down again not long after she got up. She was starving herself on top of her other stresses so I fed her the last of my rations and put her back to sleep. She should be fine in a few hours for whatever we need. She needs to rest now and if I wake her again early I can t promise she won t be useless for a week afterward. There s only so much stress you can put on a human body. Tazeel shook his head sadly at this last bit. I can t make her sleep or digest faster so don t bother asking. Time is all that will heal her now.

Pausing a moment to collect his thoughts he continued, We ought to look to finding a river or some other drinkable source of water. Star drank the last of our water unless some of you who don t even need to drink are hiding some. Aeron? Do you still have that bird hiding around here somewhere? It would certainly be useful or else one of our flyers will need to put aside their rest for the moment to go find a river. Not to mention it would spare my nose from the smell of you all if you took the chance to bathe as well.

[Nerva]

I do suppose you re right about finding water. As far as the smell, no amount of water or soap is going to wash the smell of death off of me, sorry, part of the job. He s been using that excuse for centuries now. Camilliea chimed in. Hey! Nerva retorted. And what about you? refusing to get polished because you can t stand the taste? Well have you ever tried tasting polish before? Camilliea shot back Its horrid! Nerva lets out a long sigh. Then, looking back at Tazeel. Sorry about that, anyways Camilliea and I will look on foot for any nearby sources of water, just make sure you keep the party safe, if anything happens roar, I ll keep my ear open for it. And with that Nerva headed off into the underbrush.

After traveling a in a half circle a fair way s out from the camp and still not having found anything Camilliea spoke You know Nerva, you have to take it easy, as long as we can t get back home our power is limited, if you go and use it all up fighting the random wildlife all the time were gonna run out. I know Nerva responded. But I can t just let these people die here, this is an unnatural occurrence and none of them should be here. If they die without first making it home then there spirits will be destroyed and they ll never get peace in the afterlife. I know how you feel Nerva, but you have to remember yourself too, and besides, there s still him to worry about. As strong as they are I don t know if we d be able to stop him. Nerva stood still, a long silence hung in the air. I m still trying to figure out how that monster was even able to get out, if he was transported here like us then fate certainly does have a terrible sense of humor. Nerva chuckled lightly to himself. besides, after being locked away for 3 millennia and us having gotten stronger in that time, I m sure with their help we could stop him. But at what cost? Camilliea said in a stern yet quiet tone.

[Fanara]

Well, I wouldn t have mentioned it if i didn t have a way to get there, My Homestead is a pocket dimension, And i can go to it from anywhere with this stone Fanara held out the Stone

[Tazeel]

Tazeel sniffed the stone curiously, So why didn t you mention this before? Why sit around on cold ground at night when you could rest in there? Surely you all could have used a bit more of a balanced meal last night, I know humans can t survive on meat alone, unfortunate souls as you are. It would have spared Star as well if you had brought her something less... unusual to eat rather than her starving herself. Mulling over the possibilities he asked, How big is this pocket dimension anyway? Could I fit in there? Could the big... Mobile Suit fit in there? Glancing to the meat roasting on a spit he decided it was done well enough for his tastes he grabbed the meat and brought the whole spit with it. He tore half the meat off the spit before returning it to the fire. Someone go grab some more meat so it will be done by the time the rest of the meat is ready for the rest of you. Pausing to tear off another chunk Mmm I think the naga meat was better though this is good as well. What I wouldn t give for some good salt though... and maybe some pepper. Then looking to Fanara, I hope you have plenty of seasonings. You may as well bring it all, we can fit it in my old rations bag. If you have any more saddlebags as well I can probably carry all of the supplies you bring.

[Asmodeus]

The red eye shot to the insignificant creature yelling at him. Command not recognised. it joked. the head turned to look at it. Do you think that THING you call a weapon will even scratch me?! he yelled in his mechanic voice. the body turned to face Vesh, towering over him. You puny thing, who do you think your are to be better than ME!

[Vesh]

Great... an AI with an ego he straightened himself to his full height keeping his assault blaster leveled at the thing alright scrap metal state your function before i disable you. permanently and use you as parts to repair my armour. he charged his plasma cannons just in case this pile of scrap wanted to make things difficult.

[Asmodues]

My function is to destroy, and to rule. if you hinder my function I will destroy you. he said as he turned to walk away. Just try and disable me. see what happens to you.

[Fanara]

"Well Tazeel, to answer your first question, I never brought it up because it never occurred to me. and yes, it s big enough to fit twice the current size of our group" after Tazeel grabbed some meat he continued "friend, I have enough food and seasonings to last a whole winter. better yet i can take us all there right now" then he spoke to the whole group "brace yourselves, I'm teleporting us all to my Homestead" he then held up the stone and yelled 'Homestead!' The whole group, campfires and all, were teleported to Fanara's homestead

[Tazeel]

What?! Do-, *shift* Uggh... That felt... wrong. Giving himself a shake he growled at Farnara with a threatening rumble, his tail whipping in irritation. How, may I ask, is Nerva supposed to find us now? He ll come back to the clearing and see all of nothing. You can be sure I ll let him know it s not MY fault we disappeared without warning him. I was supposed to roar out warning to him if we had to move out early and I m not dealing with him when he comes back in a rage. YOU get to deal with the angry reaper. Not wanting to know what an angry reaper was like he picked out two men. You and you, go with him and help him carry anything we might need. If we get back fast enough maybe we won't miss Nerva before he gets back.

[Star]

After the transfer she shifted from an unconscious state to a more stable asleep one. She would still need time to recover but her subconscious sense the shift in the safety of the environment which allowed her to relax more. As long as she was left to sleep when she woke up she would be as right as rain.

[vesh]

He stared down the robot as well as one could stare Down a robot. "Destroy what?" He asked lowering his weapon but not his guard "if you seek to destroy the daemons perhaps we can talk. However if you wish to destroy the empire." He raised his weapon back up "that I can't allow."

[Asmodeus]

Deamons? he questioned. this word was rarely mentioned in his data banks and he felt a need to learn more. He turned to look at the little thing. Tell me more and we may discuss the matter of me helping you. But we do this as I search, or not all. he said as turn continued walking in his search pattern.

[Vesh]

Vesh lowered his gun again this time in mild surprise. the deamons? there the scourge of the galaxy. he jogged up beside the robot they of course call them self human s we don t know where their home planet is yet but they can t hide it from the empire forever. what a glorious day that will be. The Citadel exiting hyperspace above there planet the 7th fleet behind them... we ll first destroy their gods then there home world. then we ll hunt down the rest of them and exterminate them who defy all thats holy.

[Asmodeus]

Gods mean nothing to me. They are but a thought to focus the power of the weak. He said while walking. His attention shifted for a second to another signature on his radar, a much larger signature. The Citadel its not a suiting name for a warship cataclysm however, Is.

[Vesh]

You know nothing! Vesh shot back. The citadel is more than a warship. The citadel is the ultimate seat of power in the Empire. The government the church the military all hold their seats of power there. A simple warship. He scoffed at the thought its the will of the seven made manifest.

he saw the same signature that the robot had it was the deamon mech he had noticed before but then it disappeared off the scanners along with the deamon signatures with it. that wasn t normal

[Fanara/Cory]

"I... oh... umm" Fanara hadn't thought that through at all, but he recovered quickly Well then I guess we d better hurry, before Nerva gets back. Cory, do you mind waiting outside incase he does come back before we re done better to be safe than sorry

yea, sure Cory left through the portal and switched to auto-defence mode (won t attack Nerva) and waited for Nerva

After Cory left, Fanara led the two over to his stockroom, Alright guys, lets fill these bags with what we need and hurry back before Nerva comes back angry

[Keero]

Someone notices Keero lying face first on the ground his wings wrapped around him but they have solidified into pure metal putting Keero in a cocoon like state. But the cocoon is vibrating most likely coming from the mark on his chest.

[Tazeel]

Having finished his meal, one of the few remaining men came over to ask him to look at Keero. Worried for a second that keero was going to be going beast mode on them again he hurried over to the strange cocoon that Keero s wings had made. Placing a claw on it he checked Keero s vitals. He didn t find any thing, it didn t even properly feel like a corpse, just... nothing.

For all I can tell he appears to be dead. Tazeel said cautiously. Yet he doesn t so much feel dead as he does nonexistent. Strange. I wonder where that vibration is coming from. Curious Tazeel used a different kind of delving, one for inorganic materials, and felt an immense amount of heat coming from deep in the cocoon, strange especially since it was cool to the touch. It felt the same as the lava in a volcano did when he went to during his schooling. Very strange. Keep someone on watch over him at all times. Theres something very very wrong here. Check it s temperature periodically and tell me if the exterior begins to warm so I can have another look. Having done all he could for Keero he went to check up on Star as well and was glad to see she had drifted off into a more restful, natural sleep. It might be best if they left her in Fanara s home to rest so they wouldn t have to move her during their trek and risk waking her. Since there was nothing left to do he placed a claw on his own chest to mend his wounds. When he began though something felt wrong, he only had a moments warning before all his burns burst into fresh flame scorching his flesh even deeper than it had before. Screeching in pain and rearing up he cut his magic off and the flames died out as fast as they d come. Dropping back to the ground he curled into a tight ball, occasionally letting out an agonized keening.

[Nerva]

As Nerva continued his circle around the camp he began to hear a faint flow of water. "I think we may have actually found something."Continuing on towards the noise he found the source of the sound. A small lake that seemed to flow towards a much larger river. "Well I guess we're in luck af-" Nerva ducked behind a tree as a large Naga snaked its way from the trees on the other side of the lake into view, it slithered towards the water and nerva was astounded to see much smaller naga, only slightly larger than a person come crawling from her back and towards the water. "Shit, the first source of water we find, and its being used by a Naga and her kin." well, we may as well head back to camp and inform the others of what we found." "alrighty." Camilliea said cheerfully. "I sure hope they didn't leave us behind or anything." I'm sure they didn't, but if they did we ll just have to chop them up and use them as naga bait huh?" they both laughed as they began to make there way back to camp.

Fright]

Fight looked up at Tazeel quite shocked taking a break from his deep breaths to run over to Tazeel Taz...are you alright?.. he looked up hey we need help here! he managed to shout despite his pain and exhaustion.

[Tazeel]

Aaaghhh the burns! There was... something... hiding in the burns! Tazeel spat out, breaking off into another cry of pain. It... came out... when I tried to... heal them. Oh how it hurts! He let out another screech.

[Fanara/Cory]

As Fanara and the two that were helping him started to head back he heard Tazeel screech in pain, they quickened the pace to find him curled up in a ball what s wrong? he asked as he pulled out his first aid kit

Cory glanced at the radar and saw Nerva come back, he opened the door to let the others know hey guys, you d better hurry it up, Nerva s on his way

Fanara responded to Cory s warning of Nerva s impending return Tell Nerva that we ve gone into my homestead to treat Tazeel s wounds

[Nerva]

As Nerva made his way into the makeshift camp he saw a severe lack of people, only Cory s mech was visible what the hell... Nerva said under his breath. Cory! you inside that tin can of yours? where is everyone? looks like we may be able to make naga bait yet Nerva hehe Camilliea giggled. nah, if they left cory s mech wouldn t be here, something must of happened.

[Cory]

Yes, I m here Now, before you get angry, everyone is in Fanara s Homestead, last i saw, Tazeel was curled up in pain from his burns he then opened the door to the Homestead there in here

[Fright]

It s alright Taz, just calm yourself...I bet it hurts but the more you move and work yourself up the more you ll hurt Fright honestly had no idea what to do, he had never been burned let alone felt pain he looked all I saw was Taz moving around then fwoosh he went up in flames...I didn't focus on it all that much till he screamed he looked at Tazeel.

[Fanara]

wow, that looks bad Fanara then turned to the two guys that helped him get supplies I m going to need a lot of cool water and clean bandages, which can all be found in my stores he turned back to Tazeel Tazeel, you re going to have to uncurl yourself the two guys returned with his massive supply of water and bandages

[Tazeel]

Uncurling himself painfully he lets out another screech part way through and moans through the rest of the process. He ends up spread in an arch around Fright and Fanara.

[Fanara]

Fanara worked quickly to treat the burns. There, that s the best I can do with the supplies I have he said as he put the last bandage on.

[Nerva]

"Homestead? I thought we were all stuck here?" nerva raises an eyebrow. "And I thought Tazeel could heal himself of his wounds." Making his way through the portal with cory, nerva came saw Tazeel uncurling himself, screeching in pain. "what the...?" he watched as the two men came with water and bandages and Fanara bandaging him up as best he could. after they finished treating him Nerva walked over towards Tazeel, before he got there however he realized Keero wasn't anywhere in site. "where's keero? did he do this?" Nerva questioned irritation clear in his voice as he pointed at the still groaning Tazeel, I swear if if he went bonkers again and did something I'll kill him myself. "Nerva, calm down. It's not like you to jump to conclusions like that." Camilliea said in an attempt to calm Nerva down. "...You re right. Sorry."

[Keero]

The cocoon begins to make a churning sound as if liquid is moving from within the vibrating of the cocoon has all but stopped by this point. The outside of the cocoon is starting to heat up roughly at about 90 degrees celsius and rising rapidly over the next minute it has increased by 25 degrees. The look of the winged cocoon begins to morph Keero's chest mark appears on the outside and it transforms into a Dragon face from the old demon face that used to be.

[Tazeel]

Shifting his tail slowly to point to where Keero lay he said, Keero is over there. He has something to do with it I m sure. When I tried to heal my burns they ignited for as long as I was applying magic to them so it must be some residue left over from his fires. Don t bother trying to kill him though, he doesn t seem to be... alive at the moment.. There is quite a raging fire building in him though last I checked. Just then the man he had left guarding Keero shouted that the cocoon was heating up. Tazeel said with apprehension in his voice, Go, I ll be fine for now. and laid his head down, turned so that he could watch.

[Star]

Star grumbled awake with Tazeel s keening and screeching and stumbled out of the house.

"What's going on" she yelled looking around she couldn't make sense of any of it. the last thing she remembered was fighting the harpies and now Tazeel was on the ground being attended they were at someone's farm and Keero seemed to be nowhere in sight but there was an odd looking cocoon lying in the ground "someone explain what the fuck happened before I really get angry about being woken up."

[Fanara]

Fanara walked over to Star now now, theres no need to worry, we re currently in the safety of my Homestead, a pocket dimension available to anyone from my homeworld then he looked around as for what s happened, Tazeel s burns burst into flame as he tried to heal them, I put bandages on them and Keero seems to be heating up inside that cocoon the last part was said with a hint of uncertainty

[Star]

She took one look at tazeel writhing in pain even though he had been bandaged up and shoved past fanara making her way over to the dragon.

"I would yell at you for trying to heal something caused by magic fire without my help, but how were you to know that would happen. Stupid dragon." The way she said the last part carried a undertone of endearment that would soften the sting of the insult.

She was by no means a medic and knew nothing about magic or the inner workings of dragons but fire she knew fire she could handle. "Tazeel if you up to the challenge I'm going to suggest something that will either heal you... Or kill you. I can't say for certain which'll happen cause I'm no doctor for dragons. But a pyromaniac I am, so if you're up for it I suggest you try healing yourself again except this time I will siphon the fire away from you. I'm not as we'll rested as I could be before playing with unknown amounts if fire but I'm more rested than I ought to be given how much sleep I've gotten."

She reached down and grabbed one of his claws in her comparatively tiny hands "so what'll it be you big lug. Die waiting or die trying?"

[Nerva]

Hold on hold on! Nerva said, I think before we do anything we should wait for Keero. After all, we don t know what kind of properties it could hold, since it came from him, he should know how to deal with it. If we're lucky, he might even be able to remove this terrible side effect with a flick of his wrist.

[Tazeel]

"I'm not in the mood to trust Keero with anything at the moment. I also find it more likely that we'll have a fight on our hands when he pops out of that cocoon rather than a warm reunion. I wish you could have seen him in that forest, then you wouldn t even think of asking me to trust him. I don t even trust myself to speak of what I glimpsed and I certainly didn't have a watch put that thing out of the kindness of my heart. If worse comes to worse we can probably seal it away in this pocket dimension.

Pausing for a moment he reached his decision, Star," giving her small hand a careful squeeze, it felt so small and frail in comparison to his own, "I'm willing to trust you with my life in this. You've proven yourself to me in that forest." Wincing, he took a breath to continue, "You will need to siphon the fire away instantly to keep the damage away from my tissues. If you can keep away all or most of the heat away as fast as it comes I should be able to outpace it whatever havoc it wreaks on me. For safeties sake though we ought to do a test run first, I'll just try to heal the burns along my tail. It's let me work magic before so it seems to need to be fed directly to activate so we may be able to do this piecemeal. Be ready though anyway incase the whole thing burst out. If it all ignites I ll extend the healing to my whole body while you do your own work. Now, if you would be so kind as to unwrap my tail I'll begin whenever you're ready."

[Star]

alright people you heard him... back the fuck up unless you wanna get burned. she saw people scatter out of the corner of her eyes as she went to unbandage a section of Tazeels tail. if she had sleeves she would have rolled them up but instead she rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck taking a few deep breaths. ok tazel... whenever you're ready. she gripped her orb in her palm and felt the familiar surge that felt somehow amplified. she knew this would work... it had to.

[Tazeel]

Beginning... now! as he sent the magical energies into his tail. A small flame started up, not much to write home about though he supposed it would work as a proof of concept. Star s Plan did seem to be working though, he only felt a slight warmth and the wounds closed up without a hitch. Well that worked rather well. Alright I ll give the rest a shot, may as well do my chest while your fresh. He placed his claw on his chest now, strippign the bandages himself. At this a massive inferno engulfed his chest. The inferno growing rapidly in intensity the more power he pumped into it. It seemed to have no limit to it s intensity. Ever growing and somewhat... Alive.

[Star]

She almost couldn t control it the Flames just kept coming, it was all she could do to keep up with just lessening the impact for Tazeel. this time instead of collecting the flame and forcing it into a form she just re directed it pulling it in with one hand and blasting it out through the orb clenched in her fist which she held straight up into the air

She felt the Change in the floor of the power. something was trying to pull the flame from her... so she let it redirecting the flow towards Keero you want it... you can fucking have it. She let go of the flame since Kerro was drawing it in. she staggered for a moment but stabilized she would be fine... this time but she could still use some sleep.

[Keero]

The cocoon which now looks more like a casket Flings up into a standing position the symbol on the front emanating heat and a great humming noise can be heard the symbol turns a Blood red color, then the front of the casket bursts off. Suddenly all the fire coming from tazeel fly's towards the darkened opening of the casket and you can see the body of a young man forming maybe 18 or 19 in age the symbol from the front of the casket burning into his chest and turning red. After all the fire has stopped impacting with the open casket the person falls out onto the ground completely naked.

[Tazeel]

The pain from the fire in his chest had begun to build up and outstrip his healing despite stars involvement when it was suddenly gone. The change was so vast that he almost felt as he had been dunked in cold water. He quickly clears away all of his wounds, old and new. He took in an immense breath, stretching his sides taught and let it all out in one burst. I feel so refreshed, finally without those damned burns. Thank you Star, I owe you one. He said nudging her gratefully with his nose. He turned over to the cocoon when he heard a thump. Ah I see the cocoon opened during all this. Ugh, he said turning away, Someone find something to cover him with, the last thing I want to see is a nude human male. What your females ever see in you is beyond me.

[Nerva]

Nerva smiled as Tazeel began to stretch, completely healed of all his wounds. After watching the dragon for a few more seconds to make sure he didn t spontaneously combust, his attention turned to the coffin shaped object with the man in it. he was unsettled to find a much younger Keero fall from the object, as well as noticing the symbol on his chest had completely changed. Turning his attention back to Star and Tazeel he said. You did a great thing helping Tazeel out Star, my apologies for having my doubts about you. And Tazeel it is good to finally have you up and on your feet again. Nerva waited for a while as men came up with some more suitable clothes for a younger Keero mumbling the whole time about how we were burning through clothes faster than food. after they had gotten them he called for the groups attention. If its alright with the rest of you, I d like you all to leave Keero and I alone in this place. I don t want anyone else getting hurt like Tazeel and I have a few questions for him that he will need to answer. In the worst case scenario, Fanara you can lock the two- AHEM Nerva looked down at Camilliea Three, of us in here to make sure he can t get out. Best case scenario, we both step out in a few minutes right as rain and he begins his apology speech. Nerva grinned slightly at the last bit, he knew Taz and Star wouldn t want to leave him alone with Keero based on what happened in the forest, as best he could figure. He just hoped they d understand he was trying to protect them from a recurring injury.

[Fright]

I'll stay here too, he turned to Star glad to see you awake and ok fireball he turned to Tazeel same with you, you guys were making me worry a bit and I don t appreciate that at all he shook his head after a bit of catching his breath and giving a big stretch as for Keero...I don t know what to say...nor do I have the slightest idea what he is doing or what that is he pointed over in Keero s direction.

[Star]

She turned to stare at Keero, her glare dark and menacing a hint of the fire still in her eyes "someone never saw Spider-Man." She could instantly tell her comment had everyone confused. She still Hadn't quite grasped that they weren't all from earth "with great power comes great responsibility, and you! You with all your showboating and showing off have not only endangered yourself threatened Tazeel s and my lives and the group as a whole! If you can't fucking control yourself you can be about our merry way and leave us the fuck alone or so help me you'll learn what out of control fire is like."

[Tazeel]

Nerva, I have no doubt that he could destroy you, especially if he actually felt threatened. What he did to us was merely a game to him. It is very true what star said about great power and responsibility. Keero doesn t have the responsibility of a gnat even at the best of times. You will not face him alone, I m staying as well. We fight together, we live together, we die together. Anyway you ll need me and Star, we ve dealt with him before. Then looking to Star he asked, Who or what is Spider-man?

[Keero]

Keero begins to lift his head waking up finally. Guh my head... Wait where am I. Why have I been removed from the High Council s presence. WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE! Keero then juts up to a standing position. And why on Kraton am I naked! Keero then looks around quickly noticing a Dragon, Reaper and a Soldier. Why have you abducted me, by my fathers hand. Keero lights ablaze I will end you if I must Keero then gets in a fighting stance ready to attack unless someone begins explaining what's going on.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel brought a claw to his head in a pose very reminiscent of a face palm. You have got to be shitting me.

[Star]

Are you fucking kidding me! now she was mad. no... you do NOT get to play the Amnesia card... not after what you ve done to us. nearly killing tazeel and even worse ME! she stormed right up to him until she was inches from his face. completely ignoring the fact that he was on fire. not even getting singed by the proximity to the flames now then... you better have a damn good fucking explanation or so help me i m gonna take that fire and cram it up your ass!

[Keero]

Oh my little girl with big words how scary. I will have you know that I am Grand Crusader Keero Lifebane of the 4th Legion of the Apocalypse, Destroyer of nine Galaxies. Keero then breaks his flames and looks into Stars eyes. I can see anger and rage within you which has been held back for far too long please give into your anger let it consume you. Show me what thrives for fury amongst your misbegotten kind.

[Star]

I dont care if you re the president himself! no one threatens me and lives to tell about it

[Tazeel]

Star... I think it s time for plan B.

[Star]

Plan B she repeated more like the acknowledgement of an order got it Burn him. she gripped her orb even tighter and exploded into flame the battle axe taking its shape from the flames and orb. you wanna see me angry?! she yelled at him fine by me! there was flame tinged rage in her voice. anger unadulterated anger rage... and slowly madness consumed her as the flames became too much for her to control... it was either focus the flames and anger or be consumed by it

she whipped the battle axe around whipping the flames into a fiery tornado centered on her as she did so come on you cheap show off... come get a piece of me! she slammed her axe into the ground sending a wave of fire right at Keero.

[Nerva]

Nerva's eye's filled with a look one could only give to someone they considered an idiot. He blinked in front of Keero, thankful that his now standing "coffin" had cast a shadow over him. he turned in a swift motion holding the edge of his coat, and used the tail of it to redirect the flames to the right and away from the rest of the party. "Ow..." he muttered as he batted out the flames. "You fool!" He spat as he glared up at Star. this man released the flame around his body and lowers his stance asking for an explanation, so you attack him and provoke a fight? Do you have any idea what he's capable of? I don't but I'm sure with everyone so close together the body count from you and him blasting fire around everywhere would skyrocket. You're supposed to be working together to get out of this god forsaken realm, not kill each other! This is why I said I wanted you gone so I could talk to him alone. Granted I didn't know he'd wake up and announce he had amnesia, but I did know you were going to do something stupid. you let your anger control you far too much." stopping to take in a couple of coming breaths his Nerva's body began to noticeably relax. as if listening to his own advice. "Perhaps you should heed your own words, with great power, comes great responsibility. It may have come from a movie, but it holds a lot of truth." with that he turned towards Keero. "Now then, can you not remember anything that has happened in the last few days?" Nerva makes a motion towards Tazeel's armor. "You crafted that. You also made this for Camilliea and I." Nerva walks over a short ways and picks up his harp where he had left it upon entering the pocket dimension. think man, think. you said you were Keero, the forgemaster."

[Keero]

Forgemaster? Keero stated in such disbelief I am a Prince not some petty commoner folk I say this has got me all confused Keero scratches his head for a moment I'm sorry sometimes I let my profession take over. Since you all already know my name already and that I can forge things at will then there isn't much I can say to explain myself. But one thing I truly want to know is why that little girl is so mad at me I know none of you at all. Keero stops and ponders a few moments. Hmmm so you said I am a forgemaster... Yes, yes it makes sense after the fall of the 9th galaxy I must have sealed my own self away to get away from something... But what. Keero then goes silent with a very questioned look on his face then it hits him like a ton of bricks I can feel his presence he is close but still a great distance away... Don t you feel him as well? Keero looks straight at Nerva.

[Tazeel]

Star that wasn t what I meant by plan B. Now why is it that everyone but me can apparently sense some giant dark presence coming to kill everyone? Seriously what can be so powerful and so bad that you can just know it so easily when I feel absolutely nothing.

[Nerva]

You would have to have met him before. he s incredibly good at staying hidden from those who haven t come in contact with his...unique brand of powers. Which means. Nerva looks straight into the eyes of Keero,a stern analyzing look about his face. you ve met him before as well. and if he was after you... Nerva pauses in thought mentally putting the pieces of this puzzle together. you let out one hell of a light show yesterday. with star, if he was in range to have seen or sensed that and recognized it, it would explain why he came towards you and Star so quickly. That bastard is just as power hungry as he was 3 millennia ago, you d think being locked up that long would cause him to learn a thing or two. Camilliea said.

[Tazeel]

Well if hes so powerful, why is it that you are still alive? From the way you two talk you would think meeting him would be the end of us when both of you have obviously survived the experience.

[Keero]

The fact that we are alive is a miracle I would say but he would stop at nothing to kill me for my power my flame is of rage the power to change the surface of a world to pure anger and hatred. If he had this power I fear for what he would do too the universe. And also talking weapon what do you mean he was locked up? Keero looks towards Nerva and Camilliea.

[Nerva]

"Well, to answer both of your questions at once, years ago I lead a group of 9 other Reapers, each one exceptional in their art, to capture that monstrosity. We had used special shackles that would constantly sap his power and feed it back to its source to insure he could never break free, that is, until now." My theory is that whatever tossed us into Felarya, grabbed him too, and without the shackles no less, for such an evil being his luck is almost uncanny."

[Tazeel]

I find it an unusual coincidence that so many people who happen to have survived this horror just so happen to be in the same place, at the same time, and the nightmare himself brought along for the ride.

[Keero]

It seems that even the high heavens are laughing at our luck. Keero then remembers he has yet to put on clothes and is still naked. You know I should do something about this Keero then Erupts into flame for a moment and reappears fully armored from head to toe wielding a blade. Ahh much better Keero then looks over the straps and other binding of the dusted armor brushing it off in the process Wow its like this stuff hasn't been used in hundreds of years this dust is just caked on Keero says while coughing from the large cloud of dust floating around.

[Tazeel]

The kicked up dusted caused him to sneeze, dragons have quite a bit of lung power so the sneeze managed to push him back a good 2 feet. It did blast the dust off Keero rather nicely though It did get replaced by snot so it s not all a win for the pest. Surprisingly he didn t even lose his footing. Ugh I HATE sneezing so much. You would think all that fire and fancy light shows you seem to love so much would manage to burn the dust off. Damned bipeds can never do anything rig- Cutting off with another sneeze.

[Star]

She almost didn t hear Nerva but hear him she did, even if it was just barely. He had a point she was being irrational and highly inconsiderate but then again he had challenged her and that had been enough of a reason. either way she had to get the fire under control. a tornado had been a rather exotic choice and almost as hard to control. the was only going to be one way to do this.

She flung her arms wide and let the fire take her, it was crazy but she had to get inside the fire. she allowed herself to be carried up in the blaze to feel the way the heat eddied around the cooler air from outside, the way it twisted and turned, the way the whole form moved.

Once she had a sense of it she could control it, bit by careful bit. it would have been easier to just take in all the fire and disperse it but that much wildfire would have been beyond her mental control and she likely would have released it at the house and people. This way was much slower but she would be in control as she essentially de-constructed it from the inside slowly settling to the ground as she did so dropping on her knees and one hand the other gripped tightly to the battle axe as the flames fully dispersed.

She wearily looked over at keero next time you egg me on like that... you better come a fighting... you have no idea... how taxing that is... now can someone please... get me a glass of water... I m... really thirsty right now. she was almost panting from the mental exertion, controlling something as wild as fire was not as easy as this show off made it look.

[Keero]

Keero walk over and squatted beside star all the while brushing off Dragon snot from himself Well well that was very impressive. You are so eager to control the flame but have you even talked to it? since it is living and breathing just like any other creature in this universe Keero gives a slight worried look to Star after removing his helmet. Fire is not something so easily made to do things more of the fact that it is willed to do your bidding you have a slight advantage of that using that Orb you carry but it can only go so far. Keero then gives a slight smile showing that he does care for others well beings. Now someone get this girl her water she looks mighty parched if I do say so myself.

[Tazeel]

Talking to fire? That s absurd. It is a simple chemical process not a sentient being. I can t imagine how ridiculous I would look asking my fire if it would be so kind as to burn people every time I use it. Now, Star what have to done to yourself this time. He pads over to inspect her, taking the canteen one of the men brings over for her to drink from. You really should not have pushed yourself so hard so soon after your recovery which was interrupted early anyway. You are going to do serious damage to yourself if you keep going at this pace. Just rest for a while and try not to burn anything. When we move out you can climb on and ride me so you can recover while we travel. Now before this nightmare catches us we really should think about moving out. How much stuff are we bringing with us from this place?

[Fanara]

Fanara had just been standing there watching I d say 4 50 lb bags of food and 4 10 gallon barrels of water, You and Shirohara can split the load. Star, you can rest in here if you want he pulled off his traveling cloak to reveal his short brown hair and blue eyes, he is wearing Leminias Holy Moon Armor. you don t have to worry about being left behind, this dimension goes wherever I go he looked at the sky then turned to the group and said back into Felarya we go, if we hurry we can make it to the harbor town by noon

[Tazeel]

I think Star would get mighty bored sitting around looking the same thing all day and she certainly isn t tired enough to sleep already. I ve worked on her type before, if you want a house left by the time we get to town it s probably best to keep her with us. Anyway, we might need her and riding dragonback has been proven to be therapeutic. Load me up and lets go. After the straps are all adjusted to Tazeel s exacting approval he lowered himself down for star to climb up. Alright that will do. We re off, with Tazeel marching in the lead in full battle regalia and Star astride his back into the green expanses before them.

[Asmodeus]

He stopped walking as the life signatures came back to the screen, there were many of them, most seemed to be small but there was one that was near his own size, he didn t like competition, to him, competition was like a plaything, humorous until he got bored, then it was discarded. I am going to the life signatures, their presence on my radar annoys me greatly. he turned to the direction of the signatures and started walking again. All systems, green.

[Vesh]

Deamons Vesh growled. he then ran after the robot it would be a long run... a couple hours at least but no run was too long if it led to the slaughter of the deamons. they ran in silence, they didn t really have a lot to talk about and vesh was fine with not talking to something he wouldn t trust as far as he could throw it.

The deamons were on his mind. there screams, there blood, it was working up his blood lust. guns would do.. but he really wanted to go blade to blade with one. give it a chance to be cleansed by his blade.

[Cory]

After they had walked about an hour Cory looked at his radar, among the multitude of life he saw a signature similar to that of his Gundams signature but not familiar guys hold on, we ve got another mech similar to mine coming closely following the new mech was another lifeform seemingly larger than a human, but not much larger I recommend caution

[Keero]

Life signs you say? Keero then reaches and grabs his swords handle I think its time to get some practice in. You know since i've been basically asleep for what a thousand something years. Keero then removes his helmet letting his hair flow freely and waving it to the left out of his face Hmph I don't know why I was re-birthed with longer hair its a nuisance. Keero then places his helmet back atop his head being careful not to put his hair back into his eyes

[Tazeel]

Tazeel sniffed the air and picked up nothing. The wind was wrong for it. There s no assurance that their hostile Keero and if your hairs bothering you just cut it. Shaking his head at the absurdity of Keero he glanced back at Star, If it does come to fighting try not to do any theatrics and use all your strength to a purpose so you don t exhaust yourself too soon. If you burn yourself out wrap your right foot on me three times and I ll do what I can. Would manipulating my fire be easier on you then creating your own? If so left foot will be fire. Lowering himself down momentarily he reached with a claw to pop off the belly straps of his carrying harness so he wouldn t be loaded down unnecessarily. First one side and then the other coming off and hitting the ground with a thump. I bet you never expected to get a chance to fight from dragon back in your old life.

[Nerva]

Nerva, gripping Camilliea readied himself once again for conflict. "Another mech..." Nerva began inspecting cory's mech trying to discern how one might go about fighting it. "Well, if we're lucky perhaps they will be more people like us who can join our group." Nerva didn't like mechs, he didn't really like or trust much of anything without a soul and flesh. "Guess there will only be one way to find out."

[Fanara/Shirohara]

"People to join, Enemies to kill or Creatures to scare away. Either way it's a confrontation" Fanara dismounted and pulled out his sword and shield "get ready Shirohara, it could get fun"

"I do love a good fight" The Dragon said as he removed his packs and readied himself for the newcomers "new friends are good to"

[Trebor]

Trebor's speed began to slow as he thought to himself "you know maybe I should go back and see if any of them know where I am and how in the world i got here". He almost slowed to a halt when he tripped over a small root just poking up from the ground and landed face first into a tree, "getting tired of these trees", he quickly rose back to his feet and began jogging back the way he came.

[Keero]

Keero unsheathed his sword and removed his helmet You see I would cut my hair but... Keero grabbing his hair in his left hand and swings at it with the sword you hear the clash of metal on metal You see my hair isn't real it s just there to look pretty and well real hair would disappear in seconds upon me going ablaze. Keero then sheathed his sword and places his helmet upon his head again Only way I will cut this is if I get a Laser or some other nonsense.

[Star]

hey Cory Keero needs a haircut. she laughed and then addressed tazeel you d win that bet. there are no Dragons on my world. she had finally accepted that they were all from different places with different histories. a couple like fright where from earth but not her earth So yeah being a Dragon rider is a sort of a dream for all the people where I m from.

suddenly an idea struck her. she dug out her slowly dying phone and tossed it to a Red Shirt. hey you take a picture of me and taz! she yelled down at the man then summoned her battle axe and putting flames on the edges of the blade ok taz, quick, pose!

[Tazeel]

Ah, good idea. Just remember you owe me a few more solos as well. Spreading his wings out he stretched his front low and took a step to make himself look truly like a predator on the hunt. This time he was prepared for the flash so it didn t give him too much trouble. No need to make Star eat yet more dirt, he must take good care of her after all. It wouldn t do at all for her to get dirtied up.

Now bring that here so we can see it. He took the small phone in his claw and peered intently at the tiny thing. Ah we look magnificent together don t you agree? A truly fearsome pairing. He handed the phone up to her so she could see it as well. Out of curiosity how is it that you know about dragons if there are none in your world? You even know what we look like well enough to make one of us out of fire.

[Asmodeus]

He stopped when he was around 10 klicks away. Stop he knelt down as he started transforming in a machine resembling a high tech tank. The large barrel began to rotate towards the groups location as clamps dug into the ground. A noticeable buzz started to emit from where the barrell met with the rest of him. Within minutes the buzz was a roar and red lightning started to spark from the tip of the barrel.

[Vesh]

Vesh halted along side the robot and watched it transform, he was from a spacefaring super power technology didn t surprise him any more. except those damn lizards... they creeped him out with there cybernetics. flesh and machine was never meant to merge.

he watched as the robot began charging its primary weapon. he was forced to crack a smile they would never see it coming the seven guide your aim. he muttered more for himself than for the robots sake. he still planned on destroying it once the daemons were all dead.

[Star]

She took the phone back and looked at the pic. It really was a good shot. Oh well... we have them as part of our mythology, she answered, Some people like to think they used to exist on our planet but theres never been any evidence to uphold it as more than myth, but now I ve got proof! She grinned from ear to ear. She... a technical nobody had found a dragon.

[Asmodeus]

The red lightning disappeared for a split second and everything was quiet, then it went off. The lightning reappeared in a bright red flash as a giant energy ball shot from the barrel. The force of the shot forced Asmodeus into the ground a few feet. The ball streaked upwards into the sky in a large arch, lost in the brightness of the sun.

[Nerva]

"Sorry to ruin your fun but with potential incoming enemies, now is not the best time to be taking pictures." Nerva said looking back at Star and Tazeel. "Now then we should get ready for whatever is comi-" "NERVA!" Camilliea shouted, cutting him off "Incoming!" Nerva looked up into the glare of the sun, squinting and made it out. A large ball of energy flying at them and fast, if it hit the party the casualties would be catastrophic. Without even thinking, moving solely on instinct Nerva was gone in a puff of black mist, and could then be seen jumping inhumanly high from a tree branch, flying above the canopy. Nerva ended up in the dead center of the shots trajectory and Swung Camilliea directly down the middle causing it to explode violently, a huge flash of red filled the sky, and Nerva could be seen falling covered in smoke through the canopy of the trees, and a small thud could be heard when he made impact with the ground.

[Tazeel]

What the... NERVA! Tazeel yelled covering his eyes from the explosion. Squinting he saw Nerva s body falling through the canopy. You had better not be dead, I can t fix dead! Come on! These obviously aren't friends so move out towards the town. I ll take Star with me and try to find Nerva if hes still somehow alive. He dashed off not letting anyone get in a word. There was no time to lose on discussion, only action can help any of them now. Luckily he had been close enough for him to hear the thud of his landing and with the stench of death that clings to Nerva he pinned him down easily. He was smoking, blood everywhere, and Camiliea was impaled in his chest pinning him to the ground.

Nerva! Damn your a wreck! Tazeel hopped over to begin his work. His claw stopped an inch away from Camiliea, right before he would have pulled her out as he remembered what happened the last time she had been removed from him.

[Nerva]

"Don't touch me unless you want to lose that claw of yours" Camilliea said as more of a warning then a threat. "Just heal his other wounds, he can pull me out himself. And don't forget to heal his coat as well."

[?Jiech?] Giant Naga, Safe

Jiech was chasing a Duiker when he heard a whining noise that was getting progressively louder, When it finally stopped he heard a loud thunderclap, But there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He continued his chase of the duiker, After catching the critter Jiech went in search of the sound. When he got near enough to see but not to be seen he slithered up a tree to get a better view, And saw what was currently happening

[Fanara/Shirohara]

Ok. now THAT I cannot deal with Fanara said after he saw the deadly ball of light, saddle up Shiro, were no match for that he said while sheathing his sword

agreed Shirohara reattached the supplies as Fanara hopped on his back, he then followed everyone else, away from the attacker and in the direction of Jiech

[Keero]

"Did someone say saddle up?" Keero said with much enjoyment "Rise from the flames Bethelda your Master calls" Keero then lifts his left hand from his side facing him palm to the sky making a tiny fireball then dropping it on the ground. As the fire touches the ground a crack appears and a Demonic looking horse with flaming hooves and burning eyes climbs forth from the gaping maw "Ahh Bethelda my dear you seem so underworked its been far too long since you've been let out to run" Keero then hops upon the steed rearing it back holding onto the stirrups with one hand having his other hand upon the handle of his blade "Star is it? Well if you and the Dragon need a hand with anything just tell this seed." Keero then removes a seed from a small bag. "Tell it to find me it will know where to go." keero then starts after everyone else. "JUST DON'T FORGET STAR" Keero yells as he gains distance.

[Cory]

ooh~, this ll be fun Cory pulled out his Beam Sabers and dashed to where the other mech was

[Malorien]

Malorien hears the massive explosion in the distance Hooooly shit. Malorien said while laughing Seems like some poor bitch just got something good done to em. Malorien then begins to walk that direction Hmph no use waiting around better go catch-up with whatever s over there and clean up what s left. His pace then goes from a walk to a blisteringly fast run.

[Asmodeus]

The barrel slowly leveled out then began morphing into a much larger one. The rear engines begin to fire up as a large projectile was loaded into the barrel. As soon as the projectile touched the bottom of the barrel it immediately shot out, small blue lights ran along the side of the barrel as the projectile. Before the bullet had time to hit anything a layer of green light created a film over it. The bullet ripped through a tree barely slowing on a direct intercept course for the mech coming his way.

[Cory]

Alarms blazed and Cory barely dodged the shell, HOLY... man! that was close when he got close enough, he slashed at the mech with his Sabers, quickly jumping back for another attack

[Tazeel]

Leaning over he places a claw on Nerva s breast, keeping clear of Camilliea. Why and how would I heal a coat? he asked shaking his head. I m not a tailor. Delving into Nerva s body he's surprised that the coat is actually connected to Nerva. Curious he extends his magic to the coat and it actually repairs itself. Well that s certainly unexpected. The damage Nerva sustained was nearly as bad as it looked. Healing him also drained more strength then it ought to heal him. It seemed like half his magic was wasted to no gain. He also pointedly kept his magic away from the chest wound for safeties sake. No need to temp fate and risk touching Camiliea even magically. Panting as he withdraws he said, I do not enjoy healing reapers in the slightest. You are a resilient bastard though, I ll give you that much. He settles himself down to catch his breath beside Nerva, his tail flicking idly. So, are you going to pull that out or what?

[Malorien]

Just as Cory dashes back to strike the other mech there is a surge of power and a very loud bang noise from approximately 10 feet away, Malorien now stands upon a toppled over tree looking towards Vesh, Asmodeus and Cory. "Oh no two mechs i'm so scared, is this how I die Boo-hoo" Malorien then gets a very stern look on his face and places his hand within his pant pockets his ripped and tattered trench coat still blowing in the wind created by the shockwave of the tree falling "Now then how about I kill you all then get on with my business hmm sound like a good plan?" Malorien then dashes with immense speed beside Cory's Mech and puts his hand through the lower leg of it. "Shit man this thing is built pretty good what time era are you from last time I ran into these bad boys it would have exploded by now. " Malorien has a big smile on his face and he removes his hand from the leg "Oh well looks like I have to kill the big squishy looking one first" Maloriens Gaze switches over to Vesh "Play time" Malorien gives a devilish grin and readies himself to charge the large alien creature.

[Cory]

WOAH! Cory s gundam fell over as the leg was destroyed DUDE! that was NOT cool! he picked himself back up using his thrusters to balance the mech, and to himself he said this is almost too much for the GN Drive to handle, that guy must have supernatural powers or something

[Vesh]

for a moment vesh was startled that he could understand the Daemons speak but it didn t matter... it said it wanted to play... so vesh would oblige but first the niceties must be observed. he dropped to a knee Pulling his Katova Knife and began carving a Seven pointed star in the ground Etching the appropriate symbols into the ground at the correct time. it was largely a hollow gesture.. or it was supposed to be he was shocked that when he completed the design and the incantation the whole thing glowed red.

that was definitely new.. it had never happened before... EVER! in the entire kratnen history he grinned... his gods had chosen to bless him this day... he just knew he would be victorious Seven Guide my blade! he Prayed as he drew his sword now you die daemon. the seven demand it! he charged in at the daemon swinging for its neck for the quick clean kill... there would be no need to toy with it.

[Malorien]

The blade sinks it self into Maloriens neck as he looks forward in awe grabbing the aliens arms and lightly pulling it away from his face and putting it to its side Now now thats no way to start a battle, Don t even let me draw my blade? How rude of you Malorien then reach s his right hand into the palm of his left and pulls out a sword roughly 2 feet long Now shall we get started for real or are you going to cheap shot me in the neck again? A black ooze seeps from the wound as a black light comes out and begins sealing it shut Ok I think I'm ready how about I show you some true power? Malorien then swings the blade with such force it would cleanly cut through bones.

[Nerva]

Nerva coughed as he came back to the land of the living, a sharp pain still in his chest that was too familiar for his liking. "DAMMIT CAMILLIEA!" Nerva yelled sitting up and pulling Camilliea from his chest. "You're the one who thought it was a great idea to jump headlong into an explosion not me!" Camilliea retorted. "Heh, well It worked didn't it?" then standing up and turning towards Tazeel. "thanks for the patch job Tazeel." Then looking himself over. "How did you know to heal my coat?" "I told him to." Camilliea said "Well thank you as well then. now where did everyo-" Nerva stopped mid sentence a look of dread mixed with hatred filled his eyes. "He's close, and fighting someone." Tazeel, guide me to the rest of the party as fast as you can, We need to get out of here quickly."

[Tazeel]

I ve already sent the rest of the party ahead to the harbor while I came after you. If he is fighting anyone it would have to be whoever shot at us and their welcome to him. Come on and climb up.

[Nerva]

Don t worry about carrying me and Star, that would be to much, I ll follow on foot, I m faster then I look. Nerva said, his slightly cocky, yet admirable attitude coming back just as swiftly as it had left.

[Trebor]

As Trebor was jogging back towards where he had seen the group, a large red flash lit up a part of the sky in the distance, he quickly spun to turn in it's direction then darted off towards it hoping he would find someone from the group.

[Tazeel]

Picking himself up off the ground he lifted a claw up to shrug and said, If you insist. Cocking his head to the side as he did a few calculations and he drew a rough map in the dirt. They ought to be... here... ish. mmm... but if they picked up the pace more than they might be... Bah! He swiped a claw across his map in frustration. We might just have to meet up with them at the town. Though if we head out that way we have some dim hope of intercepting them at least or catching their trail. If we go say, fifteen minutes without running into them we ll have to give up and head to town on our own. With that Tazeel set off at an easy walk, for him at least, a human would have to jog to keep with his longer stride. If Nerva wanted to walk he d just have to keep up, Tazeel saw no reason to take it easy on a stubborn human.

[Vesh]

Vesh s whole being vibrated with the impact of the two swords as he parried the blow. he was half surprised his power armor didn t rattle apart. the Seven protect me daemon. you will die by my blade according to their will. The Eighth will not triumph while i still draw breath.

Using strength he didn t know he had he pushed the sword away and he feinted left before slashing right. Poor deamons and there soft hides. So prone to cuts.

[Asmodeus]

a small patch lit up on the spot Cory s sword hit. a resounding chuckle emerged from the machine as it started to transform back into mech mode. I will use your scraps for parts! he yelled as he reached out to grab the other mech s arm to begin ripping it off.

[Malorien]

Malorien dash s out of the way Oh my cheeky fellow. Malorien notices Asmodeus attacking Cory s mech and jumps onto Asmodeus arm. Now now no fighting while im about to kill you all. Malorien then stomps his leg into Asmodeus arm trying to render it useless before he jumps back down to fight Vesh. Oh sorry about that I don t like it when other s interfere by making too much noise Malorien readies himself to strike but stops. You know what you look like you could be a good slave why don't we stop this and destroy both those mechs and take over this planet together? Hmm Malorien states to Vesh in Kratnen.

[Vesh]

don t foul my language with your daemon tongue or i ll be forced to slice it from your head. he snarled at him Kratnen s aren't slaves, we take slaves. if you weren't a daemon I would consider selling you for a nice price. the mines would pay well for a slave of your strength.

he readied his sword again enough talking time for you to die

[Jiech]

as the group came closer Jiech wrapped his tail around the lowest branch, hanging upside down he asked the guy on the flaming horse whatcha doin ? no hunger was in his eyes

[Cory]

Cory moved back a few feet, This is not going to go well, I m outta here, he then flew into the air hoping to get a better view, now where did everyone go... the only thing he saw other than the trees around him was a truly gigantic tree, north according to the sun, ...that's one MASSIVE tree. he continued to look around I don t see a town anywhere!

[Trebor]

After running for what seemed like only a few minutes, Trebor had no idea where he was or where anyone else had gone, he looked up into the sky and saw a very small black shadow flying in the direction of what seemed like east and Trebor decided to dash after him.

[Keero]

Keero looks up to the naga hanging upside down his eyes burning underneath his mask looking straight into the eyes of the beast I see no anger or rage within you very well I guess I don t have to kill you Keero then dismounts his horse and it falls to pieces crumbling into the dirt Well I guess I will wait here for the dragon and Star to show up everyone else go on ahead. Keero then stretches his arms above his head and then places them behind his head leaning back onto a tree Its funny really the only thing I have felt since I awoke is the planet itself as if it s alive... but it s not Keero then removes his helmet slicking back his Fire red hair. Well I am completely lost to a thought and don t know what to do anymore. Keero then gets a look of great thinking on his face. I just hope Harbinger doesn't get whiff of my return.

[Malorien]

Oh fine be that way but i'm through playing with you. Malorien grabs the blade of his sword and crushes it in his hand shattering it Now devour... Gogenbushin Maloriens now destroyed sword explodes with energy and light removing black light when the darkness falls and the light returns Malorien is holding a seven foot claymore in his right hand Like I said... Playtimes over.

[Fanara/Jiech]

Woah! Fanara was startled by the Nagas sudden appearance and was nearly flung off of Shirohara, I didn t even hear it coming then to the Naga he asked so where exactly are we anyway, and might I ask your name if you don t plan to eat us

Jiech came down from the tree he was hanging on and lay down so that his face was 10 meters away from them Well little man, my name is Jiech and I would never eat sentient life. as to your location, you are only a short ways away from the settlement of Safe Harbor

[Vesh]

He looked at the sword. it was near as big as he was it wasn t near as intimidating to him as it would be to a human the display however cause him mild concern but it was quickly forgotten well little man... Shall we dance the dance of warriors? the dance of death?

[Nerva]

Nerva watched as Tazeel gave his draconic shrug and began off at a walking pace. "Why doesn't anyone listen?" Camilliea questioned to Nerva. "I don't know, but he'll get the picture real quick. with that Nerva held camilliea behind him in his left hand her handle running down the back of his arm, his foot dug into the ground and he kicked off, flying by Tazeel he yelled "what's taking you two so long?" each kick of his foot sending him a good 15 feet forward.

[Tazeel]

A race is it? Hold on Star this is going to get rough. With a feral grin he unfurled his wing, using them to propel him forward at a breakneck speed. with 30 foot leaps he pulls ahead of Nerva. You ll have to do better than that to beat me.

[Star]

Star screamed in glee as Tazeel raced forwards she was having the time of her life on dragon back. She wasn t necessarily living every little girls fantasy but it was definitely hers Hey Taz... can you fly? She asked... flying on a dragon would just be the icing on the cake at this point.

[Tazeel]

Not yet Star, not yet. If I keep growing as fast as I did yesterday I probably will be able to tomorrow. Now that would be a dream come true for both of us. I ve been waiting my whole life to fly and you have no idea what it s like having something like that hung in front of you, just out of reach. With no way to speed up the process.

Leaping into a tree and propelling himself off it in a different direction he called out, Come on! This way now! Slowing down a little he said suspiciously, Strange that we haven t seen any tracks from that mech yet. I can t imagine that they haven t passed this point yet. Dropping down to a walk he pauses to sniff a mark on the ground. Mmmm, that would be from Shirohara. Where is Cory then? Inspecting the ground he finds tracks from a majority of the group. Cory must have done something stupid. I suppose if he went off to fight that thing then he's probably dead. Tazeel doesn t seem overly distressed at this. Not showing even half the emotion he did when Nerva was hit or when Star put herself down.

[Nerva]

Nerva called out to Tazeel about 100 feet in front him. "Come here and take a look at this." Nerva stood staring into the distance from a clearing of the tree's at a gigantic monster of a tree that would make any man made building pale in comparison. "That is one big tree..." then looking across the way he noticed small burn marks on the ground in the shape of hoof prints. Walking over he tried to discern what would make such a thing. "hey have either of you seen anything like this before?" he said as Star and Tazeel caught up.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel raised his head curiously. He couldn t think of anything particularly impressive that had been built by humans but obviously it was enough to impress Nerva. Hopped over to him he looked up, and up, and up, and up some more at the titanic tree. Now thats a tree. I ve never seen the like. Those branches may even support an elders weight and a fortress besides. I m actually surprised nothing has burned it down yet, they must not get much in the way of thunderstorms here to set off forest fires. They can t get very many Star s here either. I could see you burning it down just for the hell of it.

[Star]

ugh... yeah... no... I m not a pyromaniac I don t burn stuff for the hell of it. she responded especially not something THAT impressive. you do realize something like that prolly has permanent night under it... i mean look at it... your right... you could put a city on it.

[Tazeel]

I m sure if you were in one of your bitchier moods you might do it accidentally if nothing else. You DO like to show off. Looking away from the tree he noticed Nerva was inspecting something and Tazeel padded over to see what it was. Those definitely look like horse prints, I can t imagine why they would be burned into the ground though. I suppose... yes, it could be Keero s.

[Nerva]

"Well then, I guess we have a trail to follow." Nerva said with a smile creeping across his face. He looked up and noticed the sun on its steady decline downwards, soon night would come again, he wanted to make it to the town by then, or at least get Star, Tazeel, Camilliea and himself reunited with the rest of the group. "We had best get a move on if we're gonna catch them by sundown."

[Trebor]

Trebor continued his chase after the flying shadow hoping it would slow down enough to catch up and ask it some questions, but all this running he had been doing was starting to wear him out. "I really need to rest soon or i'm going to end up going on a frenzy" he thought and slowed down to rest right where he was, wherever "here" was.

[Cory]

It was getting late and Cory was getting tired, and he had just arrived at the giant tree. "I can't continue" he leaned his gundam against the base of the massive tree and fell asleep

[Tazeel]

He rolled his eyes at the silliness of bipeds. If he had been paying any attention he would know they already had a trail to follow. Of course it takes burnt hoofprints, the most blatant sign possible for him to spot it. Tazeel supposed that Nerva was at least trying so he had to give him that much at least. Come on then. We ve wasted enough time as it is though we really must mark down that Giant Tree. Now thats a prime piece of real estate if I ve ever seen it. What do you think Star? A giant manor with the best view in the world?

[Jiech/Fanara]

Jiech had decided to join Fanara and Shirohara towards Safe Harbor and tried to make small talk so, what brings you guys to Felarya anyways?

well, it wasn t by choice, i ll tell you that much. we all just want to get back to our own homeworlds

so where are you all from then

different places, most of us are from different dimensions of Earth. Some of us, including me, are from Erinn, And one is from Sarisa. most of us got plopped here in a group and the rest joined us along the way

i ve never heard of those places, could you tell me more about them? but not now because we ve arrived they had arrived, Safe Harbor was a small settlement, located in a big glade, next to the Shard river, and not too far away from the Giant tree.

[Keero]

Keero sits against the tree he propped himself up against beforehand I am so fucking bored. Keero creates a fireball in between his hands and begins passing it back and forth between them I wonder if they even went the right way Keero stops passing the ball and grabs his left wrist in pain Holy fuck what the hell is this! Keero removes his gauntlet from his left hand and begins to inspect his wrist a white skull has appeared on it glowing letting of large amounts of light. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no shit shit shit shit fuck fuck fuck. Keero then places his gauntlet back upon his hand and wraps his arms around himself and begins to bob back and forth. Oh fuck oh man oh shit why. Why did you have to find me so fast. Keero then stops bobbing and then stands tall and takes a deep breathe. Well then I guess theres no stopping him he s made up his mind. Keero then looks towards the sky I guess you will be with me momentarily then brother. Keero s said with a voice filled with dread.

[Tazeel]

Ah theres Keero. Keero? Umm... are people supposed to do that? Cautiously he makes his way towards Keero. Nearly in Keero s ear he shouts, KEERROOOOOO! ARE YOU OK?

[Keero]

Keero quickly uppercuts Tazeel not knowing who it is the fear in his attack and the rage from being scared half to death from a giant dragon screaming in his ear caused the blow to make a large bone crunching noise as the tip of Tazeels chin is shattered and some of his teeth crack HOLY FUCK MAN WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. Noticing the Dragon reach for its face in pain Keero then states Hmph serves you right. Keero then turns and begins walking away They went this way.

[Tazeel]

Rearing back foreclaws on his face he makes muffled, inhuman squeals of pain and takes two steps back and then two forward again. Quickly applying his magic his bones make hideous noises as they move back into place. Picking Keero up in one claw he smashed him into the tree he was leaning on. THAT FUCKING HURT! FUCKING BIPED! He smashes Keero into the tree again before dropping him and hopping back to a safe distance rubbing his snout. What has you so worked up anyways?

[Nerva]

Nerva stood back watching events unfold. although he didn't think Keero should have hit Tazeel over something so minor, it was obvious he was spooked and Tazeel seemed to have healed himself up and gotten revenge rather quickly. With the hope of ending any conflict they were about to start he asked. "So Keero, what has your nerves so wracked? Its not him or else I'd of known by now." "Yea tough guy, what's got you all spooked?" Camilliea added in.

[Star]

Tazeel a giant treehouse would be freaking amazing. then she saw Keero as well oh... its yo- she was cut off when Tazeel reared What the FUCK is wrong with you.. GOD! I would have done more than smash you into a god damned tree.

she slid down and walked over to him looking him dead in the eye for a moment you know guys.. if i didn't know any better i'd say he looks like he s just seen a ghost, and given the events of the last 24 hours... i d say it's infinitely possible.

she then continuously began slapping his cheeks to try and bring him out of it ready for any sudden movements come on dude... wake up...

[Keero]

Keero stood to his feet stretching out. That seriously hurt... A lot, Sorry for upper cutting you Tazeel was it? but... Keero removes his left gauntlet revealing a glowing white skull upon his wrist. To answer your question Reaper this is what has me so spooked. Keero looks down upon it a small red dot upon the center of the skull has appeared. Keero lets out a short sigh Well honestly all I can say is there is very little chance I will have any time left here with you all. Keero removes his helmet and wipes blood from the edge of his mouth. Keero then looks towards Tazeel. Umm Tazeel are you feeling alright by any chance?

[Tazeel]

I m fine now. I probably shouldn t have startled you anyways. Now what does the skull mean if you don t mind me asking? It s not obvious to all of us you know.

[Nerva]

"To be honest I'm not even sure what it means myself, and as for you not having much time left, you've either found a way home or you're wrong. I don't know about everyone else but I'm not letting anything happen to you, or anyone else in our new ragtag crew of friends." with that Nerva jumped upwards onto a low hanging tree branch and laid across it to relax. "now why don't you explain what that mark on your wrist is."

[Keero]

The red on the mark slightly growing in size. To put it simple Its the Branding of Harbinger I have been marked for Death. Keero pauses for a moment By my own brother. As for the growing redness well when the red covers the skull he will be here for my life. Most likely with his entire army... Just for the throne. Keero places his glove back upon his hand. in other words we need to get the fuck off this planet.

[Nerva]

"And who exactly is your brother? And why does he have an army? and how big is this army? and how exactly does he expect to get to Felarya?" Camilliea questioned? "She has some good questions." Nerva stated leaning over the branch and staring at Keero, a look of intrigue on his face. "but most importantly, how long do we have before he gets here? Assuming that is, that he even can."

[Tazeel]

If he can find you here of all places neither running nor hiding will do you any good. It would be better to think of ways to bait him off this ship of his so that we can just kill him. Where there s an ego, there s a way.

[Keero]

To answer your question s talking halberd my brother is death... The first reaper, his army consists of hundreds of reapers almost as powerful as him. Keero grabs his wrist. As for your question Tazeel I have no idea how he is going to get here. Speaking from experience I have seen him rip open rifts into other galaxies. Keero then looks up to the group. We should try and catch up with the rest of the group. They went this way. And at that Keero started off in the direction everyone else went.

[Nerva]

Nerva look visibly disturbed, memories flashing through his mind faster than he could remember them all. "Mortymer..." He said, in an airless breath. A twinge of anger ran through his body, like the feeling of percussion instruments pounding away. Nerva trembled slightly for a moment and Camilliea's blade began to glow and crackle red in two parallel lines both only an inch from the tip itself. then, just as fast as the reaction had come, it left, he took one long deep breath, and the glowing cracks on Camilliea dissipated. "Yes, let's catch up to the rest of the group." he said, nearly monotone. Camilliea was oddly silent.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel sighed, they definitely didn t need this right now. I could really use a drink, he grumbled and he went to follow Keero.

Meanwhile...

[Malorien]

Malorien raises his 7 foot claymore to Vesh s neck. Now then I guess it's Chow time The blade splits in half creating a massive mouth filled with hundreds of razor sharp teeth the mouth then begins to make chomping actions towards Vesh but is out of range the mouth opens wide and Malorien lunges it forwards as he does it goes to chomp down on Vesh s head.

[Vesh]

now that was a new trick... he ducked and rolled out of the way ditching his sword and pulling his assault blaster at the same time. as he came to his feet he spun the gun charging its power then let loose a barrage at the daemon.

[Malorien]

Oh you want to play the ranged game huh. Malorien Jumps 15 feet into the air turning toward Vesh and holding out his left hand a ball of black energy appears the size of the a pea and he fires it towards vesh Have fun. Malorien states with a shit eating grin.

[Vesh]

Vesh was no redshirt... he knew when to dodge and when to run to cover... this was one of those times. he ran a few steps and rolled behind a tree he powers up his plasma cannons just in case and leaned out behind his cover firing a few more rounds at the daemon you wanna kill me you ll have to try harder than that!

[Malorien]

The ball of energy stops in mid air above where vesh used to be and expands to a diameter of 10 feet Tentacles varying in size begin spurting out all around the ball. The tentacles then face towards Vesh s location behind the tree and make there way over to him at high speeds going straight towards the tree not planning on going around. Three of the more larger tentacles make contact with the tree piercing through it roughly leaving jagged holes within the bark as they make there way to the other side to hit Vesh. Run run as fast as you can you can't escape my dark grasp. Malorien begins laughing maniacally Before his eyes go from Yellow to Black Its almost time for you to die. Maloriens voice going from a raspy voice into one of a demonic nature.

[Vesh]

An alarm sounded as one of the tentacles pierced his armour. he bolted to new cover as the suit automatically sealed off the damaged section. it was a limb so it wasn't vital... if it had hit the helmet he was as good as dead. really? is that all you got? vesh taunted you're really going to have to try harder! he saw his abandoned sword on the ground... but he'd need a distraction

he tried getting a lock on the thing. that had eviscerated the tree he had been using but he wasn t getting a read, he would have to shoot from the hip as it were. it was moving slow enough he had half a chance of hitting it but with the recharge time on the plasma cannons he would only get one shot.

[Malorien]

As the tentacle arm made contact with Vesh's armor, it released a very small amount of the gas which he needs to breathe. "oh? What's this?" Malorien said raising an eyebrow, his grin never moving. A small tongue like object stuck out from the tentacle that was still inside of the tree and began moving around in the air, then it returned and the tentacle retracted back into the orb it originated from which was shrinking and floating back up towards and then into Malorien. "I see you must not breathe air. I think it would be quite an amusing death, you suffocating with no way to find a breathing source, far more slow and painful than what I had planned." As Malorien turned towards Asmodeus his claymore began to bubble and disintegrate into an ooze like substance, which spans around his hand turning into a pair of brass knuckles. "And it's no fun toying with something that can't feel pain, besides..." Malorien's head looks in the general direction of Keero." I have a wonderful self cooking meal waiting for me." with that he turned and left, running towards where Keero and Nerva were resting.

[Razak/Cory]

Razak was coming down the giant tree to hunt some animals when he saw a mech leaning against the tree, being an engineering genius the mech interested him, he was about to investigate when his stomach grumbled yes I know, you want food he then went in search of food. After Razak had eaten he went back to the mech and looked it over, it was like nothing he had ever seen before.

Alarms blazed, and Cory woke up only to see a Giant Naga looking over his Gundam, he spoke into the mic Step Away... he paused a moment idiot, snakes slither he said to himself, then into the mic he repeated Slither Away From The Gundam! he said pulling out his pistol.

whoa Razak moved back a bit easy. I was just curious, no harm done

Well ok then Cory put the pistol away would you be able to tell me in what direction Safe Harbor is?

I sure can, its that way Razak pointed in the direction that Cory had marked as south on his radar

thank you Cory lifted off of the ground I d best be going now, my friends are probably worried about me he sped off towards Safe Harbor, and his new friends

[Tazeel]

Tazeel cocks his head to the side to listen for a moment. Distantly he hears that roaring he associated with Cory s Gundam. Hmmm, it would appear that Cory is alive after all. I can t tell if he ll get close enough to see us though.

[Nerva]

Well I certainly hope he does, it would make meeting up with the group a whole lot easier. Nerva said Looking up through the thick foliage, trying to see if he could make out anything like Cory s Mech.

[Fanara/Jiech/Cory]

Upon entering the town, the smell of death and decay filled Fanara s nose. Bodies filled the streets, bullet and stab wounds filling their bodies, pikes with impaled bodies upon them towering over. A man moans in pain most likely the only survivor some of the party. Fanara rushed over to him to check on him and maybe get some info. What happened here?

The man speaks softly in a blood gurgling tone They came fast... Like nothing I have ever seen they carried a flag with a skull and blood splatter upon it. The man begins coughing up blood. No survivors everyones dead.

Jiech looked around I don t understand, where s Jade, she wouldn t have let this happen

she was shot down by a ballista The man begins to get very light as he himself dies from his wounds.

upon reaching the town Cory saw a Naga, forgetting about the damaged leg he pulled out his beam rifle and landed hard, destroying the damaged leg in the process GAH! his gundam fell over this is useless now! he said as he ditched the broken leg, he steadied the gundam and looked around so what happened here then at Jiech and who is this, he s obviously friendly being that you're still here

[Tazeel]

Coming through the the tree line he got a startling view of carnage instead of the hope and rest they had all been expecting. The wind brought him the stench of death, if Tazeel hadn t been hardened to the blight he likely would have started gagging. What in the world happened here? Is everyone truly dead? Spotting the rest of their party through the tree line he got another shock at the sight of them standing calmly next to a naga. Nerva and Keero came out of the underbrush after him just as the wind kicked up again bringing an unbearable stench of death.

[Nerva]

"well, looks like we missed one hell of a party." Camilliea said in a clearly sarcastic tone as she and Nerva came out of the thicket. "At least the rest of the group seems to be alright, lets get over there and see if they found out anything." with that Nerva hastily Made his way over to the party. Hey, anyone know what happened here?"

[Jiech]

Jiech looked at Cory in his broken Gundam my name is Jiech, and I only eat humans under dire circumstances Then newcomers came well, as far as we ve been able to tell, Bandits attacked, killing the giantess protector of Safe Harbor, Jade, and everyone else that lives here

[Keero]

Keero takes in a big whiff of the air. Mmm smells like battle reminds me of the good old days. Keero walks up near Jiech and yells. Hello again Jiech any idea what kind of cult did this. Keero points to a flag impaled into a pile of bodies. maybe that symbol looks familiar to you. Keero then stretches out his arms and falls onto his ass. All this walking is getting boring when can I kill something. keero leans back stretches out his legs and rests with his arms behind him, The fire in the crevices of his armor begins to heat up then cool back down. Heh sorry i'm just getting a little bit worked up is all. Keero then just sits there quietly meditating keeping his cool.

[Nerva]

"Well our first chance at meeting civilization in this god forsaken place and its robbed from us by bandits... Nerva said shaking his head. "If only we had got here sooner maybe we could've helped." Camilliea stated as she looked over the destroyed town through Nerva's eyes. "well, I guess we may as well go through the town and look for any survivors as well as some supplies, I'm sure we're all running rather thin." Nerva stated as he began giving directions to a few party members to check through some of the closer intact buildings.

[Jiech]

Jiech bent over to examine the flag, hmm... the symbol doesn t look familiar, unless he paused for a minute and then, as if realizing something, he hissed.

[Tazeel]

What is it? If you know who did this we will hunt them down; there can only be one punishment for a crime like this and that is death. I ve seen plenty of hideous things done by brigands in my time but this is by far the worst in I ve seen in years. You have to put bandits down regularly to keep their moral and manpower down or they can become a huge headache and a lot of people die. Shaking his head he began ripping into the debris blocking what looked like an inn. Wherever there are people, some will decide to take what other worked for rather than do honest work themselves, every race has them, every nation suffers them. Something shifts in the pile collapsing it and kicking up a huge cloud of dust causing Tazeel to break off in a fit of coughing. Grimacing he begins to work more carefully, pulling out the occasional body. You put them in prisons and they just take up food and space, if you ever let them out they go right back to the only thing they know how to do. Then you either kill them or lock them back up repeating the cycle anew. It s shameful but their blood seems to be the only solution, the lower the life expectancy of a criminal, the less become criminals. Some may have no choice in the matter but their deaths discourage others, force them to work that little bit harder to lead an honest life. Dislodging the body of a child, her chest and head caved in and lays it to the side on top of the others. He would burn them himself later. It looks like the townsfolk had tried to hold the inn, fighting to keep the children they had packed in safe by holding the door. The bandits had just brought the building down on top of them. Suffocating those it didn t crush. How can anyone willingly do this to others...

[Jiech]

"Its not the symbol I'm hissing at, I don't know the group that did this, but I do know who sent them. Ps'isol Magiocrats!" Jiech pointed to what the group thought was South "They rule Negav city to the southeast. The bandits are most likely headed that way as well."

[Fanara]

Ok wait, so are we going to chase after murderers, or find a way out of here? I for one want to get back home. Fanara s stomach rumbled. And i m hungry as well, so should we make camp or head to the safety of my homestead?

[Cory]

I agree with Fanara. I m sure we all have lives to get back to. And as i m sure everyone knows, you can t run on an empty stomach. And his homestead will give me somewhere to leave my broken Gundam

[Tazeel]

I, am going after the bandits whatever the rest of you do. I will stay long enough to eat and then I am heading out, if I must fight them alone then so be it. Shirohara, would you be so kind as to hand me that cask of water?

[Nerva]

Nerva and Camilliea remained silent during the discussion as to where the group should go. They had there own feelings and opinions about it but decided not to share so as not to impede their ideals upon anyone else. Besides, they had other things on there mind at the moment anyhow..."Camilliea and I are going for a walk, Keero, would you care to join us?" Nerva slipped Keero a look that said it was a demand, not a request.

[Keero]

Keero stands to his feet. Oh alright, Oh and Taz... If you meet up with those bandits save me a few I need some bodies to torch. Keero walks up to Nerva the red lines in his armor have intensified dramatically most likely showing the amount of hatred and disgust that fills him at this moment. Lead the way Nerva I already have a feeling on what you want to talk about anyways.

[Tazeel]

I certainly won t try to leave you any. You could always help me burn the bodies in this town if you want something to burn. Tazeel said as he ignited the pile of bodies he had pulled from the rubble.

[Nerva]

Nerva began walking with Keero away from the group and more or less back the way they had come, twirling Camilliea from time to time while they went. after he was certain they were out of earshot of the group he stopped. "So..." He wasn't sure where to begin this conversation, He had taken time to cool off enough to allow his rational side do the talking before having the conversation but now that he stood with Keero...

"Start talking." Camilliea said bluntly, whether it was directed at Nerva or Keero or even both of them at once was unclear, but the anxiety and impatience in her voice made it obvious that she was as tense as Nerva.

[Keero]

You wish to know about Harbinger or how I heard you say it so softly earlier... Mortymer. Yes he is my brother and, yes he wants to kill me and, yes he would go through everyone else just to do it all because our father chose me over him, to become the true high king after his passing. my entire race is immortal, yes we cannot die of age, Harbinger or should I say Morty will kill me then kill and then my father being the eldest of kin he would be given the throne. Keero takes in a deep breath before continuing. My siblings are as follows Mortymer, Nayla, Kassindra, Tayol, and Fayne. There birth titles are as following. Death, Fury, Strife, War and lust. Yes we are also known as the Horsemen of the apocalypse beings with the power to destroy entire solar systems. Although many years ago all of us diminished our powers greatly to create new races from them myself and Fayne banded together and created humans. I have not seen Nayla s or Kassindra s races or even heard of them but... Keero pauses a moment then looks Nerva right in the eyes. Mortymer created the first reapers or in other words the ones you call Gods one of them being Ralshaag Bolak he is a very twisted individual. And from there they began creating more reapers in which to guide the flow of souls into heaven or hell as you should know being as it is your job. Keero looks up to the sky. If my mother were still alive then I would have no fear of Mortymer and his remaining powers for when she was still the beacon of light of the White palace of the high heavens my race was completely invincible but she sacrificed herself to stop my uncle on fathers side... Lucifer. Upon her sacrifice Lucifer was chained to the will of hell forced to stay within its confines for all of eternity. Keero looks back down. Oh sorry I seemed to have gotten side tracked but there isn't much to say other then there is going to be a war on our hands soon enough.

[Nerva]

"To be honest, I don't really give a damn about all that crap. I couldn't care less about who or what becomes king whether its you, or one of your siblings, some cockroach. Whatever family issue's you and your siblings have, you can deal with them amongst yourselves." Nerva's look was stone cold, and calculated, completely unlike his usual lax demeanor. "however..." A small smile crept across Nerva's face, almost evil in its nature. "If you're concerned about Mortymer coming, then I have good news for you. I'm-" "AHEM" "...we're going to kill him." his statement hung in the air, stated less as a goal, and more as a fact.

[Cory/Fanara/Shirohara/Jiech]

Shirohara gave the water to Tazeel as Fanara and Cory went into the homestead to grab the harpy meat that was left there. do you mind if I leave my Gundam in here? Cory asked

Fanara responded to his question yea, sure

Cory sat his Gundam in a safe position after he got fanara s response and powered down opening the cockpit he pulled off his helmet revealing short black hair and brown eyes. Leaving his helmet on the seat, Cory climbed out of the Gundam to helped Fanara with the meat. Cory started giving orders when they got back Ok, we need some cooking fires made so that we can roast this meat

Jiech s stomach growled and rumbled like a thunderstorm after Cory and Fanara went to get the Harpy meat, Resisting the urge to grab living humans he instead picked up 3 lifeless bodies and threw them into his mouth one at a time swallowing them as each one landed in his mouth, normally he would never eat a human but seeing as they were already dead he saw no harm in it.

[Keero]

That sounds like one hell of a plan... only one problem Mortymer doesn t bring his soul around anywhere with him I don t know how he does it though so if you truly want to kill him. Well lets just say after all this is over with you re going to have to come to the White city with me. Keero laughs a little bit. Just thinking of it makes me laugh the first outsider in the White city since the Dragon king.

[Tazeel/Star]

Star poked Tazeel and pointed out Jiech eating the dead villagers. Star whispered, He s eating them. Tazeels nostrils flared and he emitted a low growl. He padded over to Jiech, and Star yelled What the fuck do you think you're doing you fucking lying shit? You fucking said you don t eat people! Tazeel followed up Stars outburst with his own, It s despicable eating the flesh of those you call allies. Their being dead isn t an excuse. There s not a member of this party that wants to watch you eating humans, any more than you would likely want to watch us eat one of your own kind. We will not be eating Naga meat while you are with us and you should extend the same courtesy for our human allies.

[Jiech] (note, Celandra is Jiech s wife/mate)

Jiech was about to apologize when Cory and Fanara came back with a wagon load of harpy meat. "That wasn t Celandra, was it?" Tears filling his eyes.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel looked to Star who shrugged at him. Thinking back the name rang a bell but he hadn t been in the best of shape at the time. It may have been, the name rings a bell at least. I assume you know her? This harpy and two of her friends attacked us in the woods and they were killed in self defence. A predator should never underestimate ones prey lest they become prey themselves. A golden rule every predator should learn well.

[Cory]

Remembering the fight they had with the Harpies Cory s stomach dropped as he realized that it was in fact Celandra he had beheaded, and it made him sick that they were going to eat a friends friend I m terribly sorry Jiech, It was self defense he suddenly felt bad for the Giant Naga

[Jiech]

Through tears Jiech spoke in a broken voice Self defence is fine, its just... he burst into tears and started crying, mourning the loss of his loved one I... I loved her... he continued crying, too saddened by her loss to care about anything anymore.

[Keero]

Keero walks back up to the group at around the same time Jiech burst into tears. What got this big lug all wet eyed. Keero being completely oblivious removes his helmet grabs a piece of the harpy meat and begins torching it in his hands before devouring it. Speaking with a full mouth Keero sais. Holy crap *Chew Chew* thish shtuff ish actually really good. Keero then finishes the chuck of harpy meat he grabbed and started reaching for another before the horrid look on Jiech s face. What... oh wait. Don't tell me, You knew her?. Keero then backs away from the meat. You know the longer I see these dead bodies of humans the more it makes me realize that I made them far too weak. Keero then places his helmet back upon his head the red lines in his armor turn white as he begins emitting large amounts of heat.

[Jiech]

Jiech looked in horror as Keero cooked and ate a piece of Celandra, quickly turning to rage he retorted "OF COURSE I KNEW HER!" Then without warning he whipped his tail at Keero, throwing him through a building and then watched in satisfaction as it collapsed.

[Keero]

The collapsed rubble that keero was beneath bursts into flames keero can be heard talking softly. Reduce the whole of creation to smoldering ash. The rocks and other pieces of the building disintegrate turning into ashe as Keero stands wielding his sword. Dragon wings unfurl from his back, Lava pours from his armor. He holds up his blade and runs his hand down it lighting it ablaze. You made the wrong move snake boy. the wings raise to the sky then drop down making a massive wind gust as he flies towards Jiech. BURN! Keero begins to laugh maniacally as he closes in on Jiech readying his blade with both hands his armor now a blood red in color, the lava begins spewed all across the landscape as he gets closer and closer.

[Nerva]

Keero continues his charge releasing his sword with one hand and making a stabbing motion with it, aiming for Jeich's throat. As his blade closes in on its mark however, Nerva appears between the two of them, landing on Jeich "Enough!" The sound of metal clashing can be heard as Keero's sword makes contact with Camilliea, stopping abruptly. The sudden halt jolts keero and his wings are forced outwards to keep himself from tumbling past Nerva meanwhile his feet dig into jeich from the force of the strike, most likely causing him some minor harm as well. nerva gives an ice-cold look at keero. "stop this madness before I do, besides, I'd hate to turn into a family ruin..." with that he forces keero and his blade back and turns to Jeich. "And as for you, he had no idea that you knew that harpy, and you having just eaten humans in front of us are in no position to judge." as the moment died down and the 3 were silent for a few moments nerva let out a long exasperated sigh. "Now the two of you apologize before I have your heads..."

[Jiech]

Jiech calmed down enough to respond I apologize for eating the human bodies. And what just happened, I could have avoided it... but nothing changes the fact that your group killed and ate my beloved Celandra

[Keero]

Keero slowly removes his helmet slowly once his eyes come into view they are pitch black a smile on his face that only a mother could love sharp teeth showing and staring at Nerva. My my my looks like its play time. without warning Keero flies up to Nerva as fast as he can and tackles him both of them igniting into a massive fireball that vanishes shortly after with Keero and Nerva nowhere in sight. Keero now stands roughly 10 feet away from Nerva in this pitch black chamber. fire begins seeping up from around them the ground is a dark red stone like material. A large dragon can be seen sitting in the distance observing the two. Welcome Nerva I hope you enjoy your visit. Keero begins to laugh like a maniac before looking directly at Nerva and smiling.

[Nerva]

Nerva blinks and looks around. "now that was uncalled for...Where are we anyways? And would you quit with the laughing, you're almost as bad as Raalshag."

[Keero]

Keero stops laughing and looks at Nerva. My mind.

[Nerva]

"Well, seems pretty bland in here, I never would've pegged you as the boring type. Anyways I think its tim- "Dammit you bag of hot air let us out of here, the last thing I need is being in the mind of a hothead!" Camilliea blurted out, obviously irritated at being ripped from location to location. if this turned into a running theme she was fairly certain she'd snap.  
[Keero]

Oh I'm sorry I can't just let you out of here all willy nilly. First things first in my mind you can t die it s the one reason I truly brought you here. That anger inside you Camilliea I want it... I NEED IT. Keero s armor explodes off of his chest only his leggings and gauntlets remain the symbol on his chest burning hotter than ever. Come now Nerva Show me your pent up rage, feed it to me. Keero begins laughing again as he lunges towards Nerva splitting his sword in two.

[Nerva]

Nerva stood perfectly still. "I won't give you what you want you maniacal bastard." with that Nerva spun Camilliea downwards, thrusting her into the ground and held his arms out wide.

[Keero]

Keero stops a foot away from Nerva standing upright his eyes go back to normal the heat from his chest dies down and he looks at Nerva and smiles softly. Thank you Nerva. At that Camilliea is ripped into the ground out of sight. I am sorry for being so deceitful but I saw it in your nature to not want to fight me. And yes what I said about the anger in Camilliea is true I actually just want to find out where it came from. Hence why I brought you to my mind. Keero blinks and the area around Nerva and himself turns white pillars raise themselves towards the sky and seem as if they never end the dragon in the distance turns a shimmering golden like color as it roars. Tree s and other plant life begin growing around them as well. Much better in here feels more like home. Anyways. Keero stops mid sentence his eyes shoot wide open and he is silent.

[Nerva]

Nerva watches as Camilliea gets sucked underground. and then he looked slowly up to Keero, a look of near pity in his eyes. "Wrong move." Black flames begin to lash out from the spot camilliea was pulled under and in mere seconds erupt and consume the entirety of the room, the pillars begin to disintegrate as the fire race's up them and the Dragon in the background roar's in pain as the black flames burn their way towards him. "separating Camilliea and I is a big error on your part, now I can't control her. If you want any part of your mind to remain intact I'd suggest bringing her back." with that Nerva watched as the black flames grew ever closer to both Keero and the Golden Dragon, hoping Keero would not make a 3rd and final mistake tonight.

[Keero]

Its funny this feeling i'm getting its almost as if i'm fighting Malorien again, then again from what I have seen in Camilliea it is where the largest portion of her strength has come from. Keero then stomps and Camilliea comes flying out of the ground. Such anger imbedded within her no wonder it didn't feel natural. Keero thought to himself he then shakes his head in disappointment. I never thought he would stoop to the level of infecting an innocent human girl. Now look where she is being dragged around by a reaper everywhere. Keero then puts his hand on the back of his head. So Nerva you ready to leave this horrible place yet.

[Nerva]

"Nerva if you ever put me down again I swear to god!-" "It's good to see you too, Camilliea." The black flame's receded as quickly as they'd come, though the damage they had done did not. Nerva then turning his attention back to Keero. "Wise move. As per your question I was never really ready to come. and for the record if there's something you want to know about either of us, just ask, making a scene like this is only going to worry others. We have nothing to hide." "Nerva..." Camilliea said, in an impatient voice. "Oh, and you might want to apologize, haha."

[Jiech]

Jiech looked around as Keero and Nerva disappeared, leaving him to his thoughts. He thought about the times he shared with Celandra and their little girl. Exiting the village he lays on the ground and falls asleep.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel can t quite believe what he was seeing. With a sigh he shook his head. It s too bad he hadn t the strength to intervene at any point and now Keero and Nerva were both gone. Hopefully Nerva would be back, Keero on the other hand... he supposed it was too much to hope. Since Jiech was leaving to mourn on his own and well distracted he snatched some of the harpy meat and retreated behind a building to eat out of Jiech s sight. Star unsurprisingly turned the meat down and went to get some of the food that had been loaded onto Shirohara, returning shortly to lean against the warmth of his side as they ate. Star asked, Are you sure you want to be eating... her... after all this? She was obviously uncomfortable.

Everyone and everything you eat likely had a family at some point, friends, lovers. Even the lowliest animal thinks and feels. Some may be more complicated than others but we all share the basics. We all feel pain, happiness, sorrow, pride... attachment... It is the nature of life that some must die for others to live. She needed to eat and so hunted us. We needed to eat so we in turn eat her. Would it be nice if none had to be harmed to maintain life? Yes. But it is not to be. Life may be beautiful but it is just as harsh as it is beautiful.

Star stared at her food awhile, thinking. Tazeel was good at making one think and curse him for it. She began to eat again but not with the same enjoyment.

Tazeel observed her reaction with approval. The more one thinks about life, the less one is willing to take it away callously. Mayhaps he could cool this hot head down after all with just a little wisdom.

[Keero]

Hold onto Camilliea tightly Nerva getting into my mind is the easy part, at least we haven't been gone long my mind is a time chamber we can be here for 7 days and only an hour would pass in the living world. Keero then begins to channel fire in his hands creating a massive fireball he looks up to Nerva and says. Cover your eyes this is going to be bright. He then looks at the dragon smiles and says. Good bye for now Yinromag. The fireball explodes ripping Keero and Nerva out of Keero s mind and back into the living world, Unfortunately very high up in the air. While beginning the fall Keero looks at Nerva. This is why I said the easy part was getting in!.

[Tazeel]

Noticing a sudden shadow on the ground he looked up to see Keero and Nerva high up in the air falling. On instinct he leapt up and hopped to the roof of a building and leapt up into the air pumping his wings as the building below him caved in. For the first time in his life Tazeel flew. Bringing himself up to them he snatched one up in each claw seemingly not even comprehending the importance of what he had just done. Once it hit him he cried out in delight, Oh it s better than I ever imagined. He looked like he had forgotten them when a squirm reminded him of why he had made the leap in the first place. Now where did you two run off to? He asked as he slowly started a spiral down towards the ground, he could go faster but he was enjoying himself too much to care about the discomfort of his charges. It would be a bit before they reached the ground.

[Nerva]

"Thanks for the catch, Taz" Nerva said, picking up the nickname Star had given him. "Congratulations on being able to fly!" Camilliea said. She sounded fairly happy for him, which was odd of her, but Nerva dismissed it since there was indeed something to be celebratory for. "Indeed it must be nice to finally fly around, I'm sure Star won't be able to wait to ride with you know, haha. As per your question, You wouldn't believe us even if we told you, all you need to know is we're both fine, more or less, and back with the group."

[Keero]

Taz all I can say is that Yinromag says Hi. Keero lets his body sink as relax his armor is still gone from his body his gauntlets are gone and his arms are burnt, The mark on his chest has disappeared slightly. heh I didn't think going there while so weak would cause me so much harm. Keero lets out a bloodied cough all over Tazeel. Oh i'm sorry Taz I seem to have gotten my blood all over you. The blood is hot roughly 150 degrees and so is Keero his entire body is heating up and getting limp. Keero breath s in heavily. Oh god what is happening to me this hurts so much Yinromag I hope you are ok like you said you were. Keero then passes out his body basically becoming a lifeless rock the pulsing of his chest mark shows that he is indeed still alive but something is harming his body.

[Tazeel]

Yinromag? Who... Keero? With a sigh of resignation he said, Well so much for our pleasant flight. I was getting tired anyway. The blood was hot on his armor, very hot. He figured he knew what was happening. Hopefully it wouldn't melt his beautiful armor but loaded down with the two of them he couldn't exactly do much about it. Since healing on the fly would be dangerous especially on his first flight he pulled his wings in and dived. Inexperience was telling here and he pulled out too late forcing him to wrench his wings painfully to stop himself from ramming into the ground. It is also extremely awkward landing without the use of your forelimbs in what would have been a messy landing anyway. In the end he was forced to toss Nerva to the side to catch himself on his foreleg or he would have crushed both of them. It certainly wasn't a pristine landing but it was a landing. Setting Keero down he placed his large claw on Keero and delved. No, he had been wrong, Keero wasn't going into a cocoon state on them again. Too bad, he had been hoping for a chance to study it again with the new techniques he had been thinking up. Still it was iffy as to how accurate it would be to say he is alive. This may push him to his limits, he may need something... more... Nerva, would you mind standing close while I work? Just as a lifeline in case this goes badly, I won't lie to you it will be rather... painful... if it comes to that but you'll save me if not both of us just by being close. Don't ask me to explain how, no time. Leaving Nerva to wonder he went delving as deep as he could go to see just how bad the damage was and preferably what caused it. He unleashed his healing as he went, smaller spells that would work on their own to repair Keero while his attention was focused elsewhere. Now where was the source...

[Keero]

burning twisted images can be seen as Taz delves into Keero s mind to find the cause of his pain and suffering. Taz reaches the image of a mighty golden dragon with just one wing measuring roughly a little larger than Tazeel. The great dragon showed the same symptoms as Keero, Massive body temperature and spitting up of blood but something felt off about the dragon. wiring across its chest or so you think its wiring upon delving in to close to the dragon the wiring springs forth to life grabbing out at the dragon causing it to shriek in pain. blood then splatters across the white tiled floor a blackened eye socket appears in the chest of the dragon a large eye begins looking around furiously until it notices Tazeel in the living world staring at it. the eye speaks to tazeel in a deep tone. Hunger... unending hunger... Must devour all. The eye then gives a blank gaze and black tendrils spew forth and completely surround the Dragon its cries of pain are heard for a moment and then silenced as the mass of black tendrils falls towards the ground and lays still.

[Nerva]

"woah!" Nerva yelled as he was very suddenly and without warning thrown by Tazeel as he attempted to catch himself. He tumbled through the air and as if through some sick twisted curse let go of Camilliea as he did so. He made contact with a building which promptly collapsed from the force of Tazeel's throw, the sound of a blade sinking into flesh could be quietly heard through the sounds of the building falling around Nerva kicking up dust. As the smoke and dust cleared there was a pile of rock, half of Camilliea's handle protruding from the of the pile. There was no motion for a few moments then the rocks began to move a little bit. "DAMMIT CAMILLIEA!" Nerva Erupted from the rubble, visibly scratched up in a few spots but otherwise fine, well aside from having his trusty halberd once again impaled in his chest that is. A light giggling from a ghostly female voice filled the air. "Do I look like a sheath to you?" Nerva said as he pulled Camilliea out, the black flames once more engulfing his spilt blood and his wound. "If I said yes would it bother you? hehe" Camilliea asked playfully. "A little, yes." Nerva said a smile creeping across his face. Then he looked over at Tazeel who had decided to ask him a favor after throwing him into a building. "Well how about you start with an apology." He moved towards the two however, even as he asked the question. If him standing there and enduring some pain would help keep either of these two alive he'd do it without question, it was simply in his nature.

[Star]

Star came running to where Tazeel landed. Hey Taz, you flew! It was amazing! I can t wait... She paused when she saw Tazeel working Keero with Nerva watching. You must have really beat the shit out of him Nerva. That'll teach him not to act all high and mighty.

[Tazeel]

This looked bad, it was rather like a combination of what the blight did to the land and minds it corrupts. It was time to let out the darker side of his nature. It would be risky to remove because the process could infect him if he wasn t careful. If the infection was half as bad as it looked he would need Nerva as well. He had to wonder if consuming the essence of a reaper would have any ill effects. After casting a few more spells to maintain Keero s health and protect him somewhat from what he was about to do he reared up and rammed all five of his right claws directly into Keero, splitting through his armor. He used a surgeon's precision and knowledge to make sure he didn t hit anything vital. He would be using the Essence Harvest instead of the Drain to keep the infection from entering him directly. Other races needed tools to do this but not dragons. The Harvest would draw out the very essence, the very being of the corruption and shape it into a physical form hovering near his palm. It would appear rather like grains of sand flying off to enter a special pouch on Tazeel s harness for later use normally in enchanting. If he hadn t been going into the blight he wouldn t have brought it with him but some blighted specimens could be harvested for others to craft blight slaying weapons with the essence. It was his duty to do so whenever possible as they continued to try and understand the blight.

The plan was to siphon out the corruption and replace it with parts of his own essence as he healed Keero. He would start by pushing his own essence in to help stabilize the situation. It would leave Tazeel very drained but if needed he could drain strike Nerva and feed off him to reform more of his own essence and continue the process. Sadly that would involve impaling Nerva but at least he was rather used to being stabbed repeatedly. He had warned him it would hurt and he hadn t been joking. He hoped he could stop once he started.

[Star]

What the fuck Tazeel, you're supposed to be healing him not killing him! She shouted as Tazeel stabbed himself into Keero. This didn t look like doctoring to her. She tried to pull his claw out and get Tazeels attention but she couldn t move it. When his jaw opened a little revealing his vicious fangs she backed away. As nice as Tazeel was he could be scary when he wanted to be.

[Keero]

The rate of Tazeel s harvesting wasn t doing anything the tendrils were growing and covering the entire seemingly endless space which is Keero s mind the once golden dragon stands once more looking all around it self and roaring at its new domain. A vision of Malorien is seen as the dragons body begins to get bigger and he speaks to it. Oh my pretty pretty pet not much longer until you can break through the walls of reality. The vision floats up and touches his hand near the eye in the chest of the dragon. You just want to show everyone who you are and play with everything don t you Fluffy. Keero s eyes the rip open fire spewing out of them his chest begins burning with such intensity that Tazeel would be forced to remove his hand from the perimeter. AHHH MALORIEN!. Keero completely ignites pure rage filled his voice his screaming. Without warning he grabs Tazeel s leg and says. Lets go! Without hesitation the four of them Ignite inside a massive ball of Rage being ripped from the physical world into the dying world of Keero s mind.

[Tazeel/Star]

What in the world... are we really in Keero s mind? He asked looking around in wonder. Star grumbled, Certainly is dingy in here, what the fuck is that monstrosity! He s the source of our little problem, he s infected by Malorien somehow and he s linked to Keero. He would have said that he wondered how any dragon worth their salt could stand being with Keero but that would be rather rude. I would presume killing him is out of the question. He unleashed what healing he could to strengthen Keero, it was especially effective from inside Keero. He had to find out how this was done, the healing he could do...

[Nerva]

Nerva let out a sigh and began rubbing his forehead with his free hand. Just when I got out of this place too... Camilliea could be seen visibly vibrating in Nerva s hand, clearly irritated, however she remained silent. Keero! I know you're in here somewhere, come out already! Nerva yelled, since Keero was not currently in sight.

[?Berlyn?] (Diclonius ? Earth) Devin

Berlyn left her hiding place to grab food for her sister and herself, she crossed a few streets and walked down the dark alleyway she had always walked down but this time it felt a little more erie must be the weather she said looking up to see the rain clouds overhead she shrugged it off and continued down the alleyway till a fog thickened, it became darker and darker until she was enveloped by the fog, she had stopped walking and looked around seeing nothing but dark fog finally it let up and she was in a place she had never seen before, she messed with her horns on her head she felt out of place and this worried her but she continued to walk forward before running into a huge creature who was asleep Hello!~ she said in a sing song voice and began poking his back Hello!

[Jiech]

Jiech stirred as someone yelled and poked him, not even opening his eyes he responded Hmm... Go away Andrea. Daddies sleeping

[Berlyn]

She stood for a moment wha-? no no! I m Berlyn! I m stuck here~ I need help, she shouted still poking him, she sighed for a moment knowing that this was a chance but she had no idea where she was.

[Jiech]

Suddenly waking up, Jiech shoots into the air, huh, what. Who s there? Celandra? Looking down he see s a girl Oh, Hello, and who are you?

[Berlyn]

Oh hello~, I m berlyn. She waved and smiled at him, Could you tell me where I am guy? She chuckled

[Jiech]

Jiech lowered himself to the ground Hello Berlyn, my name is Jiech. This place is called Felarya. He was curious about her race when he noticed two sets of ears on her head I have to say, I ve never seen someone quite like you before. With two sets of ears

[Fanara/Cory]

Well, that s one way to make you a vegetarian. Fanara set down the cart that was carrying some pieces of Celandra s body, walked over to Shirohara and grabbed a loaf of bread. You hungry Cory? He broke the loaf in half and handed it to Cory as he said this.

Yea, I ll take some bread. Cory took the half-loaf and started eating, never thought I d willingly go without meat

[Fright/Aeron]

Aeron and Fright walked back to Cory and Fanara, Aeron moved over, may I have some of the meat? He asked sitting on the ground as Fright moved passed the group and settled on the ground a distance from them.

[Berlyn]

Oh! I'm a...Diclonii and these are my horns! She smiled and then remembered why she was talking to him Do you know any place that is safe? She asked looking up at him blinking a few times.

[Jiech]

A Diclonii? never heard of them. This village was safe, until a group of bandits trashed it. we were just about to chase after them when we finished... eating. At that he remembered who it was that they were going to eat and tears came back to his eyes.

[Fanara]

Fanara looked at Aeron and spoke no you may not have some meat, but you can have some bread. I plan to respectfully burn as much of that Harpy as I can, for Jiech s sake He handed Aeron a loaf of bread.

[Aeron]

Ugh fine He grumbled before taking the bread and began eating it slowly.

[Berlyn]

We? She asked slowly then saw his eyes tear up Hey hey what's wrong. Don't cry, she patted the only place she could still looking up at him.

[Jiech]

Jiech wiped his tears It s nothing... It s just, when they brought out some meat from one guy s pocket dimension, I learned that they had killed my mating partner in self defence, and they were going to eat her... But that s all in the past, she s in a better place now. Are you hungry? They had some barrels of food with them

[Keero]

Yinromag begins falling over to its right at an incredible pace as another Golden Dragon can be seen coming up behind Yinromag swatting him in the side of the head. The newer dragon then opens its mouth and a mass of White fire appears and then begins spewing forth over Yinromag. The image of Malorien looks up towards the new dragon. Well fuck you too Keero. Trying to kill your self isn't going to stop Fluffy from making his grand debut into this god forsaken rift world. The Dragon stops spewing fire and looks towards the image. Malorien I will watch in great comfort as I burn you and your Void to ASHES! The dragon then spews the same white fire all over the image erasing it from view then it turns back to continue incinerating Yinromag but Yinromag was already standing and striking back at Keero s form sending him flying across the white tiled floor.

[Berlyn]

She looked around food?! really? barrels?! she said excitedly w-w-where are these people? she asked calming down a little.

[Jiech]

They re over in the village, come on Jiech slowly led the way to the village. He nodded in satisfaction as he saw that they weren't eating the meat it would upset me greatly if you ate any of the meat

[Fright/Aeron]

Oh there you are Fright shouted from where he was at then he noticed a little girl Jiech...what the hell is that? he pointed at Berlyn and by this time Aeron stood up and looked at the girl

I have an eerie feeling about that one He said Jiech WHY is she here? he asked slowly.

[Jiech]

This is Berlyn, a Diclonii. And she arrived here the same way you guys did Jiech looked around and saw that half the group was missing where's Keero, Nerva, Tazeel and Star?

[Tazeel]

Well this was interesting. It had been rather obvious that if Yinromag died, Keero died as well. To save Keero they needed to stop the dragon form Keero from killing Yinromag long enough to cleanse him. It would be much easier to do so with direct contact with Yinromag. He had to wonder how much power he could wield in this place. He felt so intune with it in his healing trance, more so because he had already infused some of his essence in this place. Sinking his claws into the tile floor he closed his eyes and focused. He imagined a vast walls coming between Yinromag and Keero. Then followed up by entangling them in diamond hard chains. Opening his eyes he saw it had come to be. He let out a small laugh and whispered, It is so good to be in control again, as he built himself a tool he would need to protect himself in the extraction process. A vast sheath and gauntlet for his claw, encrusted with gems and forged of glittering silver. It would add quite some length to his claws to help compensate for his large target. They would also protecting him and amplifying his own strength through the gems and an enchantment he placed on it made out of Keero s own essence. It was so readily available it would be a crime not to use it to save him in these circumstances. To store it he made a sack that was as large as Yinromag himself. It was essentially just a larger version of his own pouch, this corruption Malorien brought ought to be safe enough in there. He wouldn t damn well run out of room either, essence grains were rather compact, he ought to fit 10 Yinromag s into that.

[Keero]

Yinromag begins to make a laughing like noise as the diamond chains restrain his body the Dragon then begins falling apart and turning into an ooze moving over then reforming. Yinromag slams down on the ground hard with his tail and black pillars rise up around Tazeel and begin shooting out tentacles to bind and hold Tazeel in place so that Yinromag may enjoy tasting his essence before absorbing it and speeding up the transformation process. Keero then shouts at Tazeel. YOU FOOL HE IS NOT ME ANYMORE HE IS THE VOID AND HE MUST BE PURGED!

[Tazeel]

Tazeel actually grinned as he turned Yinromag s tentacles into only so much dust, forming the dust into a shaft he hurled towards Yinromag s hind leg. He had gotten a feel for Yinromag s thoughts, everything seemed to be becoming his here, You re wrong, it is your essence that will be harvested today. He stole more of Keero s essence, replacing it with his own to strengthen the connection and ensure his control of this plane. It would be a battle of wits as much as a battle of strength and he didn t need his control to falter. Then brandishing his gauntlet he roared a thunderous challenge. He barked harshly to his allies, his blood was up and he was itching for action. Whatever you do don t kill him, if he dies, Keero dies. Shouldn t need to be questioned what happens to us if Keero dies while we are in his head. With that he thundered toward Yinromag, floor tiles shattering in his wake.

[Star]

What a nightmare. She was not one to be forgotten though, pulling out her orb she unleashes a torrent of fire at Yinromag s head, whirling to blind it not kill it because she didn t feel like dieing in some egotistical dumbasses head.

[Keero]

Yinromag stands his ground waiting patiently when Keero comes bursting through the wall that Tazeel made. The entire room is engulfed in flames screaming at Yinromag. YOU ARE MY MINE NOT HIS! Yinromag looks over to Keero flying into his sending them both flying across the endless space golden flames spewing forth from Keero into Yinromag. By my eternal flame, I WILL CLEANSE YOU OF DARKNESS!. Yinromag roars in anger and tendrils shoot forth from his chest impaling Keero both the dragons roar in pain. Hurts doesn t it since we are the same entity after all. Keero then grabs Yinromag s head and begins slamming it into the ground continuously sending out waves of golden fire in every direction.

[Tazeel/Star]

Star shielded them from the torrents of fire as Tazeel worked to put them out. You damned fool Keero, Get out of here. Forming a large batch of chains and using them as tentacles he grabbed Keero and flung him away. Tazeel began to drain Keero s essence into himself in an attempt to weaken him. Oh the ecstasy of it! So much power and so little time to savor it. His own hunger, nearly as great as the voids began to beat against the force of Tazeel s will with furor. He had always been weak to this, it s why he kept it locked away unused, when others could use it regularly without issue.

[Keero]

Keero again shouts at Tazeel. ARE YOU A FUCKING MORON HE IS ME AND YOU ARE ABSORBING MY ESSENCE THEREFORE ABSORBING HIM. YOU ARE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!

[Nerva]

Nerva Disappeared into a black mist and appeared in front of Keero, Camilliea still vibrating in his hand. "were you not about to do the same to yourself? What would happen if to us if you were to die while we were all in here hmm?" Nerva stepped onto Keero's chest, his draconic form still bound by the tentacle chains. "You know as well as I do that even if you killed yourself in an attempt to stop this nothing would truly change, Malorien would still be alive and well." Nerva paused for a moment. "besides, if you die here, Mortymer wins, he gets the throne. you can't possibly want that." Nerva gave Keero a soft look. "we're here to help you, not hurt you, let us." with that Nerva disappeared once more appearing by Tazeel, he could only hope that his words sunk in through Keero's thick head. "how are things on your end Taz?"

[Tazeel]

Delicious, oh what sorry, got distracted, he gave himself a shake, his whole body was tingling. I ought to be able to purge him if I can manage to reach him. Keep Keero busy if he tries anything. Lifting the ground up under himself he sends himself flying over towards Yinromag. He slammed his gauntleted claw against his chest in challenge. Star sent more fire to help annoy Yinromag as Tazeel pestered him with more chains, slamming him across the snout with one mockingly.

[Keero]

Yinromag finally speaks in a deep tone filled with rage and anger. Do you think you can use these powers to stop me in my own domain tiny Dragon this is a mind after all and I right now am in control over Keero. Keero s form has switched from the dragon back to his human like form black tendrils wrapping around his arm holding his blade to his hand black light seeps from cracks forming in his skin his eyes now a color of purple. Yinromag teleports behind Keero. You must first learn your place puny one this isn't some physical world were your powers may be strong this is my mind were I AM THE MASTER. Yinromag then seals himself in crystallized fire.

[Tazeel]

I could kill you in an instant if I so pleased. This may be your realm but my power holds more sway here than yours. I ve even been replacing portions of Keero s essence with my own to hold all the more sway here. I am beginning to even hear your thoughts. Your world is yours only so long as I wish it to be. Grinning with unusual malice for him he discard his platform and marches towards Keero. You wish to play with such a small puppet do you? I will pull you out of your shell through him. A faint black crackling like black lightning follows in his wake giving him a forbidding presence. A menace so unlike the normal Tazeel.

[Keero]

Keero looks up towards Tazeel his lips move but no words come out saying I m sorry Then Keero speaks his voice it not his own its rasp and dry as his hand shoots into his own chest and rips out his heart. Supernova. Keero then crushes his heart in his hands a blinding light shoots out of Keero s body as his entire essence begins to go Supernova. Keero can be heard again whilst he is starting to explode. Leave this place. I will deal with it alone. A portal appears roughly 10 feet from Tazeel. You have about 3 seconds.

[Tazeel]

When he tried to shut down the reaction he couldn t, Keero still had too much control to be beaten in this. Roaring in fury he siphons Keero further, trying to drain him enough to stop the reaction. He slams his claw into the ground under him as it is part of the fabric of Keero s mind to siphon more. His crackling turns nearly into a halo as his limbs leave a faint black mist and the crackling intensifies and a terrifyingly hungry expression spreads across his face as he continued to gorge himself.

[Nerva]

Nerva watched all that had begun to happen. "tsk..." "Nerva, there's no time!" Camilliea said. Star meanwhile Brandished her battle axe and suddenly felt light, the last thing she saw was a black feathered wing fold over her. "I'm sorry" she blacked out. Tazeel too, while locked in his battle with Keero saw two large black feathered wings reach around him before blacking out. When they awoke they were in still on white tiled floor but Keero and Yinromag are nowhere to be seen. Nerva could be seen sitting down breathing heavily, as though threatening to pass out though he looked the same as he did last either of them saw, Camilliea in the ground beside him, before anyone can utter a word a giant blast of fire and power can be seen going off in the distance. "It's what... he wanted, I wasn't sure if... the portal... was a trap or not so I thought it best to simply... take you both out of range. Nerva let out a cough as he finished his sentence.

[Tazeel/Star]

The agony of the trip shook Tazeel out of his madness. Shuddering he dulled his own pain. Star didn t feel half as bad as she had last time but it was still unpleasant. Sitting up she asked Tazeel, What is happening to you Taz? You look like a monster out of a nightmare. Tazeel ignored her as he looked at the vast distance between them and Keero. Damn DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN! He smashed the ground, sundering it and sending fires erupting from the ground all around them as more fissures break open. When he went to unleash a torrent of fire it came out more like a lightning bolt blackening and twisting the ground it struck. Turning to Nerva he raised his claw into the air, Star wrapped herself around his foreleg, shouting at him. Stop it Taz, god dammit STOP! What the fuck have you done to yourself? Shuddering Tazeel held his claw in the air, Oh the rage... he muttered. His whole body trembled with the power and hate coursing through it. Moaning in the agony of his internal struggle he chains himself down. Star lay next to him hugging his head and whispering encouragement to him. She wasn t very good at it, especially with all the cursing she was doing but the sound of her voice helped center him. What have I done? What have I done?

[Keero]

The blast settles after a few minutes Yinromag is no longer encased in the crystallized fire and Keero is standing below Yinromag white feathery wings behind him a white armor on his body with beautiful golden trim. Keero then speaks his voice is calm and sounds as if all anger has been removed from him. Yinromag I grew to love you like a brother the flames you gave me I thought they were my only strength and power. Keero pauses and looks up towards Yinromag who speaks back. What form is this Keero, What have you become. Keero raises his arms and looks at them inspecting his new beautiful armor. I have become the one thing that remained hidden within me Yinromag. Yinromag looks shocked for a moment. Impossible you gave up that form a long time ago when you created humanity with your sister. I guess I didn't get rid of it all then or maybe it came back in this time of need after all I am the Archangel of Light. Keero s eyes go white and the energy within them radiates outwards creating mist like lines. You know Yinromag I have been angry my entire life because of you and truth be told i'm done with it I want to feel happiness and love not hatred and anger. Keero grabs the sheathe of his blade on his side with his left hand and the handle with his right. This technique was developed to deal with foes swiftly and with such speed they have no time to react. I may not have perfected it but I think I can do enough with it. Keero begins to enter a stance as Yinromag throws his arm out towards Keero the eye in his chest goes wide and fills with anger he shouts at Keero. Lets see you try! keero then closes his eyes and whispers. Dust cut. With a swift movement of his body and arm Yinromag s hand explodes into dust Yinromag leaps back in pain and inspects the wound. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME. Heh I guess I still haven't perfected it. Keero smiles. Anyways lets just finish this Yinromag I grow tired of you polluting my mind. Yinromag yells at Keero. KILLING ME WILL ONLY SILENCE YOUR SELF YOU NEED ME TO LIVE KEERO. Thats where you are wrong Yinromag I don't need the fire to live all I need is my soul which has come back to me as you can plainly see. Oh and also. Keero points his finger towards Yinromag who is screaming and lunging for a full on assault. Purification ray. A beam of white light shoots forth from Keero s finger impacting with the eye in the center of Yinromag s chest white cracks begin appearing all over his body as the beam continues to enter his body. The black tendrils vanish and the true golden dragon can be seen again as its body begins disintegrating. Yinromag gives a look of satisfaction to Keero as a tear falls down his face. I spoke the truth when I told you I loved you Yinromag I will miss you dearly but also I will be glad. Yinromag lets out one final roar that echoes on forever as his body completely disappears. All the fire in the area goes away as the mark on Keero s chest vanishes. I guess its finally over then. Keero then sits down on the white floor with his fist on his cheek.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel had created a silver mirror in an attempt to watch the events occurring so far off. He had only worked out how to get it to project the image in time to watch Yinromag consumed by light. He was almost sorry to have succeeded. It had made a good distraction to help keep himself in check. Life would be tough for awhile, he had so much to hold in that constantly barraged his will. At least as his body consumed and converted the essence into his own he would most likely return to normality. He was actually rather surprised that Keero had survived having such ridiculous amount of his essence consumed. If anything Keero looked stronger than had been. Certainly more peaceful as well. He also seems to have forgotten them, leaving them to rot in his mind. That damned BASTARD! A fountain of fire erupted from the ground near Tazeel causing his companions to curse yet again. Bringing himself back under control he apologized and brushed the debris off his mirror. They had been through this all too many times already. The explosion had given him an idea though. Using the mirror to aim his... message... he sundered the ground in a circle around Keero, unleashing a torrent of fire and rage. That ought to wake him up. Another small tongue of flame rose out of the shattered ground to match the puff of Tazeel s irritation at having had to remind him at all.

[Keero]

Keero stands to his feet and flaps his wings and dust flies off them. Hmph I would have thought they left. Keero turns around blinks and the ground between him and Tazeel vanishes bringing them together in an instant. Hello Tazeel, Nerva... And Star. I am greatly sorry for what I have done and Tazeel. Keero s left arm transforms into a massive cannon and points it at Tazeel. The power you have absorbed is going to kill everyone faster then it leaves your body it must be removed by force. Keero s face is not one of intention of wiping you from existence but more of one saying I'm going to be saving your life now. Tears are still on Keero s face from when he obliterated Yinromag. Tazeel I would appreciate it if you stood still for a moment.

[Tazeel]

He had a terrible feeling about this, he was still chained down though and Keero could easily fire that cannon before he could dissipate them and move any appreciable distance. He hoped he wouldn t die from this, being free of this rage may be worth it though... in an unsteady voice filled with apprehension, Keero... whatever you're going to do get it over with.

[Nerva]

Nerva looked from Keero to Tazeel and back to Keero. Slowly standing to his feet he put his hand on Camilliea "If you harm him Keero..." "I'll freaking kill you!" Camilliea had finished Nerva's sentence as he coughed lightly, visibly still quite drained from having traveled such a great distance with so much mass.

[Keero]

Tsk tsk Nerva you don t remember what I told you earlier. Keero smiles and fires his cannon Blue light blinds everyone as it covers as much space as it can red light can be seen ripping from Tazeel merging with the blue light and disappearing from existence. The blue light stops and Tazeel is left holding his eyes as usual as bright light s were used again.

[Tazeel]

His rage was all gone, but so was all the essence he had stolen from Keero. He had put so much of himself into Keero for control that his body withered with the lack. He collapsed panting, visibly drained and barely able to lift his own limbs. It was strange being in control again. He couldn t seem to dredge up the slightest anger at his own condition either. He knew he should have felt something but...

[Star]

TAZ! She runs over and kneels next to him, What the fuck did you do to him? He s fucking half dead! She yelled summoning her battle axe, If Keero did anything else she was going to kill him.

*****Meanwhile elsewhere in Felarya*****

The Giant Mech Asmodeus and his Kratnen Partner had Recovered from their Scrap with Cory's Gundam and Malorien. They had split ways after that, Asmodeus had decided to continue with his scanning while the kratnen was hell bent on catching and killing the daemon he had fought with before.

As Asmodeus made his way through the forest he saw a blast of red and white light not to farm from him and decided to check it out. Upon getting to the origin point he saw a young man in a black long coat brushing himself off "Why does the bastard always make me go to such strenuous lengths to find him..." he muttered to himself. Asmodeus landed in front of the human "Target acquired"

"What? Me? A target? don't make me laugh you pile of junk." was all the man said as he stood and began to walk away, seemingly ignoring the mech.

Asmodeus' arm flipped around and revealed a machine gun barrel, he locked on to the man before him and let a hail of bullets fly.

As the bullets barraged the man it kicked up a large cloud of smoke and dust. As the dust cleared the mans arm could be seen raised, in it a crumpled up set of bullets, that seemed to have smashed into each other. They fell after a moment out of his palm. "Well, that was pretty stupid of you, wouldn't you agree?" The man then placed his hands in front of him horizontally and then began to pull them apart, as he did so a bright red light appeared and began taking the form of a sword in a sheath.

Asmodeus Watched as the machine gun fire did nothing to the man who was now obviously preparing some kind of counter attack. Not about to even give him a chance Asmodeus then slid his arm back in place and began transforming the other one as well as a few pieces from his back, forming a large barrel. He took aim with the large cannon and fired, the recoil had slid him back several feet.

The man finished spreading his arms apart and grabbed the handle as a fully formed Katana in a sheath appeared in his hands, wasting no time as the mech fired his cannon he swung the blade, sheath and all. The sheath made contact with the Cannon shell and was deflected way off to the left until making contact with the dirt, kicking up a storm as it dragged across the ground.

Asmodeus walked towards his target who was amazingly not only alive but visibly unharmed and now armed with a blade. he readied the cannon for a second shot as it began to reload.

"Oh no you don't." The man tossed the sheathed sword into his right hand, catching it by the sheath near the handle and put it to his side, then grabbed the handle of the sword with his left, taking stance. "Ashes to ashes..." the man's whole body looked as if it had twitched, primarily his left arm. "Dust...to dust." the man stood up straight and began to walk away his sword disappearing in a flash of red light.

Asmodeus attempted to turn his cannon-arm to follow the walking man, as he did so a light wind picked up. The mech Asmodeus blew away with the wind, naught but dust, remained.

[Environment]

The predators in the area watched in awe as the man annihilated the giant robot. And shied away from him as he passed, even the mighty Kensha Beasts and the stupid Glouteux s. Knowing that he was not to be messed with lest they suffer the same fate.

[Malorien]

Maloriens face goes blank as he stops dead in his run a smile grows and his eye twitches he begins laughing maniacally. OH MY VOID YES AAAAHAHAHA HE S HERE. Malorien goes silent and sits down. I am going to have so much fun soon.

[Keero]

There all better now Tazeel we may have had some bumpy roads with that purification but now all of me is out of you. Keero then turns to begins making a portal back to the real world again. Oh by the way we ve only been gone for roughly 30 seconds.

[Nerva]

Nerva makes his way over to Tazeel, seeming to have recovered a good portion of his strength "Taz, you're looking pretty pale there pal, are you alright?" Nerva then looks over to Keero and notes that his outfit had completely changed, he even had white feathered wings coming out from his back. "And what the hell happened to you? what's with the extreme makeover?"

[Tazeel]

Tazeels voice is weak and dull, I actually feel worse than I look, and I feel... empty. Somethings missing from me. Keero what did you do? He hadn't even raised his head and he had none of his usual fire and drive. He sat limply waiting for something to happen, letting out a small sigh. He couldn t even be bothered to unchain himself. They weren t holding him very tightly anymore anyways.

[Keero]

Like I said all of me is out of you. When you were exchanging your essence with mine it was corrupting you. Keero turns back around to face Taz. I removed all of my old essence from you and saved your life in the process. Now all I ask is do that Essence swap once more with me so you can regain enough strength to walk yourself out of here ok. Keero smiles and shows happiness in his eye s

[Tazeel]

The thought of feeding again reignited his hunger, this time though he merely felt depressed by it. Sighing he started to feed off Keero again. A grin began to spread across his face though at the pleasure of it as the hunger drove him for more. He wallowed in it, something he could feel so he wouldn't ring so hollowly to himself. The chains began to stretch taught to him again. Anger seemed beyond him. Without it he couldn't get mad at himself for his hedonism, if Keero wanted him to stop he would have to ask. When one does not feel anger at injustice, one simply does not care about what is right anymore. All Tazeel s deeply ingrained morals were naught but dust now, formless and without meaning.

[Nerva]

Nerva watched the spectacle of Tazeel's body taking its more full shape and strength again before turning to Keero. "you still haven't answered my question. What's with the new wardrobe? And since when did your wings have white feathers?" By now Nerva had appeared to be his old self again standing straight and tall, shouldering Camilliea who was no longer vibrating in the slightest. "Boy he sure does look spiffy though,*whistle*" she teased.

[Keero]

Remember when I said I was from the White city. The White city is also known as heaven to mortals Nerva. Keero s eyes begin seeping the white power again. Go on Tazeel I have enough power to bring you far beyond full strength. Keero returns his attention to Nerva. I'm an archangel.

[Nerva]

"Well isn't that dandy, first you're a knight of the apocalypse and now you're an archangel?" Nerva idly swung camilliea a bit in irritation. "I think you have some explaining to do. Oh, and before I forget, if you are an archangel let me make this perfectly clear, you aren't my boss, or anything of the sort for that matter. There's a reason I have the title Reaper of the Damned." Nerva put a fair bit of emphasis on the word Damned. "I only shuffle souls to hell, or kill the demons they turn into, I have and never will have anything to do with your people's end of things." He had dealt with angels a few times in the past, they all had one thing in common, bossy as hell, they always seemed to think that they were supposed to be in command of everything and that didn't fly with him or Camilliea at all. If Keero made any notion to act like that then any friendship they did have was gone, and Nerva would be sure to send him packing, one way or another.

[Tazeel]

As if he needed any encouragement, the hunger writhed within him like a living entity. One day he would consume everything. Maybe then his hunger would be sated, yes... he would have to find ways to travel between worlds but if others could do it so could he. He would feast on billions, trillions even and it would all start with what he drew from Keero now. He began to eye Nerva and Star, how much could he get from them. Or... Camilliea... yes she had power, immense power. He would have to bide his time for her though. He could be patient, he would have everything eventually anyways. Maybe he could feed on this white city first. Yes... a city would do just fine. He would take hell after that and then, well who knows, he would find something, and when that went dry, something else, if he could find nothing he would make something to feast upon until he could find more. There always had to be something more, even if you had to bend reality to find it.

[Star]

She looked at Tazeel with worry, this isn't the same dragon she had come to love. The way he looked at her now sent a shiver up her spine. Damn Keero that egotistical bastard, he may look different but that didn t make him any less of a bastard. Maybe even more so now, that fucker didn t care for shit what he was turning Tazeel into.

[Keero]

You know Taz you have some very dark thoughts there pal. Wanting to eat everything in creation. He looks Tazeel in the eyes. You're in my mind remember to mention linked to me right now I can hear your thoughts clear as day. I guess thats enough you look well now so stop absorbing me.

[Tazeel]

With a sigh he stops draining from Keero. It was disappointing that Keero had known what he was thinking, and that he had told the others. But not all that surprising, his hunger had simply blinded him to the obvious. Tazeel felt no shame about the situation. He simply is what he is and what Keero had made of him. He would never be able to quietly feed off the group now, they would be too alert to the dangers of being alone with him. They would do well to fear him, monster that he is now that hunger had gleefully expanded itself to fill the gap left by anger, egged on by Keero s insistence. He shattered his chains and stood, his body tingling with the essence he had stolen. He idly wondered what Keero would use him for, he must have known what would happen when he had stolen his anger. Tazeel did not mind being used, as long as it included feeding he was quite happy to go along with whatever Keero wanted.

[Star]

She started to back away from Keero and Tazeel. Eating all of creation? Whatever the fuck you ve done to Tazeel can t be fucking better than whatever had been fucking happening to him before. How could you do this to him you fucking bastard. All Tazeel wanted to do was save your stupid ass and you thank him by turning him into a fucking monster! Some fucking angel you are. Fix him!

[Nerva]

"Tazeel..." Nerva contemplated what he had just heard from Keero. He would never have believed it but Tazeel's lack of denial was proof enough that he had not spoken falsely. He stayed silent for a moment remembering all that had happened in both instances that he was dragged into this place. After a while he simply said "Lets get out of here, I'm sure the other's are worried, and I'm sick of the scenery..."

[Keero]

"Watch your tone with me Star I have done nothing to Tazeel only revealed to you all what he really is but I guess all I have to say is that we all have some demons locked away somewhere right Tazeel." Keero then points his right arm behind him and with a flick of his wrist a blue portal appears behind him and looks at Nerva. "This way come on." Keero turns around and walks into the portal it makes water like sounds upon making contact with him.

[Nerva]

Nerva watches Keero walk through the portal he had created and motions for both Tazeel and Star to follow suit before walking through himself.

[Tazeel]

"Yes, we do all have our demons."

[Star]

"I'll be glad to get out of this place." Then in a low mutter, "I'll find a way to fix you Taz, this isn't you and I know it."

[?]

The man continued his stroll through Felarya, he walked with an air about him that exuded confidence. "Well, if nothing else at least the bastard has a taste in scenery." As he made his way through the giant forests he heard the sound of a girl screaming. "da hell?" The man makes his way over to the sound, quickening his pace into a jog.

"HELP MEEEEEE! SOMEONE, ANYONE HEEEEEEEELP!"

The sight he saw as he broke through the thick treeline into a clearing was a giant Tonorion pinching down on the tail of a female naga and attempting to drag her away as she screamed for help.

"Obviously this guy has no idea how to treat a woman." wasting no time the man goes into an all out sprint and then jumps well above the insects head. "Bug off!" The man comes crashing down with a heel drop on the Tonorions head caving it in and causing its entire body to flatten out on the ground, the impact sent out a small shockwave that seemed to cause the very ground to shake slightly. As it's head bounced off the ground its pincer's opened and freed the poor giant Naga girls tail.

"Oh thank you so much mister, I thought for sure I was a goner!" She exclaimed as she began rubbing her tail. "It was no trouble, but you should really be more careful in a place like this, you may be big but I'm sure there are plenty of things that will see you as a meal." The naga in turn nods "So, what are you doing here? I've never seen a human like you before." The man twitched a bit at the word human, but shook it off. "Haha, I guess you could say I'm here to...Meet an old friend." "Oh? well maybe I can help you find him!" "Perhaps you can, but that would be pretty dangerous, if you could point me to the nearest town however, I'd appreciate it." The naga stretches upright to look around for a moment before pointing to the west. "There's a neko village that way you could go too, I don't know if your friend would be there but the neko's know lots of stuff so maybe they could tell you!" "Heh, well thanks Ma'am enjoy your evening." The man turned to leave. "Oh, um mister, I'm Crisis by the way, what's your name?"

The man turned back and smiled, giving a slight bow he said "Nogarde Delrone, A pleasure." with that he turned and made his way west, hoping the directions he got would help.

[Keero]

Keero steps out of the portal into the middle of the rest of the group no one would recognize him his hair is longer and now white his facial expression is blank the white armor glaring what sun that is shining off of it. He then walks forward away from the portal and stands beside Fanara and crosses his arms waiting for anything.

[Nerva]

As nerva made his way through the portal he found himself in the middle of the group, he must've looked a touch odd since he had braced himself for a fall based on previous experiences. "Well, that certainly was interesting to say the least." He said aloud as he put Camilliea on his shoulders and rested his forearms on her. He stepped out of the way of the portal making room for Tazeel and Star. "Get ready, Taz isn't really himself. I don't know for sure what happened to him" Nerva stared over at Keero, if looks could kill Keero probably would've just hit the ground dead. "But he may try to attack the group, so be careful around him."

[Tazeel]

Tazeel stepped out with vigor, so much life all around in such a variety of flavors. As one of his claws touched what must have been the remnants of a garden the plants withered and died. As a gentle breeze blew through the town parts of the plants blew away as dust. The life contained was beneath Tazeel's notice now so he didn't even realize it had happened. He looked over the group with open hunger in his eyes. He noted some confusion and wariness in their eyes. Obviously they had been warned. Well at least he could eat food if not what he truly desired to tide his hunger over. Eventually he would get one alone for a proper meal. "There is no need to look at me like that. All I want is someon- something to eat. Theres no harm in that."

[Jiech]

"No harm my tail. I see that look in your eyes, and i've seen it enough times to know that you want more than just a hunk of meat. Well sorry pal, you're not eating anybody"

[Fanara/Cory]

after hearing Jiech speak, Fanara and Cory took one step back. Cory pulled out his handgun and spoke first "Nobodies gonna be eating me, I can tell you that much" then Fanara spoke up "What happened to you Tazeel? Where did your honor go?"

[Tazeel]

A curious question. He hasn't even lied to anyone so it was a rather cruel thing to say. His compulsions against lying were as all his other morals mere dust in the wind so he supposed it was just a matter of time. Why not simply do what one pleased after all if no one can stop you. After pondering a moment he said simply, "Lost with my anger. I can no longer feel the emotion thanks to Keero and it has unlocked my true hungers. Justice and morality mean nothing without anger to fuel it, what is the feeling of injustice really if not fury at something one deems wrong. As such it is beyond me now. I will simply sit and wait then until you have decided on something to do since eating had been denied to me. I can wait however long you need." He sits himself down serenely with absolute perfect patience. He could however long they wished without ever feeling impatient. What is a minute or a day anyways in the grand scheme of things after all. One day he would end life itself, when that day came mattered not. The feeding would keep him alive for eternity after all. He didn't quite know how he knew this but so it was.

[Fright/Aeron/Berlyn]

Fright stood next to Aeron completely quiet to the situation of the group popping in the middle of the group Aeron looked at them they all seemed different ...worse if it was possible Berlyn was frightened and moved behind Fright so he cleared his throat to both break the tension and set himself within it "guys..." he stepped out of the way a little so Berlyn was peeking out from people.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel cocked his head to the side, "And who might you be little one? No need to be afraid of the big bad world eater, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you one of the survivors of this village?"

[Berlyn]

Fright had moved out of the way for her, she stepped up some "n-n-no s-sir...I...Dont know where I am.." She said shakily, she remembered when her parents always fought and left her alone, they had paid for that night though she was broken personality wise and mentally, she always smiled and believed that she would have a happy life.

[Tazeel]

"Well at least it wasn't your family that died here. I assume the others have explained what we already know about how we got here so I won't bother going into detail. Welcome to the group though. It is unfortunate you were grabbed so young, it is a hard world for one your age to be thrown into." My but she looked delicious. There was definitely something off about her though, beyond the strangely ear shaped bone protrusions on her head. He had a feeling that if he ever got a hold of her he would be in for quite the exotic treat. The more he thought about it the less sorry he was for her to have been thrown here. The hunger could be seen building visibly in his eyes. Unknown to him a slowly growing circle of dead plants was beginning to form around him. It was barely beyond the reach of his flesh but every minute would extend it just a little further. Being in a destroyed town there was little there to sate Tazeel. Compared to his own size what is a blade of grass here or a crushed half dead plant there after all? It was an ominous sign of things to come however.

[Berlyn]

She blinked and looked at him before blatantly stating "I killed my parents...and lived on the streets for a long time..." she tilted her head at the sight of the dead plants but shrugged it off though it did strike a odd nerve in her chest.

[Nerva]

Nerva Idly paced back and forth, contemplating the situation as he paced he walked by Keero. On the fourth pace he suddenly and without warning grabbed Keero's arm and the two of them disappeared in a black mist. the group would have no idea but Nerva had taken Keero near the top of a large tree, standing on a branch. they would still be able to make out the group from the distance, but no one would hear the conversation that was about to be held. "So, Keero. I think you're well aware that you've fucked up, and I do hope you have a way to fix it." Nerva held Camilliea at his side, looking ready for a fight should the need arise.

[Tazeel]

"Well... I'm sure it makes an interesting tale if you would like to tell it. I won't judge you for it." He blinked as Nerva disappeared. He had seen him do it before so it wasn't overly unusual and he figured he knew exactly what he was going to talk to Keero about. Him. He was actually more surprised that it had taken him so long, or anyone so long for that matter besides Star to confront Keero. Especially considering he had pronounced Keero the direct cause of this. It wasn't an issue for him but it was understandable enough that his prey would see it that way so he understood why they were rather upset. He supposed that in the end, Star was the only one in the group who had truly cared about him, it made him rather sad to think about it and it even ebbed some of his hunger. He lowered his head down onto his foreclaws, at least Berlyn's tale would fit his mood.

[Star]

Killed her parents huh? This kid was a real piece of work then. She'd have to keep an eye on the kid, make sure she didn't kill anybody. As if they needed more crazy people right now, keeping poor Taz off the group was going to be hard enough and she still couldn't think of a way to fix him. Making him angry again would be the key but how? He seemed so unnaturally calm besides that hungry stare. Glancing back at Taz a cold chill went down her spine at the sight of the plants. She definitely wouldn't be sleeping tucked next to Taz tonight. Nerva had better beat the shit out of Keero, he was probably the only one who stood enough of a chance to even try.

[Berlyn]

"mommy and daddy fought all the time and ignored berlyn all the time, growing independent she took her first victims" she said blinking and grinning a dark grim till she shivered heavily "hmm?" she noticed people staring at her.

[Keero]

"Well all truth be told he told us exactly what was wrong with him you know. He's missing anger I destroyed every ounce of it inside him and without a connection to the black citadel I can get any more for him." Keero smiles at Nerva. "There is one more thing we can do to hold him back fill him with another overpowering emotion but alas my wife is not here." Keero pauses and remembers Mortymer killing her because of his crimes. "Ahem. I'm at a complete loss on what to do I never thought Tazeel would have such dark thoughts." Keero pauses and his expression changes. "We could always use him to get the anger we need." The tone in Keero's voice clearly meant Malorien.

[Nerva]

"No, I will never resort to using or asking him for anything." after that Nerva paused in thought he knew what Keero said was true, Tazeel had told us the root of the problem, but he also didn't understand why Keero would remove all the anger from him. "And just why the hell did you do that anyways? I would rather have an angry dragon that we could calm down, then a calm one who's bent on eating all of creation!" Nerva had had enough he was outright pissed, between losing a friend he'd come to enjoy the company of to the sheer lack of thought that Keero had put into his actions. "You know, I don't even want to hear it..." With nothing else to lash out at he simply swung Camilliea at Keero's chest, the force of the swing would either cleave him in half if he took it or knock Keero out of the tree if he blocked. The very branch they were standing on cracked under foot as he swung.

[Tazeel]

"Is there any particular reason you speak in third person little one? How many have you killed so far anyway?" This ones mind was obviously broken. The rest of the group may not even mind if he ate this one. He would ask them later when the girl wasn't around, after all he would probably be saving their lives. Though the humans may be too attached to her age to allow him, humans were strange that way, a child could butcher and kill up to a ridiculous age without consequence. "How old are you anyway?"

[Keero]

Keero jumps into the air backwards his great wings lifting him up. "It was only a matter of time until this would have happened to him anyways, These feelings of his these thoughts were always within him just locked away hidden beneath all his emotions you can not blame me for this fool." Keero pauses a moment before landing back down on the branch. "I had no idea what was locked away inside him, Yes while inside my mind I could read his thought's but I just thought most of his idea's that he was having was because of my essence that was put inside him." Keero then gives a stern look at Nerva. "If anything the Dragon king would not allow Tazeel to eat all of creation anyways." Keero then looks at the branch below him and realized its time to start flying again. he jumps back into the air and as he does the branch crumbles from all the force that has been put upon it.

[Nerva]

Nerva didn't even hear Keero anymore he was ticked and found something to vent at. As the branch broke and Keero flew into the air Nerva jumped up after him, by now between the branch breaking and Keero flying on white wings the majority of the party would take notice of where they were. As Nerva jumped up into the air his coat flapped in the wind and began to shift and reshape itself into a giant pair of black feathered wings, leaving his upper body exposed. He was covered in scars from battles past. he flew up towards at Keero with incredible speed and slashed at him again. as he got closer to Keero he would notice the cornea of his eyes had also gone black, though his retina's remained red.

[Star]

She turned to see what was breaking. Ah Nerva was going to go kick Kerro's ass for him. She was rather furious at him herself and pulled out her orb summoning her battleaxe. She summoned 12 individual fireballs, each the size of a person and launched them simultaneously at Keero. That'll singe his wings.

[Tazeel]

A fight then? Well since Star and Nerva were attacking he had an excuse to feed. He took to the air and flew towards Keero just behind the flurry of fire. Whatever direction Keero dodged in he would dive for to and catch him in his gauntleted embrace. He tingled with anticipation, it was time to finish what he had started in Keero's mind. His body started crackling with blue lightning as Tazeel began to use the excess essence he had taken from Keero originally. If he caught Keero he would be in for a rather shocking surprise while Tazeel fed.

[Nerva]

Nerva stopped his slash in mid air and disappeared in a black mist, re-appearing above of Tazeel's left wing he slashed at it forcing the dragon out of the sky. "You shall not interfere..." his face was cold and unforgiving. "Nerva...Neeeeervaaa" Camilliea's voice began to call out, though... It wasn't quite Camilliea's voice. It was warped and twisted, as if two entities were fighting for the right of her ghostly tongue. "can I come out and play now?"

[Tazeel]

He roared as the blade slashed through his wing. Twisting in the air he caught Nerva with his wing to tangle them up and pull him close enough for a death grip with his gauntleted hand. He crushed his claws into Nerva, feasting off him and frying him with essence bolts shocking him rather like lightning would. It burned off some of his essence as well sapping his strength regardless of the damage to flesh. His slashed wing's wound closed quickly as he fed and Tazeel twisted around till he was upright and tossed Nerva away to get airborne again, nearly scraping a building. A waist of his power but damn Nerva for getting in the way. He pulled back to the ground.

[Malorien/Keero]

Through the flash of black light Malorien appears above everyone his smile wide his head cocked to one side. "Oh do I get to join in on the fun now." Keero visibly stricken at all the conflict begins to scream in agony and pain his wings light ablaze as Malorien begins laughing once more. "Oh come on Keero this is what I want to see let it all out LET IT OUT!" Keero plummets towards the ground his golden armor cracking and crumbling off of his body. "COME ON KEERO BREAK THAT TENTH SEAL FOR ME!" Keero hits the ground with a loud thud then a burst of fire rises from the ground shooting straight up at Malorien who simply floats to the left and dodges it. "HAHAHA YES." Malorien stops laughing and gets serious. "Well I guess I will bid you ado for now Keero once you deal with all them I will be back to harvest you for myself." Malorien then turns and starts walking through the air seemingly ignoring any laws of physics whatsoever. Keero stands on his feet which have now changed into demonic like things fire shooting out of his body in every direction. The black wings and horns Tazeel would have seen earlier once again spurted forth from his body in a display of bloody gore. "Ahhhh it hurts!" Keero continues to scream as his body begins to crack open and spew more fire. A demonic voice is heard coming from his mouth. "I TOLD YOU I WOULD BE BACK!" Keero has stopped screaming and is standing there the black wings lightly moving around, his eyes are closed. He opens his eyes and takes in a deep breath lifting his left arm which has become demonic he clenched his hand cracking the bones. "Yes I feel it, power long since forgotten. Oh mother you would be proud for your Prince of Darkness." Keero looks up to the sky to see Malorien starting to walk away. "And who said you could leave after such an introduction!" Keero squats and throws himself into the air towards Malorien creating a shockwave upon entering his flight. Malorien turns around to look at Keero and laugh at him but is impaled by Keero's blade. Keero looks Malorien in the face and laughs. "Oh its good to see you again Malorien it's been far too long. So what now are we 10 for 10?" Maloriens face lights up as he smiles and chuckles. "Welcome back Zor'etan." Keero looks at Malorien. "Thats not my name anymore you fool." Keero and Malorien can be seen conversing in the sky all the while Keero's blade still inside Malorien.

[Nerva]

As Nerva is thrown from Tazeel he catches himself in the air with his wings...wait, wings? his hair can be seen standing straight up, more spiky than usual. "ugh...what the? "Why the hell am I in this state?" "Neeerva" Camilliea's distorted voice calls out once more. "Oh...I see. Hello, Camilliea...I'm sorry but you're not allowed to be out right now." Nerva's grip on Camilliea tightens and she seems to pulse once. "N-N-Nerva?" Camilliea said weakly, her voice having returned to normal. "Indeed, its me. The other you was playing games again." Nerva responded kindly. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Nerva." Camilliea said sadly it almost sounds as if Camilliea were trying to hold back tears. "Hey, it's not your fault, it's mine. I let my emotions get the better of me and she took advantage of it. this is in no way your fault." Then looking down he see's Tazeel on the ground, and noticed claw marks on himself. Before he could begin to make his way over to him Malorien can be seen appearing through some black light in the sky. "You..." Nerva and Camilliea said in unison. they watch as, if by maloriens voice or presence alone, Keero is thrown into writhing pain, horns appearing on his head, and his wings becoming webbed and demonic looking. "What in hell is going on?" Nerva was nearly dumbstruck. "First he's a blacksmith then a knight of the apocalypse then an archangel and now a damn demon?!" Nerva said allowed. "Seriously, remind me to tell him to see a psychiatrist about multiple personality disorder if we live through this." Keero attacked Malorien with both fire and blade but all he did was smile and laugh. disappearing in a black mist Nerva appears beside Tazeel. "I'm going to assume that by the claw marks on me that we had a little fight while I was out of it huh? Well I apologize and I'll explain later, right now..." Nerva thumbed towards Malorien and Keero. "We have bigger problems, I ask that you heal me and help get this group out of here before we all end up dead. I'm sure at the moment you don't really care about all this, but out of self preservation at least, please do this for me. Tazeel, I trust you, I have since we met, don't prove my trust misplaced, make the right decision." Nerva began breathing heavily, the loss of blood starting to get to him.

[Tazeel]

"You put much trust in me, despite all you know about me. That is... impressive, one can never say you lack courage reaper. You are putting a mind overwhelmed with hunger into direct contact with you and asking it to enter you to fix your wounds." Tazeel shook his head at the foolishness of it and looked Nerva in the eye, barely controlled hunger clearly visible in it. "They always have said courage is as oft rank stupidity as it is true bravery. We shall see if that trust is well placed." He started to raise his gauntleted claw, the one he usually uses for healing but drops it back down at a thought. Using the other he places it over Nerva's chest, still staring into Nerva's eyes. He begins his work.

Nerva's mind got to view the full scope of Tazeel's unrelenting hunger as his wounds closed. It clawed at Nerva's mind, all of creation would not satisfy it, nothing could satisfy it. He could also clearly feel the very tenuous hold Tazeel had over it during the healing. The pure force of will contained in Tazeel was impressive. That control however broke as the healing was finished and Tazeel pulled himself out, digging his claws into the ground, trembling. Every plant small or large within one hundred meters perished. The trees to crumble under their own weight. As they crashed to the ground they crumbled to dust. The insects and animals in the area died as well. Not even targets but they fell from being too small and too close to the backlash. Nerva himself would feel a pull but it was merely a discomfort to him but it drove the point home well enough. Tazeel still stood trembling, focused internally, before eventually raising his head. "Let us go, I have no wish to die here. And Nerva, you taste disgusting."

[Nerva]

Nerva smiled at Tazeel, it was probably one of the most kind smile he'd ever shown anyone since his arrival on Felarya. Tazeel had proven that he was still himself somewhere inside that newly formed monster and that he wasn't completely gone. With that in mind Nerva made a silent oath that he would do absolutely everything in his power and then some to ensure Tazeel was fixed, though he certainly did hope he wouldn't have to ask for his healing a second time. The aftershock at this point was...undesired, to put it lightly. but before he could fix Tazeel he had to make sure he lived first. with Malorien aware of the Dragon now, theres no doubt he'd want him all for himself, whether to consume him or keep him as a pet made no difference he was dead either way.  
his last words before taking to the skies. "Thank you, Tazeel."

[Cory]

as Cory watched the strange man come out of the black light, a chill went down his spine. "Umm guys, i've seen that man before, he's the one that ruined my Gundam. He literally just punched it. With that much strength, he is not one to be messed with. We need to get out of here"

[Jiech]

Jiech looked over at the man in the sky "That one is decidedly, Evil. I can smell the Evilness in him from here. We need to move away from this area, if you still plan to chase those bandits, you need to head towards Ur-Sagol, Northwest of here. But for now I must leave, I need to check on my daugther. I'll meet you guys at Ur-Sagol" and with that he left.

[Tazeel]

Nodding to Nerva he shook himself one last time before leaping off and flying to the rest of the group. "The Northwest?" Luckily Jiech was large enough he could be heard a good distance easily. "Well then lets move." Looking to Star, "Climb on and let us go." Star simply backed away shaking her head. Tazeel sighed, he would miss Star's company if no one elses. Waving her off he led the way Northwest. He may not actually know where they are going but someone had to lead and for all that has happened to him his leadership training could still come to the fore. Settling back into the role of Captain even helped quiet his hunger through well worn routine.

[Malorien/Keero]

Keero fly's backwards away from Malorien removing his blade, Malorien then disappears in a eruption of darkness. Keero then outstretched his arms and his golden armor bursts out shining from his body the feathers have regrown on his wings as well. Keero then looks down to see Nerva flying up towards him and he simply stops flapping his wings and starts falling straight down plummeting towards the ground feet first.

Malorien then re-appears standing on the very top of the Great tree his facial expression is one of contemplation as he just stands there thinking. "Oh Keero why would you lie to these fools so much you're making me think of myself right about now." Malorien crosses his arms. "Hmph but I guess I still do owe you for that amazing feast countless millennia ago." Malorien uncrosses his arms and lowers his head. "Fuck me I'm an idiot Nerva was right there I could have just purged him without a second thought." Malorien then brings his hand up to his face and lightly smacked his forehead.

[Star]

She had chosen to walk next to Cory since she had known him the longest. "Can you believe that Tazeel is still leading us despite what has happened to him? Shouldn't someone who doesn't want to eat us take over or something? Not that Taz has ever turned us wrong but..." She let off, still not entirely comfortable with all the changes she's been barraged with. Especially not in regards to Tazeel. Keero could go fuck himself for all she cared but Taz... she had almost accepted his offer on instinct but that hunger in his eyes scared her. It was all the more wrong because she trusted, had trusted, Taz so much. Star was walking dully, obviously lost in thought and absolutely miserable.

[Nerva]

As Nerva flew He watched Keero back away from Malorien and allow him to simply disappear. Something wasn't right, neither of these people run away, not even from each other. something happened and Nerva intended to find out what. Suddenly Keero had reverted back to his angelic form he had been in previously and looked at Nerva, the stopped flapping his wings and began to plummet to the ground. "What the...Keero!" Nerva flew as fast as his wings would allow to get under Keero and catch the bastard.

[Cory]

"I trust Tazeel as a military leader, and I hope that it keeps him sane enough not to eat us" Cory looked at Star as she walked, "it doesn't give me comfort, but Tazeel is a good leader. I only hope that Fanara and Shirohara can protect us should Tazeel try to eat us."

[Star]

This got Stars attention. "Don't you DARE think I can't defend myself. Do you remember what I did to that Naga? It's just that... I don't want to do it to Tazeel." Her flash of anger gone back to melancholy as fast as it had come.

[Cory]

"Sorry, I meant no disrespect" Cory quickly apologized and continued walking

[Nogarde Delrone]

As Nogarde made his way through the forest, the sun setting, it became more and more apparent that nature itself in this place seemed to avoid him, even the insects made sure not to be near him. "Oh come on!, I'm powerful not evil!, there's a difference!" although he had continued to walk in the direction the Naga Crisis had told him he still couldn't make out any sign of a city. After walking for another 10 minutes however he began seeing unnatural mounds in the ground ahead of him. "Maybe this town is underground, it would be a good hiding place from predators at least." With that he continued his walk.

[Keero]

Keero notices Nerva trying to fly towards him but he points towards the ground and flaps his wings giving himself an instant burst of speed. the ground got closer and closer Keero turns at the last second landing on the ground hard making a small crater. A pillar of fire shoots forth from the ground filling the sky. "Oh it feels so good to have you all back to me." Keero completely lights ablaze maniacal laughing can be heard from his voice as it gets deeper and deeper into madness. "Anger can flow freely once again. The light is my enemy, Heaven is my goal." Keero's armor explodes with a massive flash and he is left standing there in his Horseman armor. He turns his attention to Nerva. "Come now Nerva we have a dragon to make angry." Keero then turns and starts walking the direction the rest of the party went.

[Nerva]

Nerva was slightly taken aback at Keero's desire to crash himself into the ground. What shocked him more though was that one more Keero appeared before him, evil looking armor and fire covering him. Nerva darted to the ground hoping Keero was alright, and more importantly not evil. However as he came down Keero began walking in the parties direction and said it was time to fix Taz. "Actually I have a plan for that." Nerva walked alongside Keero. "Ah, one moment..." Nerva hopped lightly into the air, his wings surrounding him. after a moment the feathers from his wings blew away in the wind Nerva appeared once more with his coat. "Now then, here's the plan, Oh but before that...Why did Malorien leave? and why didn't you stop him?"

[Keero]

Keero stops walking and looks towards Nerva. "Lets just say we used to be very good friends." Keero then looks away and continues walking. "Now what's your plan."

[Nerva]

"Not gonna cut it." Nerva glared at Keero. You seem to forget I've been around three thousand years Keero. I helped Imprison Malorien... He would not let you go if he wanted you dead on something as minor as a past friendship. Now, talk."

[Keero]

Keero stops and looks back at Nerva again. "Let me just get this through your thick fucking skull I am not his friend anymore and he doesn't truly want to kill me he just wants my power as another source to try and kill Nogarde Delrone. Do you understand!" Keero is filled with uncontrollable anger fire is his eyes. "We made a deal that we would leave our bitter fighting until we were both off this rock!." Keero's face twitches as the fire dies down. "I.. I am sorry." Keero looks at the ground and puts his hands on his side as he kicks the dirt. "Malorien and I have known each other for at least ten thousand years. I have known him since before he became what he is and before he was reborn into your world fated to die of a strange disease to further humanity. but fate was twisted and he became a reaper... Just like you." Keero then keeps walking at a slow pace. "Nerva did you ever figure out why your fate was broken?"

[Nerva]

Nerva looked Keero over, he almost felt sorry for him. Losing a friend after ten thousand years must've been nearly unbearable, especially to see him turn into that. suddenly though he was stuck with an odd question out of the blue. "...Yes, I do." Nerva suddenly threw Camilliea over 150 feet away and into a tree. "Ah!, hey what are you doi-" She had gone clean through the tree and into another one behind it. "this is a conversation she cannot hear. Now why would you go asking me such a question? If you don't know, it was because of your brother...Mortymer."

[Keero]

Keero gives Nerva a stern look. "It pains me to know that Malorien grew a hatred for you and would infect your sister with such an infection that would cause her to lose her mind. Oh if you're wondering how I know its because Im the one who made the infection for Malorien he never told me why he needed it though. You see I am a great chemist behind all this." Keero waves his arms over himself. "My truest question is why Malorien hated you so much. What could you have done to wrong him so much."

[Nerva]

"What?...WHAT!? Are you trying to tell me that it was Malorien who did this to me, to HER?" Nerva seethed in anger and rage. "And that you, played a part in it?" his voice had grown abnormally quiet for the outburst he had just given. He lifted his hand at his side, opening his fingers. Camilliea came flying out of the forestry cutting the tree down that she had passed through the first time , flying into his hand. "die..." He lunged.

[Keero]

Keero face palms as Nerva flips shit and charges him. "Are you a fucking idiot." Keero poofs into dust re-appearing in the air demon wings extended and him completely on fire to make sure he has no shadow. "You cannot blame me for his actions Nerva he is a free spirited... Thing fuck I don't even know what he is anymore. But what I do know is that you are at fault for all this not anyone else you caused this whole chain reaction of events." Keero has been keeping his calm not wanting to destroy this world like it would have if him and Malorien began fighting.

[Nerva]

"How or why would you blame any of this on ME!" "And why in HELL would you develop something that vile!? Answer ME!" Nerva's coat began to flutter "NERVA!" Camilliea shouted. "why are you attacking Keero? If you keep this up then I might..." she trailed off. "Tsk..." his coat stopped moving. "Sorry Camilliea. I just found out some news about Keero and his friend, Malorien." "what? what do you mean friend?" "yea, apparently it wasn't Mortymer who trapped you in this form and gave you a split personality...It was Malorien. and his friend Keero here, helped." "No way!, that can't be true. Raalshag told us th-" "Well, he was wrong, or he lied. Either way, Malorien is on this rock, and I intend to find him, and kill him." Nerva then looks up at Keero. "I'll deal with you later." Nerva turns and walks away towards the forest, opposite of the direction the group had moved.

[Keero]  
Keero shouts at Nerva. "YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY." He then points up at the Great tree. before turning towards Tazeel's location. "Now my precious time for chow time." Keero smiles as large pointy teeth are seen in his mouth.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel kept glancing behind him. Nerva should have been back by now. He had better not be doing something foolish like trying to take Keero and Malorien on alone. If he was there was nothing he could do about it now though. Time to turn his attention to other problems, he waved Shirohara, Fanara, and Cory over. "How much do you know about where we are going? Has Jeich ever mentioned it before? I would assume it would be hard to miss or he wouldn't have sent us off so abruptly but I need to know everything I can to make sure we're prepared for whatever is out there." As he waited their response he pondered his reaction to Shirohara. It was strange wanting to feed on a dragon, some part of him wanted to be disgusted with himself, just as another part of him wanted eagerly to partake in such a large walking feast. An awkward pull, a very awkward pull. Giving himself a shake he redirected his hunger back towards the bandits he knew they would fight eventually. He could feed all he wanted there and no one would think to stop him. They were all lucky he had his patience now though.

[Nerva]

"..." Nerva stopped walking and looked back at Keero, watching him point at the giant tree. "Oh? and just why should I believe you?" "You're just a scumbag with a worse case of personality disorder then Camilliea. You have all that power, all that knowledge, and for what? You're just a pointless being with a pointless existence as far as I'm concerned. You even have the gall to call yourself an angel. They might be as stuck up as you are, but at least they take pride in their work to help others." Nerva raised a hand to his face and palmed it. "Now look, you even managed to get me to give those self righteous bastards a compliment. And regardless of what you say I still blame you for...Taz." Nerva stopped a moment. He looked over to the tree, it was pretty far away. Then he looked back at Keero. Was he...? at this point I wouldn't put it past him. Nerva's bloodlust could wait. Regardless of how this situation had turned out, he still valued the lives of others over his own ambitions. he would wait. besides, Malorien would come to him in good time, if he really hated him so much. "You know what? I think I'll just head back with you to the group. Taz still needs to be fixed, and I still have a plan. either you're in or you're out, either way tell me now."

[Shirohara]

Shirohara looked at Fanara and Cory as if asking if they knew anything about the place. They just looked at each other and shrugged in bafflement, and replied in unison "not a clue." Shirohara turned back to Tazeel "Jiech has mentioned no such place to us, but it sounds to me like the name of an old city"

[Tazeel]

"Nothing to be done about it. Jiech may have lied to us though, we did eat his wife after all so it wouldn't be unexpected. Unfortunately we have no other option though but to trust him or wander aimlessly." Tazeel paused a moment, "Back in position and keep an eye out, I don't like this. It feels too much like the time I... died you could say. Ambush, whole squad was wiped out and I appeared here. I have a terrible feeling it's about to happen again."

[Keero]

"Ata boy Nerva now then lets catch up to them." Keero then slouches down slightly and kicks off the branch. The force of him coming off of it causes a shockwave that shatters the branch into multiple parts that are dangling and hanging about.

[Nerva]

**********************25 minute's Later**********************

Nerva suddenly appeared in front of the group from a shadow, Camilliea on his shoulder. Keero was nowhere in sight. His head hung low, his hair shadowing his eyes.

Star walked over to him. "Hey Nerva glad to see you made it back. Where's Keero?" she asked, though her tone indicated that the question was not out of care for him.

Nerva raised Camilliea to the sky pointing straight up. Without a word Camilliea fell, his arm swinging down with her. As Camilliea's blade fell it hit Star. Her blade cut from the shoulder down between Star's breasts and down to her hip. The last thing she would remember seeing were Nerva's eye's. A combination of false Malice and hidden sorrow.

Star had a look of shock and confusion on her face, Something was wrong though, before she could think about it further her world began to fade to white, she did not know if it was shock from the pain, blood loss, or if she was simply dying. her last sensation, one of falling backwards towards the ground.

"Hello to you too." Nerva said darkly, his eye's still hidden from sight to the other's.

[Tazeel]

Ah Nerva was finally back, I wonder wha- "STAR!" He had launched himself into motion before the blade had even struck. A mad rage filled him like he had not a felt in long while. "You bastard! I'll make you pay for her blood!" Nerva was even being dramatic about it! Tazeel knew that dramatics were for fools with too much time on their hands. He simply hurled himself bodily at Nerva with his usual lack of compunction for flair as Nerva was saying hello to the fallen Star. He would die for his foolish dramatics. After crushing him under his weight Tazeel launched himself back up to his feet with practiced skill, throwing himself off to give him room to fight. He sent his tail blade plunging down with all the speed of a viper even as he launched a kick with his hind leg that would send Nerva rolling away if it hit, shredded to pulp by his claws. He would pay for harming his love! That thought managed to shock Tazeel out of his own rage. Did he really just... Star! He had to save her. Damn Nerva, he would pay but later. Tazeel didn't even pay attention to whether or not his attacks hit he was so distracted by his need to save Star. He lifted her gently up with one of his claws to inspect the wound with both eye and magic, he grimaced. He had seen lesser wounds kill, her heart was weak, the blade had just barely missed it and blood was pouring out everywhere. There was not a moment to lose. Crouching down he drew her to his chest and unleashed everything he had on her, hunger forgotten entirely. Blinding light emerged from the cocoon of his arms and chest, the dramatics were simply part of the magic else there would have been none. This was a difficult task but he could work great things when he put his mind to it and in this he threw his heart and soul. She had technically died in the time it took him to draw her to him but with a force of will he had mended her and forced her heart to beat yet again. God damn he was tired from it though, the hunger surged forward offering itself to him but he quenched it as he had done for years. He would not be a slave to mere hunger, no matter how strong it was. Still, his blood called for vengeance and this he was quite willing to oblige. He would tear Nerva asunder and feast on his entrails. Star stirred in his arms and he set her down unsteadily on her feet as he looked around for Nerva. "What happened? She asked. "Nerva has gone mad, I'm going to go kill him now." The memory came crashing back into Star and brought her up straight. "I'm coming with you and don't you dare argue with me." Something seemed right about Taz again, no time to think about it now, she climbed onto his back despite his protests. She'd roast Nerva on a spit.

[Nerva]

As Tazeel Smashed into Nerva he hit the ground, hard. however as the kick and tail blade made there way towards him he disappeared, the usual black mist in his wake. He was standing in a tree a short distance and watched Tazeel work his magic. Words could not describe the relief Nerva felt seeing Tazeel heal Star and knowing she would be alright. Had she died...had this plan failed, the wait of this sin would've been too much to bear. However, simply healing her wasn't enough, he had to be sure...Falling down from the tree nerva landed light footed facing the group once more. "Oh, how cute...The little dragon wants to save the girl. You can't possibly tell me you love that waste of skin." Nerva sounded absolutely evil and looked even worse, even fright would be envious. He had plenty of practice in this however, He never showed demons the slightest bit of pity, so he simply acted as though he was in front of two demons right now instead of two friends. He was aware he was playing a dangerous game, but if things got out of hand he had a trump card waiting in the background. Camilliea spoke to Nerva, it was not something said out loud however. "Nerva...just, try not to take this too far. I know you won't kill them, but they will try to kill you." His response was a Toothy grin and a twirl of Camilliea at the Dragon and his rider.

[Tazeel]

"What has happened to you Nerva?" Tazeel shouted to Nerva, "What madness has possessed you?" Tazeel was irritated at the lack of support from the rest of the group. "Come on you lazy shits, FIGHT!" Tazeel snapped at the rest of the group as Star unleashed a fire elemental on Nerva in the form of a dragon as big as Tazeel. Behind it she released a barrage of fireballs that would fly through the cover of the elemental to take Nerva by surprise. Tazeel charged in behind the barrage, closing the distance but staying wary of Nerva's blinking. He did not fully understand how it worked but he would remained ready to snap his whip like tail in whatever direction Nerva appeared in, hopefully catching him by surprise. Many a humanoid has forgotten to watch for more than his claws, teeth, and flame. Star had enough offense for both of them so he could afford to watch and wait, ready to react to keep her safe.

[Fanara]

Fanara just stood there, analyzing the situation. As Cory pulled out his pistol Fanara put his hand on his shoulder, "Hold on a minute," from what he could tell, Tazeel couldn't get angry yet here he was getting angry, Did Nerva plan this? Sensing the tension in the air he thought it might be best to send everyone to his homestead. They would need somewhere safe to sleep after all. For now he would wait outside so he could bring the rest in.

[Nerva]

The Fiery elemental raged fourth at Nerva, from the groups point of view the fire would have engulfed him completely rendering him out of view. However as the fire dragon passed through where he was standing he was gone from sight. "Do you hate me? do you loathe me? does your mind fill with an uncontrollable rage when you so much as think about me?" Nerva asked mockingly. He was standing on Tazeel's back, not even a foot from touching Star. Camilliea was resting near Star's neck, a blade of yellow energy hung off of her across Star's throat, giving her a menacing appearance of a scythe. at this proximity if Taz attempted to attack Nerva, he could end up hurting Star, or worse kill her if he disappeared again. Even though he was in an advantageous position he made no more moves to strike, almost as if waiting for the answer to his question was more important than ending either of their lives.

[Tazeel]

Star cried out, "Taz!"

Damn the sneaky bastard. "Star! Fucking, do you have to be so god damn irritating Nerva?" He growled in frustration. "I'm sorry Star, I've failed you." He took a deep breath, "Goodbye Star," He whips his tail in a lightning quick stab to impale Nerva. "I will avenge you!" Star was already dead that much was obvious. Nerva had killed her once already so would have no compunction about doing it again and there was no way he could save her now. Let Nerva die with his mockery on his lips Let it be his last gift to Star.

[Nerva]

Damn! Nerva hadn't thought Tazeel one to assume the worst without even looking. if he dodged the attack Star was as good as dead. and even if he took the hit the blade could be long enough to catch her anyways, he had to do something...He turned and jumped, the scythe like blade on Camilliea disappeared as he dropped her. The blade found its mark, clean through his chest, but the weight of him throwing himself onto the blade caused the tail to stop and move off to the side with him hanging on it rather than hitting Star. "Heh..." Nerva began coughing out blood. "I never would've...pegged you as the pessimistic type you...bastard." "NERVAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Camilliea screamed in a high pitched voice filled with dread at the thought of him dying.

[Star/Tazeel]

She was so fucked. Nerva has his blade at her throat and there was no way Taz could get him before Nerva got her. Apparently Taz knew it too. She had just squeezed her eyes shut when Nerva suddenly spun away and blood splattered all over her. "Holy shit Taz, nice one."

Taz only grunted, he didn't quite understand what had just happened but he'd take what he had been given. He flung Nerva to the side, his body slipping off the blade to send him rolling across the dirt. Tazeel approached him planting a claw directly on Nerva's bleeding chest and glared down at him. "Why!"

[Nerva]

Camilliea was still screaming even as Taz walked over Nerva "Camilliea! calm down, if a little wound like this was going to kill me, I would've died over a thousand years ago." Nerva said flatly. Upon hearing his voice Camilliea let out a verbal sigh of relief and remained silent. Looking up at Tazeel, Nerva smiled, a tear rolled down his eye. "I'm glad you're back to your old self, Taz." He wanted to explain himself further, but first he thought he'd let those words sink in. then looking passed the Dragon pinning him down he looked up at Star. "Are you alright, Star?"

[Tazeel]

What the fuck? "I'm fine no thanks to you." Then her eyes widened in shock as it hit her. "Seriously? You fucking bastard. All this was to fix Taz wasn't it. You could have fucking killed me you crazy bastard."

Taz blinked before crushing Nerva into the dirt. "Could have killed you? He DID kill you!" He pushed down again. "She died in my arms, her heart stopped beating! Do you have any idea how close it was! Did you really think I would want anyone to die for my sake you fool?" He brought his head in close, looking Nerva in the eye. "You, killed, her!" Roaring in outrage he lifted his claw to swipe at Nerva sending dirt flying and Nerva rolling to the side before bathing him in fire.

Star yelled out, "Taz! No!"

[Nerva]

Thankful the dragons claws had ripped through the dirt rather than him, Nerva flips his body around as he's batted away into the air and lands on his feet only to be met with a torrent of flame. As the flames seem to completely engulf him Camilliea can be seen flying past Tazeel and into the fire. after a second the fire is blasted away into the wind, as it clears Nerva can be seen with his wings out once more, his Retna's once again black as night. "Tazeel, I didn't do this for you. I did it to keep you from killing everyone." Nerva held Camilliea low at his side, a sign that he did not want to fight. "If your hunger had been allowed to go unchecked you would've eventually killed Star yourself. You know what I'm saying is true." Nerva was afraid of this. Having all that anger come flooding back after being without it meant Tazeel would be in no way ready to temper it, he needed Keero before this ended in someone dying. Where was that bastard. Nerva glanced down, the stab wound from Tazeel's blade was starting to take it's toll, he could feel it, the wound was small enough he could probably heal it himself, but he wouldn't have time while Tazeel was after him, he needed to either calm the dragon down or pray Keero showed up.

[Tazeel]

"What you say is true. The hunger grows the more I feed. Eventually it may even consume me entirely even as I am now. Still that is naught but dust in the wind. What would you have done if you had failed Nerva? What would you have done if Star had died for nothing or if I couldn't have brought her back. Would you still feel justified at the cold blooded murder of an innocent?"

[Nerva]

"I would never have been able to forgive myself to be honest. That thought rattled through my brain more times than I'd dare recall..." Nerva looks off into the distance. "But one thing told me my plan would work. When Malorien showed up, you healed me. You didn't have to, hell you could've just as easily feasted on me once I was in your grasp...But you didn't and that's how I knew this would work. Although I admit, the wound I gave star was a bit worse than even I had intended. I guess being nervous made it harder to control my actions with the precision I needed." Nerva paused a moment and thought. "I honestly would be able to accept both of you loathing me for all of eternity. At the end of the day, your you again, Star is alive and kicking, and All of creation isn't going to be destroyed by some young dragon with Bulimia nervosa" He chuckled at that last bit. "Listen Tazeel, I might just be a reaper but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings or emotions. if that were the case I would never have saved you by getting Cory, and I most certainly wouldn't have jumped up into that energy blast headed for us. Just so you know the only reason I am a reaper is due to my compelling nature to save others despite what happens to me. That's the reason I was chosen for this existence." Nerva lets out a small sigh, his wings fold around him like a shell, and the feather's blow away into the wind, his coat can be seen on him once again, his eye's returned to normal. "If you still want to kill me fine. But I have other business to take care of before I can let you do that. After I'm finished with that, we can settle this." "Nerva..." Camilliea said sadly, she wasn't fond of the idea of Nerva dying to anything, much less someone he had called a friend. She decided to make a silent oath to herself then, that she would do everything in her power to make sure that Nerva didn't throw his life away for some stupid misplaced grudge.

[Tazeel]

Tazeel felt his anger drain out of him and he settled himself down to rest. He was inordinately tired from all this. Reviving Star had not been easy on him and with his adrenalin waning he felt it deeply. It was late anyway, by far time to sleep. Star patted his neck, glad he had calmed down. "Don't worry about me you big lug, I'm fine and so are you now because of Nerva." She climbed off him. "Come on you look beat, lets get that armor off you, it's late and we're all tired and we deserve some rest after a day like this."

As Star fiddled with his buckles Tazeel turned his head tiredly back to Nerva. "Nerva, why Star, why did you have to try and kill her?" He knew the answer himself but he had to wonder if the others saw it as clearly as he did now. His parents would kill him if they knew.

[Nerva]

"Well, I didn't want to try and kill anyone. But if the wound wasn't fatal you might have seen through the act. As for why I picked Star...Well her life is the only one here that I think you hold higher than your own... There is a genuine connection between the two of you." Nerva looked down at Camilliea. "One I understand all too well..." The last bit was muttered more to himself then Tazeel. Nerva noticed that everyone else seemed to have disappeared. "Hey, any idea where Fanara and the gang took off to? I hope I didn't scare them." He had been so caught up with Tazeel and Star he hadn't noticed them leave. "Oh, speaking of which... Keero! You can come on out, seems like we didn't need you to save the day after all!" Nerva shouted, as though to nothing but the wind.

[Keero]

Keero jumps down from a tree chuckling. "Ha ha what a fine display." He goes to wave and a massive curved golden blade drops down into his shoulder. "Ahh." Keero's helmet turns into lava and goes down his face as his body goes limp being held up by the blade. Keero turns his head slowly to the right and looks behind himself. "Why hello brother."

Behind Keero stands his eldest brother Mortymer who had a look of sorrow on his face. "Keero you are now facing judgement for your crimes against life itself." Mortymer has a tear leave his eye. "WHY DID YOU DO IT KEERO!"

"Hah because I hate you and all my other siblings while you all got to live in heaven and love life I was rotting in hell bored of EVERYTHING!."

Mortymer shakes his head in disappointment. "Keero I loved you my brother I truly did you always had permission to enter heaven you just always chose not to." Mortymer removes his scythe from Keero's shoulder who then falls towards the ground. "I used so much of my power to get here just to find you and figure you out before I did this brother."

Keero flips over onto his back and spits at Mortymer. "Fuck you asshole I never thought of you as my brother."

Mortymer's tears cover his face as he raises his scythe and drops it into keero's heart. "Sleep well brother for I will see you again in the next life."

Keero's body explodes into a pool of lava and he was gone before anyone would have had time to react.

[Nerva]

"Good to see you again Keer-" It happened so fast that it was over before Nerva's initial shock had passed. There he was the man who he had spent over 2 millennia loathing and yearning to kill had just appeared before him in a cloud of black mist, coming out of Keero's shadow. most anyone would never have caught the action as anything else but some form of teleportation. He watched as his comrade was hacked down. Nerva's initial reaction was to kill the bastard where he stood, but between the recent information he had been given and the fact that, for some reason The god of death was crying. "Mortymer!" Nerva was gone in a puff of black mist, appearing in front of Mortymer. "If you had showed up an hour ago I'd of killed you on sight without a second thought...However in light of recent information I will give you a brief moment to explain yourself. And you had best hope the excuse you give is good or I'll make damn sure you never get to make another one." Nerva seemed to be barely controlling his own anger, even after being told that Mortymer may not have been the cause for Camilliea being the way she is, a grudge held for over 2000 years is hard to break. Besides, he had other reasons to hate this bastard anyways, though less personal.

[Mortymer]

Mortymer wipes tears from his face. "Its good to see you for the first time Nerva." Mortymer still has tears coming from his eyes before his scythe disappears in black smoke and his shimmering white armor turns into darkened robes with a hood that covers his entire face. "Keero was a horrible person who was marked for extermination many thousands of years ago for his heinous crimes against life and all her beauties. Still he was my brother and I cared for him greatly but that still doesn't remove the fact that he killed over half of his own kind to further his own intentions." Mortymer sits on the ground covering his face with his hands and begins crying softly. "I am greatly sorry I may be Death but even I cant take its grasp lightly. Give me a moment to gather myself and I shall tell you all about Keero."

[Nerva]

"The people before you owe his lives to him in some way or another. Sure he made an ass of himself from time to time. and sure he was a pain to deal with at times. But at least he was a companion of ours." Nerva's voice was growing in intensity with every word. "And you think that you can just come down here and kill him... Did you intend to kill him? because if you only intended to send him to tartarus then I'm sorry to inform you that this fucked up world grabbed us from our homes and broke fate, meaning that any soul not native to this place that is killed won't find its way anywhere, it will simply be erased from existence."

[Tazeel]

"Dammit do you have to do this now, when all I want to do is rest. Still you've saved me some trouble Mortymer so I suppose I must thank you. That bastard Keero turned me into a ravenous monster. I'm not surprised to hear hes been trouble all his life." Looking over to Fanara he scowled. "FANARA! I'm going to skin you the next time I see you so you had best run off now with those spineless fools I used to call comrades. This is your first and final warning. Don't come back."

[Star]

"Fucking bastard deserved it." She went back to unbuckling Tazeel. "And Fanara. You had better run. Taz is really in a bad mood right now and I'm not much better. Get out of here."

[Fanara]

Fanara was about to call on the others when Tazeel yelled at him, and he didn't like his attitude. "Well fine then. You can sleep out here with all the dangers this world has. And I will go sleep in the safety of my homestead" without another word Fanara vanished into his pocket dimension.

[Mortymer]

"It seems he was playing you all for fools as well as he did to me as well." Mortymer stands up his tears are gone. "Keero was Evil he was heir to the throne of hell he wanted to destroy heaven and all its inhabitants and then combine the two realms and begin making a master race to destroy all of creation." Mortymer takes a breathe. "Keero LIFEBANE! His ultimate goal was to create suffering and agony through anger and rage. But I guess the demons silver tongue is just as strong as it always was and knowing Keero which I do and you do absolutely not. He would have just shattered his essence before I could reap his soul into the Oblivion realm to await Exorcism." Mortymer's tears come back as he thinks of his brother and speaks under his breathe. "Keero you fucking idiot why would you damn yourself." Mortymer looks up at Nerva. "Keero is most likely still alive anyways he's smarter then most demons being as he is the first to have taken that title." Mortymer looks disgusted for a moment as he thinks of his siblings being ripped apart by Keero and that horrible look of satisfaction he had on his face as he struck down Mortymer's wife. "I am sorry but Keero deserves to die just like all other evil of creation and it is my duty as the Harbinger to do so."

[Nerva]

Nerva let out a sigh. "...If what you say is true then why...why would he even bother with us? He remembered who he was right? why not just try to kill us all and destroy this place?" and what do you know of duty?" Nerva spat. "You sit up in the white city and hide away from everyone and expect others to do all the work for you." Nerva was reaching his limit at this point. He had always despised Mortymer. Hell after 3000 years he had never once seen or even heard of him leaving his precious white city for anything, he wasn't even there when they locked away Malorien... As far as Nerva was concerned Mortymer had no right to call himself Death itself or to hold the position he did. grieving be damned he would show no sympathy for the man before him.

[Mortymer]

"You think I sit in the White city for all my days? No I haven't set foot in that city for over 8000 years I have been loyally doing my work in peace and quiet. I have no need to concern myself into the actions of all the reapers considering they all have free will the only ones who really need to see me are the 9 death gods." Mortymer sighs and shakes his head. "this is why I stay away from everyone no one likes me because of what I am. Do you think I enjoy killing things every waking second of my poor pitiful existence. Every time a soul that cannot be passed on into the oblivion world its trapped inside *ME* I hear their screams of pain and agony and theres nothing for me to do about it I just try to ignore it and move on." Mortymer's tears have welled up again and he covers his face with his outstretched hand. "Sometimes I wonder if creating the reapers was ever a smart thing to do they have expanded so much into there own race its only a matter of time until the rest of them gain immense amount of power and delve into madness given to them from the souls they reap." Mortymer shakes his head fast and hits the side of it. "I... I give up I cannot go on like this anymore these moans and screams are to much I need to see father, this curse... this burden I DON'T WANT IT ANYMORE!"

[Star]

She had always expected death to be cold and calculating. "God for Death you sure do whine a lot. Maybe you should just make Nerva death, he seems pretty sure he could do a better job. Certainly can't be worse than you." She shook her head in disgust. Hopefully he would leave soon because she would end up torching him if he stuck around out of sheer annoyance.

[Tazeel]

This guy would end up driving him mad if he had to listen to one more teary tale. "If it is your duty then do it, if you can not or will not do it find someone who can. Moping about it accomplishes nothing, time may matter little to you but to a majority of existence it rather does." He didn't particularly respect Death. His own world was ravaged by those that denied it and an ever increasing number on his world have simply lost the ability to die even without direct necromantic influence. Obviously that may in part be due to Death himself being a broken sorry wreck of a man.

[Nerva]

"And you think th-" "Nerva, Stop." Camilliea had cut him off, but not with an angry tone, more one of pity. "He obviously isn't the kind of person we thought he was, you're just digging for an excuse to hang on to the hatred you held towards him...Let it go." Nerva remained silent for a moment. He pondered on the comment Star had thrown out. Would he be able to become death itself? He certainly thought he would do better than Mortymer, but he wasn't so sure he would be up for the task. and after letting Camilliea's words sink in he realized that...that. his mind started going blank. he looked down and realized the wound from Tazeel's Tail-blade had never been closed, he'd lost a lot of blood.. "Nerva, are you ok?" Camilliea asked. Nerva's response was falling to the ground unconscious into an increasing pool of his own blood.

[Mortymer]

"I just want to place one more comment I have been alive since the dawn of time now just imagine the number of souls in my head all screaming in agony. If I were to put a number on it there would be over a million zero's on that number after awhile it can even drive beings of my stature to insanity." Mortymer watches Nerva fall to the ground. "Oh my thats a lot of blood." Mortymer's voice has changed from low and pained to High and mighty it's like his complete personality had changed completely. "That wound doesn't look to fatal for a reapers body he should be fine, Just in case someone should heal him a just a bit to be safe." Mortymer looks down to the ground where he stabbed Keero and thinks. "Now where did you run off to you little worm I am going to rip your fucking head off and let you watch me butcher your own body."

[Tazeel]

"I suppose I should help him as tempting as it is to leave him bleeding out from a much deserved wound. He's keeping the scar though as a reminder not to trifle with those I care about again." He had to admit to himself that in all honesty he was far too tired to be working on Nerva of all people. Working a flow of life into a reaper is challenging as was proven last time he had tried. The scar would be as much from necessity as any ill wishes from him. Still he wanted to give Nerva a little extra something for his trouble. Something to pain him if he ever tried something similar again. If he knew in his own heart that the one he means his blade for does not deserve it the scar would grow sore and begin to itch. He had no energy to do more.

Picking himself up he moved over to Nerva and began his work. It was difficult, much of his work seemed to be wasted turning this simple wound into an excessive of patience. Still his little twist to it took hold easily enough, it wasn't his first time leaving a little reminder after all. Always a minor thing but that little something to stop them from repeating their own foolishness, humans especially usually benefited from it. When he was done he went back to star to let her finish getting the last of his armor off before curling up in exhausted sleep. Star stood with a hand resting on his side looking quite content.

[Nerva]

Nerva slowly woke up after Tazeel's patch job. "Thats what you get for rushing off without thinking about your own well being." Camilliea chided. Nerva ran one hand down his chest on the new scar. "I guess he was to tired to completely patch me up...Thats alright, having the scar will be a way to remember everyone we met here." Nerva smiled slightly for a moment and then looked over at Mortymer who had stopped weeping and looked rather high of himself. "So, does having split personalities run in the family?" Nerva still didn't fully understand everything that was going on, but he intended to get to the bottom of it all.

[Mortymer]

Mortymer looks at Nerva who is beginning to stand up. "I have no idea what you are talking about I have always been like this. What do you mean split personality?" Mortymer said with a questioning look on his face. "There is a time to show emotion and now I haven't the time to do so." Mortymer removes his hood and reveals his bone white skin he then removes his pitch black hair from his cloak and lets it flow freely halfway down his back.

[Nerva]

"So you're telling me that you don't recall crying and weeping over your brother's idiocy just a minute ago?" Nerva was starting to get the feeling that Mortymer was just as, if not more fucked up then Keero.

[Star]

"Stop asking him questions and let him leave Nerva, we don't need another lunatic following us around."

[Nogarde Delrone]

As Nogarde made his way further west towards what had appeared to be some sort of city hidden as foothills, he saw what appeared to be another Tonorian. "Great, another bug..." The closer and closer he got however the more of them he saw, it soon dawned on him that this wasn't some city, but a hive. "Well, so much for getting proper directions..." He let out slight sigh, his hand once again emitting a red light that transformed into a Katana as he spread them apart. "Well, may as well cut thru these things as a way to vent and pick a direction after that."  
After making it close enough to the hive that he had the insectoids attention he waited a moment. The ones he saw on the surface barely paid him any mind. Just as he was about to move on one of them however the ground under him broke away and was replaced by a set of jaws and pincers. He fell into the gaping maw and all was silent for a moment. As the Tonorian made its way above ground however it began to bulge at the stomach. It then exploded in a flash of red light followed by a shower of blood and gore. Nogarde slowly drew the Katana from its sheath. The blade was jet black, but the edge was blood red. "Alright then...Lets dance." Multiple Tonorians began to surround him...

[Next]


End file.
